Being With You
by Kakasol728
Summary: Mikan & Natsume finally get together but someone or two someones comes to Natsume,his cousin. Shaman king Fusion!So sorry for the super late update i hope you guys still support this!Latest chapter:The wedding
1. Rainy Night

A/N: I made this because of one thing; I wanted to make the last scene since ever!

Hope you like it!

Also guys please review because I'm planning to make a multi-chapter story with this as the start so tell me if you like it okay? And I'm gonna change the title of you do want me to continue. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters here

* * *

Rainy Night

Mikan was walking around Alice Academy thinking of a very important topic.

"Who can I get to accompany me to Central town for my precious Howalons?!"

Well it was pretty important to her!

"Hotaru is working on a new invention, Nonoko and Anna are busy with a new experiment, Yuu is having a meeting with the other teachers, Permy would never go with me-"

**BUMP!**

Suddenly someone bumped Mikan while she was busy thinking. And yes you guessed it

"Natsume!"

"Hey Polka-dots, or should I say angel hearts?"

"Natsume you pervert!"

"Hey I'm not the one flipping your skirt your doing that yourself"

"Hmph" folding her hands

"Aren't you gonna get up now little girl?"

"Oh…yeah…Hey I'm not a little girl! I'm already sixteen! "

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" then suddenly he surprised Mikan by extending his hand

"…" she just stared at the hand to check if he was playing another prank on her

"You have the Nullifying Alice baka, or are you too stupid to use it?"

"Huh? I am not stupid! And I don't need your help!" so she decided to stand up by herself but then she got off balanced and fell again, taking Natsume down with her. Now she was on top of him. She blushed so much she looked like a cherry! But both of them didn't move, their eyes interlocked for a while until-

"Your heavy angel hearts"

"You-you PERVERT!!!" then she stood up, pushing Natsume down the ground even more

"Ow!"

"Hmph…" she started to walk away when she remembered something

"Uh Natsume can you?"

"What?" seeing that mean look on her face made her realize what she was going to ask was pointless.

"Never mind…" then turning again

"Hey"

"Hmm?" _wow he didn't tease me!_

"Um…uh…"

"Natsume?" _wow he's stuttering!!!_

"Wanna go to central town?" _did he just ask me out?!_

"SURE! I mean okay I guess"

"Good cause I need someone to go with me cause the academy won't let me go out without anyone"

Mikan fell anime style

During the bus ride

"Hey Natsume?"

"What?"

"Why do you wanna go to central town…with me?"

"There's no one else, Ruka's playing with his animal friends and I don't wanna disturb him"

"But how bout Mochi? Koko? There are a lot of people who would go with you"

"Because little girl I-"

"Everyone please step of f the bus, we have arrived!" the bus driver said

"Natsume lets go!"

Mikan pulled, well dragged, Natsume unconsciously out of the bus.

"Let go of me stupid!"

"Oh! Sorry!!!"

"Hn." Then Natsume walked away

"Where are you going?"

"I said I needed someone to accompany me TO central town"

"Oh...what?"

"Hn"

Then he left, she just stuck her tongue at him

_What was I thinking! Of course he didn't wanna spend time with me duh; he had no choice in coming here with me in the first place. Ugh…_

So she bought some Howalons and ate them under a tree, as she was eating a lot when she saw couples passed by.

_I wonder how it feels to have a boyfriend…_

Don't get me wrong, Mikan is absolutely gorgeous, she's matured a lot physically and she doesn't wear pigtails anymore, usually she just lets her hair down or tie it in a ponytail but she has never had a boyfriend because every guy who tried to get close to her (Besides her friends) was strangely admitted to the hospital with third degree burns.

"Get me that one Yoh"

Mikan noticed a blonde girl standing in front of the jewelry shop with a brunette boy beside her.

"You like that one Anna-chan?"

_Wow she has the same name as Anna!_

"Duh Baka, and stop calling me that"

_Wow she isn't like the Anna-chan I know_

"Okay okay, I'll buy it for you!"

Then the boy kissed the girl's cheek and led her inside the shop

_Kawaii, the boy is really nice and the girl is a little mean but he still really likes her_

Then the two went out of the shop and the girl kissed the boy holding her new necklace.

"Arigato Yoh"

"Doitashimaste Anna-chan"

"Now let's find your cousin"

"Hai!"

_Wow, she's nicer hope they find who their looking for! Hmmm wonder what else is there_

So she went to the jewelry shop and saw beautiful types of jewelry. From rings to necklaces and it was purely amazing.

"Wow"

"Stop staring at it baka, you can never afford any of it"

"Natsume!"

"Hn"

"Natsume! Did you see the girl and boy here a minute ago?"

"No why"

"They were so Kawaii!"

"So?"

"Well there was this really pretty blonde girl who keeps bossing around a boy with brown hair, they looked like they were together! But when the boy did the girl a favor and kissed her she was really nicer! They were soo Kawaii!"

"What did you sa-"

Then something dropped on Mikan's head and looked up.

"Hmm? It's raining!"

"What?" then water dropped on Natsume's head too

"see?"

"Baka!"

Natsume pulled her to the nearest place where there was protection from the rain, which was the bus stop waiting shed; a lot of people were there too.

"Uh…arigato Natsume"

"Yeah yeah,"

After a few minutes the rain got heavier and heavier good thing the bus came.

When they got to the academy Mikan thought of something

"My room is so far! How can I get there without getting pounded by the rain!"

"UGH!"

Then Natsume pulled her again and got her to the boy's dormitory, which was nearer to the bus stop.

"Come on"

Natsume lead her to a door and when he opened it, it revealed an extravagant room, with a fire place, a big living room, a window showing the storm outside and it was like a hotel for millionaires.

"Natsume, where are we?"

"In my room"

"WHAT!"

"Shut up, I only brought us here because the rain won't stop. I'm not a maniac baka"

"Oh…"

Then suddenly Natsume took off his shirt, revealing a very well maintained upper body. Mikan just flushed red and looked away

"Baka! If we don't change our clothes were gonna get sick" then he opened a door and came back with some clothes in his hands.

"Here, you can change over there, in that room" pointing to the room he just came from

"Huh? Okay…"

Then she went into the room Natsume pointed to. It was a really big room with a huge bed, a desk, a cabinet, a big mirror and a few other stuff.

When she finished changing she noticed a small box beside the bed, when she opened it she saw a lot of bandages, medicine, betadine, etc.

"This must be Natsume's first aid kit. This is really new and it's so big! So this is what he bought at Central town"

**knock knock knock **

"Hey are you done yet?"

"Oh yeah"

"Then come out stupid"

"Oh sorry"

"Wow Natsume your room is so great"

"That's because I'm a special star idiot"

"Oh…Natsume…um…"

"You saw my new first aid kit didn't you?"

"Yeah, uh…sorry"

"Hn"

"Wow you even have a kitchen!" snapping back to her self

"Yeah"

"WOW! Hey do you mind if I make some hot chocolate?"

"Hn"

"Yeay!"

After a while Mikan sat beside Natsume in front of the fireplace handing him a cup

"Thanks"

"Your welcome!"

"Seems like the rain won't stop"

"Hai"

"You do know what this means don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll have to stay here"

"WHAT!"

"Duh baka, unless you wanna run to your dorm in this storm?"

"Hmm…it's warmer here so okay…"

"Hey Natsume"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you decide to come with me to Central Town?"

"I told you, you were the only one to ask"

"Oh…"

"Hn"

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Why did you buy a really big first aid kit?"

"I get hurt when I'm on a mission"

"But why do you do them if you get hurt!" she was starting to show her very serious emotional side now

"I have to"

"Why?"

"To protect my friends and the girl I love"

Mikan was speechless; she knew and understood what Natsume had to do so she just stopped asking questions.

Then it was time to sleep. Mikan hopped to the bed once she got in the room

"I sleep on the bed idiot"

"Huh? But-but. Where do I sleep?"

"On the floor"

"But I don't wanna sleep on the floor! It's cold!"

"So? Do you wanna sleep beside me?" Mikan blushed

"No!" then she took some pillows and settled herself on the floor

She couldn't sleep, it was really cold and she was shivering, she knew it was cold but not this cold!

"Hey" Natsume called to check

"Ye-yeah?"

"Come up here your shaking"

"I-I'm o-okay…"

"You're so stubborn"

Then he stood up from his bed and carried her to his bed.

"Th-Thanks Natsume"

"Hn"

He just laid down beside her a bit away. But he could still feel her shaking, then he turned to Mikan and pulled her closer, she was now so close to him than her head was in the middle of his head and his shoulder and he could practically feel her breathe.

"Natsume what are you-I'm not shaking anymore. Arigato Natsume-kun"

_I like being this close to him, I know I shouldn't be but I am. Too bad he already loves another girl, but I'm happy I get to be with him like this even if it's just this moment._

"Mikan" Natsume whispered

"Aren't you wondering who the girl I wanna protect and love is?"

"Uh...hai…who is it?"

"It's you"

"Really Natsume? You love me?"

"Yeah…thought it's the best time to tell you, I may never get this kind of chance"

Then Mikan pulled away a bit and looked into his eyes

"You're not lying"

"Why should I?"

Then she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips then settled her head between his neck and his shoulder again.

"I love you too…goodnight Natsume-kun"

"goodnight…"

Then Natsume kissed the top of her head

"Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I remembered the blonde girl's name!"

"So?"

"Just wanted to tell you cause she has the same name as one for our friends…"

"Oh yeah which one?"

"Anna-chan"

"What?"

"Uh-huh, well I'm tired now goodnight"

"But-Goodnight Mikan"

* * *

A/N: WHA! I always wanted to make that scene! I love fluff…Well hope you liked my story!!! I did it to put my fave scene in and-

Anna: Why did you include me?

Me: Uh…ehehe...Don't worry I'll tell everyone why!

Anna: Good because I'll-

Yoh: Hehehe, Anna-chan calm down

Anna: Hn…

Yeah, Hehehe. Yoh and Anna? Their Shaman King characters, I have a plan for them HAHAHAHA!

Anna: Don't be so happy baka

Uh right, well now I sound like a freak, well hope you like my story! Reviews please! I really wanna try making a multi-chaptered story and fuse it with shaman king.

But it all depends on you guys, this can stay a one shot or it can grow longer. Well I hope you liked it one-shot or not.

Thanks for spending some time to read it!

Always wanted to do that!

Hehehe…


	2. I can't tell them!

A/N: Sankyuu everyone! Wha this is the first time I've done this hope you guys keep on reviewing! And even though it's a common/predictable plot hope you still like it! Sorry it took so long I had to write it and our internet got dudded, sorry!

P.S. Natsume will be very OOC at times so those who hate OOCness you may turn back now, I want Natsume to be like Dominic in MHPP, it's a great story you can read at fictionpress.

Well enjoy! Oh, don't worry Natsume won't be OOC all the time only sometimes.

* * *

Being With You

Chapter Two: I can't tell them!

The sun came up and the rays of light passed Natsume's enormous glass window and flooded the room with light. The light got to Natsume's eyes and he woke up.

"What? Morning already?"

Then he noticed he was alone in his bed, he frowned and just sat up.

"Was it all a dream?"

But then he looked beside his bed and on the floor was a pillow and blanket.

"So it wasn't a dream, but did she leave already? Hn…"

So he jumped out of the bed and decided to take a bath. He took a towel and went out his bedroom to the big bathroom.

He walked to it and opened the door, hey his bathroom was super big and he had a shower, a bathtub, a toilet and everything in separate places. He placed his towel at the rack and started stripping. He was down to his boxers when-

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"MIKAN!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" he took the towel and wrapped it around himself

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" she kept on saying, when she looked up Natsume was looking at her shocked then she remembered she was only wearing a towel, it was wrapped around her and it was like a small tube dress. Then Natsume she saw smirk.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!" then she threw anything she could find at him which this time was a soap bar still in its hard box. Then she went out of the room.

When she was outside she quickly went to Natsume's room to change, she closed the curtains of course and locked the door. She changed to the clothes she wore yesterday which was already dry. If you're wondering it was a pretty pink spaghetti strap blouse and a matching Lilac skirt. Then someone knocked at the door (she was already done changing).

"What?"

"Open the door" Natsume said outside the door

"Why should I?"

"I need to change Mikan"

She blushed as he said her name

"No! Hmph!"

"Aww don't treat your boyfriend like this"

Then Mikan opened the door

"My boyfriend?"

"Uh…um…will you be my…" Natsume Hyuuga started stuttering

"???" Mikan made a blushing confused face, when Natsume saw this he sighed

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…so will you?"

"Y-yes!"

Then Mikan hugged her new boyfriend and Natsume hugged back both smiling.

"Uh Mikan?"

"Hai?"

"I need to change now"

"Oh! Gomenasai!" then she moved from the door way remembering that Natsume was only wearing a towel.

"_smirk_"

"Uh Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll just go make us some breakfast"

"Knock yourself out"

Then he stepped into his room to change and Mikan happily went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Natsume was done he came out wearing a dark blue shirt and some ordinary jeans. He ruffled his hair a bit and didn't dry it all so it had this wet look.

Then he smelled the sweet delicious scent of food. And made his way to the kitchen, there he found Mikan wearing a cute apron already preparing the food.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun"

"What did you cook?"

"Uh, steamed rice, Miso soup, Natto, Nori, Tamagoyaki and pickles!" she said proudly

"You'll make that all?"

"Hai!"

"How long will you do that?"

"I'm almost done!"

"Really?"

"Hai!"

She just smiled and continued cooking. Natsume just sat on the seat and plopped his shoulders down the dinner table and started toying with what was on the table.

"Finish!"

"Hn"

Then Mikan and Natsume started eating, Natsume totally enjoyed what Mikan cooked but he would never tell. But Mikan has her ways.

"Natsume-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like it?"

"Hn"

"Natsume!"

"Shut up I'm trying to eat here"

Mikan knew what he meant so she just ate as well; the couple was silent as they were eating. When they were done

"You don't have to wash them"

"Why?"

"Place them there" pointing to an oven-like appliance

"what's that?"

"a dishwasher, now just put those plates in"

"Okay"

"Hn"

Then he went outside the kitchen, when Mikan was done she found Natsume sitting on the couch. So she sat next to him, suddenly Natsume lied down her lap which startled Mikan.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"Uh-no…" then she started playing with his hair. (WHA! I love imagining this! Uh sorry go on now…)

"Natsume?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should tell the others?"

"Who?"

"You know Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko-"

"Shut up, don't recite them all"

"Oh, gomen"

"Yeah I guess" then Mikan had big smile

"When! When!"

"today, but we have to do it together"

"Why?"

"They won't believe you baka"

"Natsume!"

"Hn…" then he just gave a smile

"You should smile more often Natsume-kun, I like it when you smile"

"…" he turned away trying to hide the blush

"Hey Polka-dots?"

"Natsume! I'm your girlfriend now can you stop calling me that?"

"okay okay,"

"Sankyuu! What is it?"

"About yesterday, you told me you saw a blonde girl and a brunette boy."

"Uh-huh!"

"What were they wearing?"

"They weren't wearing uniforms but since it was Saturday we don't need to wear them"

"No, I mean, okay did the girl wear a red bandana?"

"Uh…yeah! I remember she did"

"and did the boy have head-"

"Natsume" Persona came in from the window

"Persona, what are you doing here?" Natsume stood up

"You have a mission" then he turned to the window

"Hmph" then Natsume followed

"Natsume" Mikan called out softly

"Don't worry, I'll be back and we can tell them together so promise me you won't tell them yet cause you'll just make a fool out of yourself"

"okay…"

"Hyuuga!" Persona called

"bye" then he kissed her, Mikan blushed as she saw Natsume disappear out the window, away from her view

She sighed and sat down.

"What do I do now? If Ruka or Natsume's friends come in they'll be surprised I'm here and I can't tell them yet"

Then she stood up and went outside of Natsume's room, she closed the door and made her way out of the building. Luckily nobody saw her come outside of Natsume's room.

Then she went to her room. She was about to open her door when,

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Anna and Nonoko called out

"Uh, Ohayo!"

"Mikan where were you yesterday?"

"Uh, I went to central town remember?"

"Yes but you didn't come back to your room!"

Anna and Nonoko knew because ever since Mikan became a two-star their rooms were next to each other, well Mikan was in the center of their rooms.

"Well it rained so much I stayed in someone else's room"

"OH! Alright…" _Good they thought I stayed in Hotaru's room_

"Uh hai…"

"So Mikan-chan who did you go to Central Town with?"

"Uh…I…um…" _I don't wanna lie but if I tell them they'll ask more questions and I don't wanna break my promise to Natsume!_

"Mikan-chan? Are you alright?"

"I went with Natsume! Bye!"

Then she hurriedly went inside the room and closed the door.

"Gomenasai! I really miss my room!" she said while inside the safety of here room

"She must like her room very much ne Anna-chan?"

"Hai, sometimes I don't understand Mikan…"

"Hmm…" they started going to their respective rooms

Then Mikan just proceeded to her bed and sighed. She looked at the clock and said

"When will Natsume come back? I can't lie to my friends or not tell them… But at least I'm safe here in my room!"

So she just did things to keep her occupied, sleep, write something on her notebooks, sketch, and heck she even did her homework!

**Grrroooowwwllll!!**

"What was that?!"

**GROWL!**

"There it is again! Oh! It's my tummy, its lunch time already? But how do I get to the cafeteria without getting caught by Nonoko and Anna?"

_think-think-THINK!_

"I got it!"

She neared her bedroom window and opened it, and then she climbed down slowly until she slipped and fell hard on the ground and behind the bushes.

"Itai…"

After recovering from the fall she then skipped down the cafeteria and ate her two-star quality food.

"Ahhh Mikan-san!"

"Iinchou!"

"Konichiwa!"

"Uh, Konichiwa Yuu!"

"Where were you? Nonoko and Anna asked me yesterday that you didn't go back to your room last night"

"Um…it rained so hard that I-um…had to sleep in someone else's room!"

"Ohhh…who's room? Hotaru stayed in her lab all night, she said she didn't see you since yesterday too"

"Um…uh…" _Oh no! I can't tell Yuu I slept in Natsume's room! He'll ask questions and then I can't keep my promise to Natsume that I won't tell anyone were together!_

"Your right Mikan-san!" someone said

"What the, who said that?"

"Ah, Konichiwa Koko!" Yuu greeted the person behind Mikan

"Koko?" Mikan asked herself extremely worried

"Konichiwa Yuu! Mikan, Mikan so you and Na-"

"AH KOKO!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!" then Mikan pulled him out of the cafeteria holding his mouth and practically dragging him far from everyone.

Once they were in a safe distance

"Koko if you tell anyone about what you heard from my mind I will kill you!" pulling his collar and screaming at him.

"H-hai Sakura-san…I-I won't"

"Good, Arigato Koko!" Mikan snapped back to her cheery thankful self

"y-yeah" Then Koko ran as fast as he could back to the cafeteria.

"Koko-san!" But suddenly Nonoko called him, he, smitten, looked to where the voice came from and saw the said girl waving. He waved back not slowing down and

**BAM!**

He hit the tree.

"Koko-san!"

Meanwhile…

Mikan got as far away from everyone as possible, how? By simply running to where no one was there. And it was to one of the forests.

"Phew, good thing Koko won't tell anybody…"

"Won't tell anybody what?"

"HOTARU!!!"

"Yeah it's me, answer the question baka"

"H-hai…um, uh…Wait! Shouldn't you be blackmailing Ruka-pyon now?"

"He got all the wild animals calm down, he used his stupid Alice."

"So?"

"People won't buy pictures of Nogi being calm, they're tired of it already…"

"Ohhh…okay…"

"You still didn't answer my question idiot"

"Uh, um…what was your question again?"

"What did Koko hear that you don't want anyone knowing about?"

"Oh that! Koko heard my thoughts again and I don't want to let everyone know my secret"

"What secret?"

"Hotaru! If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

"Tch"

"_phew_"

"Where were you last night baka?"

"Huh? Oh, why do you ask?"

"Yuu asked me if I knew where you were last night, he thought you were with me but I told him I never saw you since you asked me to go with you to Central Town. And I was in my lab all night cause of the rain"

"Um...I…"

"Mikan!"

"Ruka-pyon!" _Sankyuu! Sankyuu!_

"Imai"

"Nogi"

"Did you take blackmailing pictures of me again?"

"No, don't be so vain Nogi"

"I am not vain! So what are you doing here in the first place?"

"This isn't your school Nogi"

"I didn't say this was my school!"

"Yeah so why do you need to know why I'm here?"

"Because you don't have any other reason to be here than to blackmail me!"

"I told you not to be so vain Nogi, vanity kills"

"I am not vain!"

_This is my chance!_

Mikan quietly walked away when

"Mikan! I'm not done with you! Where were you last night?!" Unfortunately nothing gets past Hotaru

"Uh I…"

"Oh no! The animals are going wild again! I used my pheromone alice already!" Ruka shouted before running to the animals in the forest where different animal sounds could be heard.

"This is going to be priceless, make that overpriceless" Hotaru said smirking before following Ruka with her digital camera ready.

Mikan smiled at her situation and thanked herself for using her Alice unconsciously.

"I need a place to hide, but my room is too dangerous…hmmm"

_...think… think… think… think… think… think… think… think… think… think… think…_

"I got it!"

In a few minutes she was now at the foot of the Sakura tree, sighing.

"Finally…"

She fell asleep for a while only to be awaken by a soft whisper

"Mikan…"

"Hmmm"

"_Mikan-chan_"

"Hnnn"

"SAKURA!!!"

"AAAAHHH!!!"

She woke up and saw Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna. Startled she stood up.

"Uh…hi guys!"

"You still haven't answered my question idiot" Hotaru said

"Uh…I-"

"Mikan have you seen Natsume?" Ruka asked

"I think he's-"

"Mikan I didn't tell them anything I swear!" Koko swore

"Tha-"

"Mikan! What did Koko not tell us?!" Anna and Nonoko persistently questioned

"Um you see-"

"Mikan-san are you okay?" Yuu asked sincerely

Mikan was so confused in all the questions she was stuttering and stuff. Until someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and

"Natsu-"

Before she could finish he titled her chin up with his index finger and placed a light kiss on her lips. When he broke it he placed his arms around her and nodded his head telling her to look behind. When she did her friends were all gaping, even Koko! While Hotaru was checking and editing some pictures on her camera, obviously she took a picture of them just now, make that pictures.

"Yes we're together" Natsume calmly said while placing his head on hers

"KAWAII!!!!" Anna and Nonoko were the first to react

"Finally" Ruka and Hotaru said at the same time, they looked at each other but then turned away and blushed

"Natsume!" Mikan said

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go to Central town with our friends and celebrate? Please"

"Fine"

"Hey guys! Let's go to central town! We can all celebrate!"

"YEAY!!!"

In Central Town

They were all eating snacks at one restaurant.

"So you finally told her huh?" Ruka spoke with his bestfriend

"Yeah…maybe you should tell Imai too"

"WHAT?! I-I don't like her…"

"Yeah…that's what I said"

Ruka just blushed and walked away, Mikan then sat with her boyfriend and he put an arm around her, she leaned on his shoulder smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm so happy our friends are happy that we are happy together!"

"Stop saying happy"

"But I am!"

"…" Without the reply Mikan sat up

"Hey! That's the girl and the boy I saw at the front of the jewelry shop yesterday!" pointing to the door

"What?"

Natsume looked where she was pointing and a girl and a boy walked in. The boy had brown hair, headphones on his neck, wearing an open whit shirt and green pants while the girl had blonde hair with a bandana, wearing a black dress and two necklaces one with black pearls and the other a silver chain and pendant. Then the boy waved at Natsume.

"Natsume!" the brunette boy cheerily called

"Asakura…" Natsume just said

"Natsume? You know him?" Mikan curiously asked

"Yeah…he's my cousin"

* * *

A/N: WHA!!! End for now, that was the longest thing I've ever written here. Hoped you liked it! Reviews please!!! I wanna know what you think and what you wanna know about this chapter! I'll update soon! 

Classes are gonna start but I'll keep on writing if you keep on reviewing! Also I'll really welcome suggestions!:)

Thanks for reading! This was a long one!


	3. Why They're Here

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm so excited! These long-shots are pretty amazing to write! Well here's the next chappie! Hope you review and hope you like it!

Now for the Recap!

Mikan: What's a recap?

Natsume: It's a replay/review of the last chapter stupid

Anna: You know Mikan; you're as stupid as Yoh

Yoh: Anna-chan don't say that!

Anna: Say that again and you'll die

Me: Okay! Here's what happened in the last chapter! Mikan-chan you wanna disclaim?

Mikan: Hai! Kakasol728 doesn't own Gakuen Alice

Anna: Nor do you own me

Me: I know…nor do I own Shaman King

* * *

Being With You

"Why They're Here"

...Start Recap...

_Natsume looked where Mikan was pointing and a girl and a boy walked in. The boy had brown hair, orange headphones on his neck, wearing an open white shirt and green pants while the girl had blonde hair with a bandana, wearing a black dress and two necklaces one with black pearls and the other a silver chain and pendant. Then the boy waved at Natsume._

"_Natsume!" the brunette boy cheerily called_

"_Asakura…" Natsume just said_

"_Natsume? You know him?" Mikan curiously asked_

"_Yeah…he's my cousin"_

...End Recap...

"What?" everyone's reaction was the same they were all shocked that Natsume had a cousin and more shocked that he admitted it openly

"Hehehe, you didn't tell them did you Natsume?" the brunette said as if he said something unimportant

"Hn"

"Uh…your Natsume's cousin?" Mikan addressed to the boy, everyone anticipating the answer

"Hai! My name is Yoh, Yoh Asakura"

"Really? Wow! My name is Mikan! Mikan Sakura!"

"Cool! We almost have the same last name!"

"Yeah!"

"Tch, baka" Natsume and the blonde girl said

"Oh! And this is Anna-chan!" Yoh introduced the girl

**THWAKK!!!**

Suddenly Anna hit Yoh, so strong! Yoh's head got all red with one hit, Yoh was unconscious and everybody sweat dropped and were pretty afraid.

"Hey Ruka"

"Yeah Koko?"

"She isn't like our Anna-chan"

"Hai, she's like-"

"Hotaru"

"If you call me that again one million push-ups more when we get home" Anna told Yoh

"H-Hai…"

"Anna-cha, I mean Anna-san?" Mikan asked

"What?"

"Why are you and Yoh here?"

"We need to talk to him" pointing to Natsume

"Oh! Really?"

"Hai Mikan-san" Yoh said recovering from the hit

"Wait, how old are you?" Hotaru asked out of the blue

"18" they said together

"Ahhh" everyone replied in unison

"Oh yeah! This is my bestfriend Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko" Mikan said introducing her friends

"Ahh, hello!" Yoh greeted cheerily

"Hi!" the rest replied

"Yoh-sempai, Anna-sempai!"

"Hai Mikan-san?" Yoh replied for them both

"How are you and Natsume cousins?"

"Umm…My father's brother is Natsume's father"

"But how come Natsume never mentioned you?"

"It may be because of what happened in the past"

What Yoh said made everyone recall the fire incident in Natsume's past

"Oh, but why isn't your last name Hyuuga?"

"My father adapted my mother's family name"

"Do you have an alice Yoh-sempai?"

"No"

"But we do have a special gift" he added

"Really what?" everybody was listening attentively, well if they weren't before they are now!

"Anna and I have Shaman Powers" everyone was shocked and confused

"What's that?"

"It means we are shamans"

Okay everybody fell after that

"Baka, Shamans practice Shamanism and have supernatural powers which make us communicate and do those type of things with the dead and the spirits" Anna cleared it

"WOW!" everyone had similar reactions

"Hai! Hehehe, Anna explains it better!" Yoh said rubbing his head

"But are Shaman Powers and Alices different?"

"Yes…"

"Ohh, how?"

"It's complicated, your mind can't take my explanation" Anna said coldly, now people were thinking if she really was related to Hotaru

"Okay...but your ability is like You-chan's!"

"Mikan my name is Yoh not You, hehehe"

"No! We have a demon caster here in the academy who is like our little brother, he's name is Youichi!"

"Ahhh…but we don't cast demons"

"Oh"

"So how do you get those powers?!" Koko asked

"Is it inborn or learned?" Ruka questioned

"What else do you do other than communicate?!" Yuu intrigued

The other's got very intrigued and excited and started asking questions about their different ability.

"Anna-sempai how did you get your hair like that?!" Anna and Nonoko asked

Okay not all about their non-alice ability

"Hey where's Natsume?" Nobody was listening to Mikan so she went outside to look for him, and she found him by a tree

"Natsume-kun"

"Hn" then she sat down beside him

"Why did you go out?"

"I don't need to listen to what they say"

"Natsume why didn't you tell us about them? Even Ruka-pyon was shocked"

"…"

"Okay" Mikan saw Natsume didn't want to talk about it so she just leaned her head on his shoulder

"Natsume the sky looks so pretty tonight"

"Hn"

"They seem really nice…well I think Anna-san is a little nice"

"…"

"Natsume-kun?"

"What?"

"When did you first meet them?"

"When I was a kid my father told me that his brother, my uncle, was going to visit. And that he was bringing his son for me to play with."

"…" Mikan listened attentively

"Then one day they came, Yoh was really fun to play with, he was older than me so he knew a lot of games, he was pretty lazy but he always played with me, Anna was with him too but she didn't play with us much. That was the first time I met him, he was cheery, stupid but really fun"

"(Mikan smiled)"

"But then the accident happened, it wasn't long until I came to the academy. I never saw them again. I thought I didn't want a family anymore; it seemed they didn't care either. The accident scarred me for life and Yoh's family was just a distant memory"

"But they're here, what could they be here for?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care"

"Natsume…"

"mommy! daddy!"

"Who said that?" Mikan got worried

"Me!" The seven year old showed himself

"You-chan! What are you doing here? It's already very late!" said the worried Mikan

"I didn't get the last bus home"

"Ahh"

"And I'm sleepy"

"Okay You-chan, we'll get you to bed"

"daddy?"

"Hai, Youichi. We will"

"Yeay!"

Mikan and Natsume held Youichi's hand and walked together like a family, Mikan was looking worriedly at Natsume

_Why does he push his family away? It took me a while to stop being pushed but he should be happy his family is here. Natsume? Why?_

Then they arrived at Youichi's Dormitory and went inside his room

"Goodnight You-chan" Mikan whispered before kissing his forehead

"Night mommy, night daddy"

"Night Youichi" Natsume said calmly

They went outside and proceeded to walk to their dormitories

"It's a good thing Youichi likes me now and doesn't scare me with those ghosts"

"Hn"

"…"

"Hey" Natsume called

"Hai?"

"You wanna go to my room? We haven't had dinner yet and the cafeteria's closed"

"Sure!"

Then Mikan held his hand, Natsume let her and they entwined fingers. They walked to Natsume's room, they were silent but it didn't bother them. When they got to his room-

"Hey cuz!" Yoh greeted

"What are you doing here?" Natsume said coldly

"We said we needed to talk to you didn't we?" Anna revealed herself from the kitchen

"Hmmm…that smells great!" Mikan said after smelling a sweet scent from the kitchen

"I made dinner, stupid Yoh you're such a pig"

"Anna-sempai?"

"What?"

"Can I have some too?"

"Hn"

"Yeay!"

Mikan rushed to the kitchen and ate with Yoh; hey they looked like twins eating at the same speed while Natsume and Anna looked at them with amusement and disgust, eating themselves. After they ate they went into the living room

"What do you want?" Natsume asked, or shall I say demanded

"Stop being so rude Hyuuga" Anna scolded

"Hmph"

"Hehehe, sorry about what happened at the restaurant you guys!" Yoh apologized

"Tch, Yoh can't help it if he babbles like a grandfather even before we have grandchildren" Anna commented

"WE?! Wow! You guys are really serious on your relationship! Kawaii!"

"We're engaged baka" Anna said showing her the ring

"Wow…But you're so young!"

"Arranged Marriage"

"Oh, but do you love each other?"

There was no reply; Mikan was confused, very confused and intrigued

"You still didn't tell me what your doing here Asakura" Natsume broke their silence

"Hmph, here" Anna tossed him a piece of paper, where Natsume's eyes grew

"You're getting married?"

"Really?!" Mikan said while looking at the paper, which was a wedding invitation

"Hai!" Yoh said cheerily

"But you guys are just 18!"

"We are, that's why we can get married" Anna answered

"But why do you want to rush your marriage?"

"…"

"Anna-sempai? Yoh-sempai?"

"It was my grandfather's death wish…" Yoh answered

"d-death wish?"

Yoh couldn't answer, he was bowing his head and tears could be seen flowing from his face and falling to the floor

"Master Yoh-mei, Yoh's grandfather died a few months ago. His last wish was to let us get married as soon as we could" Anna answered for him

"But what do I have anything to do with this?" Natsume asked clearly annoyed

"He said that when we do you have to be there"

"What?"

"Because you came to the Academy we couldn't contact you or even find you. Nevertheless the tournament took most of our time and thinking"

"Tournament?" Mikan asked

"We told you were Shamans, Yoh had to join the Shaman King Tournament which is held every 500 years. Yoh had to train hard so he started when he was still a kid, that's why we couldn't find Natsume"

"Oh" Mikan said but she felt relieved that they didn't abandon Natsume they had reasons why

"Master Yoh-mei found out that you were in the academy and that this year they would let families see students and let them go out-"

"REALLY!" Mikan said but Anna just ignored her

"You'd in it and your silly girlfriend can be a bridesmaid"

Then Yoh went out still sobbing

"Hey Baka" Anna addressed to Mikan

"Hai?"

"Go check on him Will you? He'll drown himself in his own tears"

"Hai!"

So Mikan went out

"That's why you have to go"

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will"

"Your so stubborn Hyuuga! We know what happened, it wasn't proved that it was your fault, it doesn't mean just because you lost your family doesn't mean you get to push us away" she said oh so coldly

"This is your chance to find your family again, why can't you see that baka?Yoh's grandfather tried to find you, he did but he didn't even get the chance to see you. This is all he asks and that's what you say?"

Meanwhile…

"Yoh-sempai are you okay?"

"Hai Mikan-san…"

"Why did you cry?"

"I miss my Oji-san very much Mikan"

"Hai, I understand…"

"You do?" Then Yoh was startled when she bent her head down and she was crying

"I lost my grandpa last year…I didn't get to see him because I was here. Mr. Narumi told me he passed away because of Natural reasons. I cried for many days and I was really depressed. My Oji-san was all I had, but now with the help of my friends I realized have my friends and they're my family now. I still miss my grandpa but I think he's in a better place now, and he's happy"

"…"

"Was what Anna-sempai said that we can go out from school true?"

"Hai…"

"Great…I can visit my Oji-san…But how did you know?"

"It seems my grandpa looked for Natsume, he knew what happened and together with my father they tried to find him. That's why they knew"

"Ohh…"

"(smile)"

"Yoh-sempai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Anna-sempai?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Your getting married, isn't love a very important reason to that? You'll be spending the rest of your life with each other"

"H-hai…"

"So do you?"

"…"

"Or are you doing this for your Oji-san?"

"Honestly?"

"Hai!"

"Both…"

"So you do love Anna-chan?"

"Hai…"

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sure if she loves me back…"

"But you kissed her when you gave her that necklace right?"

"Yeah I'm surprised she didn't hit me"

"Yes but she blushed!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"I hope she's happy that were getting married and also for Oji-san…"

"You will never know until you tell her! That's what Natsume did" Blushing at the last thing she said which blurted out unconsciously

"So you love Natsume?"

"Y-yes…"

"Hehehe…"

"WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!"

Mikan suddenly screamed pointing at something when Yoh looked at what she was pointing at he laughed

"Why are you laughing Yoh-sempai!?!"

"Hahaha, wait…Amidamaru!"

"Master Yoh!"

"Master?"

"Mikan this is Amidamaru, he's my guardian ghost. He fought with me in the tournament and he's one of my best friends. Don't worry Mikan, most ghosts and spirits are really nice and are just misunderstood"

"Ohh"

"May I ask who you are?" the samurai ghost asked

"M-Mikan…Mikan Sakura"

"Ahh, I am Amidamaru…"

"What are you doing here buddy?" Yoh asked his ghost friend

"I felt that you were depressed master Yoh so I came"

"Wow that was fast! Hehehe"

They were laughing when Anna came out the door

"Say goodbye to your stubborn cousin Yoh, were leaving"

"Huh? Right now?"

"We've spent 3 days here and I don't want that Pilica to ruin my wedding with all the flowers and colors, lets go. Besides it's up to him now" Then Yoh and Mikan went inside to find Natsume's hair covering his face

"Natsume-kun…"

"Uh, sayonara Natsume!" Yoh sleepily waved goodbye

"Sayonara Mikan-san"

"Sayonara Yoh-sempai!"

When they left Mikan sat beside Natsume

"Are you going Natsume-kun?"

"Hn"

"Natsume you can go! The academy will let us go out now!"

"So? That doesn't mean I will just for a dead man's request"

**SLAP **

Natsume held his cheek, Mikan just…slapped him

"I'm sorry Natsume but don't you ever speak like that of your elders!"

"gomen…"

"I know you don't want to get hurt Natsume but this is a chance to have a family, Please Natsume go…They kept looking for you even when you were here"

"…"

"Natsume, just go…for me?"

"Fine…"

"You will?!" Mikan then jumped around like she won the lottery

"But one catch"

"Hmm?"

"You have to come with me"

"You want me to come with you?"

"You can visit your hometown before we go to Izumo, besides they won't let me go alone"

"Really! Natsume! Sankyuu!" hugging her boyfriend

"Yeah yeah, and I know you want to join the wedding ceremony"

"Hai! Kawaii! I would wear a gown and a walk down the aisle and-" jumping even higher with every word

"It's getting late…daffodils"

"Natsume you pervert!"

"Come on I'll take you to your room"

"(Blush)"

So they walked to the girl's dormitory and to her room

"Night Natsume -kun"

"Night" Then Natsume leaned down and gave her a goodnight kiss

"Oh My Go-"

They had to break the kiss

"Urasai Nonoko-chan!" they could hear whispers

"Gomen! Gomen!"

"Night"

Then Natsume disappeared from sight as Mikan closed her door.

* * *

Hoped you liked that long one! That was a pretty confusing story, but just ask and you'll be answered alright? And any demands and suggestions will be heard! 

Mikan: Why is Oji-san gone?

Me: Sorry Mikan-chan...

Yoh: Why is my Oji-san gone too?

Me: Uh...Sorry Yoh

Mikan and Yoh: HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!!!

Natsume and Anna: Now look what you did

Me: Sorry!

Everyone I'm so sorry for letting their granpa's pass away. I'm so sorry, but it's part of my plot. Sorry!

Please don't leave without a review? PLEASE!


	4. Controversial Couple

A/N: Thanks so much everyone! The reviews were awesome! Thank you! School's coming up and I'm afraid I might not get to update as much! Wha! Don't worry; this story is a top priority for me! Hehehe…

Well here's the next chappie! I can't believe you beard reading the really long one! Well hope you can bear this too! It's pretty long but it's enjoyable! I think…

P.S. Don't 4get to leave a review! Please Lang…And if you wanna be mentioned or thanked in the next chappie or the following ones just tell me okay? This is my way of thanking you guys!

Me: Okay can anyone disclaim for me?

Mikan and Yoh: (still recovering from the news in the last chapter)

Me: Natsume?

Natsume: no

Me: Anna?

Anna: You want to get hit little girl?

Me: gulp Okay I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shaman King!

PS. No Fusion for this Chappie

Being With You

IV

"Controversial Couple"

Mikan was sound asleep, dreaming about Howalons, a friendly-version of Hotaru and a very loving Natsume. So yeah she was absolutely dreaming.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"What was that?!" she said waking up from her very fantastic dream

"You're going to be late Polka-dots if you won't change now" a deep and familiar voice said on the other side of the door

"Natsume?"

"Yeah it's me so hurry up or I'll go to class without you"

"Oh right it's Monday!"

"Hn"

He was leaning on the door when

**POW!**

Mikan opened it and Natsume fell through it, now they were on top of each other. They both blushed but Mikan looked away.

"Hm, you don't want your boyfriend to see you blush?"

"No, I haven't brushed my teeth yet"

"Wha!" someone gasped at the door

"Nonoko-san!" Mikan called out to her friend

"Mikan…"

"No! It's not what you think! Natsume get off me your heavy!"

"Hn"

"Ohayo Nonoko-san!" she stood up

"Ohayo Mikan…Sorry about-"

"It's okay"

"You better hurry up or you'll be late for class! Me and Anna-chan are going already"

"Hai!"

"Well see yah!"

"Bye!"

Then she closed the door, she turned around to see Natsume exploring around her room.

"You such a little girl" he teased

"Hmph! I'm gonna take a bath now, don't break anything!"

"I'm not you Baka"

"For a boyfriend Natsume you sure aren't that nice"

"Hn"

So Mikan took a bath and Natsume looked around her room, it wasn't as grand as his but it was okay. Then he spotted a picture of an old man and a very small version of Mikan. He took it so that he could examine it more.

"I'm done-"

"Is this your grandpa?"

"Yeah…"

"You really miss him don't you?"

"I do, but like I said to Yoh-sempai, he's in a better place now…"

"…"

"Come on lets go! Were gonna be late!"

"You just noticed?"

"Hmph!"

They walked to their classroom which was just a few walking steps away, it was almost class time so everybody was in their classrooms already so they didn't see the new couple walking together hand in hand.

Meanwhile in their classroom…

"Hotaru-san!" Anna and Nonoko said to their raven haired friend

"What?"

"Should we tell everyone about _them_?" stressing the word them

"Hn"

"Aw Hotaru your no help!"

"I don't own you so do what you want"

"Okay! Every-"

"Just think about the consequences"

"gulp"

"good, now go back to your seats they should be coming in anytime now and you don't wanna be part of our class' drama"

"hai!"

As soon as the two girls left a certain blue-eyed boy sat next to Hotaru, when she noticed this she took out her Baka Gun and pointed it at him

"What do you think your doing Nogi?"

"Uh…calm down Imai"

"Answer"

"Well each desk only has two chairs"

"So?" still her finger was on the trigger

"Well Mikan and Natsume would probably sit with each other and since Mikan won't sit here, can I?"

"Hn" then she lowered her Baka Gun and placed it inside her bag and stated scribbling on a piece of paper

"What's that Imai?"

"It's a plan for my new invention stupid"

"Oh…are you done yet?"

"If I was I wouldn't be working on it would I?"

"Y-yeah…So why aren't you done yet?"

"I don't know if which animal form would be fit for my invention"

"Well you could come with me to the Western Forest later so that you could decide with the animals in front of you"

"Western Forest?"

"They made it sort of a wild life preserve, I go there at times when I'm not with Natsume"

"Hn, Okay…Since the Baka will be to busy with her new boyfriend and seeing the real view of the animals could be more help, I guess I could"

"Really?"

"Yeah but why so excited Nogi?"

"Nothing! I'm not excited!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm-"

Then the door opened…

"Ohayo Everyone!"

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Usually a lot of people would reply but now it was just Anna, Yuu, Nonoko and Koko who did.

"Hn"

Maybe people were speechless because together with Mikan was the famous infamous fire caster. People were silent as they just stared at the two holding each other's hand going to their seats.

"Natsume-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Why are the looking at us like that? They look like their watching a show on TV?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"I don't like it, and something makes me feel weird."

"Yeah the stares can get you like that"

"No not that, they're really…silent"

"Oh, you want them to be noisy?"

"Yeah…Like normal"

"Okay, they want a show we'll give them a show"

"What do you-"

Mikan couldn't finish her question because Natsume already kissed her, she kissed back. Mikan got what she wanted and the classroom erupted like a volcano. Fan girls were crying and fainting, boys were either disappointed or catcalling and well the rest were happy they were finally together.

"Wow Natsume-kun their even noisier than before!"

"Hn, a kiss can do that"

"Ahh!"

Then Natsume wrapped one arm around her while Mikan just leaned on his shoulder. The others were still fainting, laughing and some just did wha they normally would, but were still very noisy.

"Class please settle down!" A teacher walked in lessening the racket, but the fan girls weren't over losing Natsume and kept on wailing

"You don't want me to exchange my class for Mr. Jinno don't you?" Everyone just gulped and were silent

"So what's everyone fussing about?" Then everyone looked at Natsume and Mikan who were just sitting by each other, holding hands and leaning on each other and arguing. Completely normal, everyday stuff added with extra fluff. (A/N hehehe,rhyme)

"Oh! Now I understand, well you have to divert your attention from them to your teachers now, you have taken your very important last exams but you still have classes with us so that you will be ready for next year…" He said before writing on the board

The rest of the day went smoothly sobs and giggles could be heard but that was it. Everyone paid attention in class, they knew what the teachers taught them would be very helpful for their next year level. The classes were shortened because the lessons wouldn't be that long so the class would end at about 2:30.

"2:28…" someone whispered

"2:29…"

Then Ruka turned to look at Natsume who just nodded, Hotaru calmly took up her vdeo cam and well Mikan was dozing off.

"2:30!"

"NATSUME-KUN!"

The fan girls jumped out of their seats and sprinted to where Natsume and Mikan was but then a ring of fire surrounded them. Natsume then smirked picked up Mikan "bridal style" and went out the window, then the ring of fire disappeared.

"NATSUME-KUN!!!" the fan girls shouted again

"So Natsume was thinking of a plan all this time" Ruka complemented his best friend

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Imai! What did you do that for?!"

"Hmph, because of you I didn't get a clear shot of their escape. Now I'll have to sel it half the price" she answered while fiddling with her camera

"Oh, gomen"

"Come on, I need to see those animals for my invention Baka"

"Oh right! Come on lets go!" Ruka said, he rushed outside pulling Hotaru not by the wrist but by the hand, Hotaru blushed but she didn't react with her hand she just looked away.

Meanwhile…

When Natsume jumped out the window, he jumped from building to building and tree to tree to get to the place where he thought it would be best.

Then he finally arrived at the Sakura Tree. Where he placed Mikan sit up the tree.

"Natsume? Where are we?" Mikan asked waking up

"Your one heavy girl Polka-dots" he said still standing and panting

"pervert!" she said sticking her tongue out

"Hn"

"Why aren't we in the classroom?"

"You didn't want to be ravaged by all those fan girls did you?"

"Huh? Oh! Arigato Natsume-kun…" she said smiling

"Hn" then he lied down on her lap

"I have to get use to this, you really like lying there don't you?"

"If I wouldn't why would I do this in the first place?"

"Hmph! Know-it-all!"

"Thanks I do"

"Hey is that Hotaru and Ruka-Pyon!"

"Yeah right"

"Yes they are! And their holding each other's hand!"

"What?!" Then Natsume turned around and saw a blonde boy and a raven-haired girl running hand in hand towards the western forest he just smirked

"Stop looking Baka, give them privacy" he scolded the wide-eyed Mikan

"Hehehe...okay…"

Then they stopped looking and then Mikan started playing with his hair, she really enjoyed doing that. While Natsume took out a copy of his Manga and read.

"So the rumors are true!" Tsubasa said out of the blue, suddenly Mikan's eyes shot up and she stood up making Natsume hit his head.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!" she ran to hug her older friends

"Aww our little Mi-chan has grown up ne?" Misaki said

"Huh?"

Then she pointed to Natsume who was now leaning on the tree and mumbling under his breath while reading his Manga.

"Oh!" then she quickly blushed

"So is it true Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked

"What's true?"

"That you and Natsume are together?"

"Uh…Hai…"

"Aww that's so cute" Tsubasa and Misaki said together

"Sankyuu"

"well we'll give you some privacy bye Mi-chan!" Misaki said while pushing Tsubasa

"Huh? Why do we have to go now?"

"Shut up and just say goodbye!"

"Fine…See yah later Mikan-chan!"

"Bye Tsubasa-sempai! Bye Misaki-sempai!" Mikan waved to her two friends

"Tch" Natsume said from behind

"Natsume-kun!" she remembered

"What?"

"When I stood up did your head hit?"

"Duh Baka!"

"Gomenasai!"

"Hmph"

Mikan sat down and Natsume lied down again

"Sorry Natsume…"

"Hn" and he started reading his Manga again

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Anna-sempai loves Yoh-sempai?"

"If you call hitting, slavering and abusing him affections of love then yeah" then he got a light hit from Mikan

"Ow!"

"Hmph! Well I hope she does, Yoh-sempai really loves her"

"…"

"I wonder what my dress would look like! What colors would it have! I've never been to a wedding! OMG! What would I do?!"

"Sshh! They'll tell you when we get there"

"How about you Natsume what will you wear to the wedding?"

"a tux"

"Natsume! A wedding is a special day you can't just wear that!"

"Do you even know what a tux is?"

"No, what is a tucks?"

"A tux, baka is a tuxedo, like a suit. That's what guys wear for a wedding…"

"Oh! Gomen…"

"You're such a stupid little girl"

"Wha-"

"But you're my stupid little girl"

"Aww! Natsume!"

Natsume looked up because it wasn't Mikan who replied, She was just furiously red then he saw a lot of people by the Sakura tree now, mostly seniors.

"Honestly, don't these people have lives?!" Natsume said very annoyed before pulling Mikan away from everyone.

"Where are we going Natsume?!"

"Choose your room or mine? Which ones safer from everyone?"

"Your room, girls dormitories lead to more fan girls…I think?"

"Right"

Then Natsume swooped her up "Bridal Style" again and jumped to his room.

Finally they got there, when they got inside Natsume locked the door so that nobody could get inside

"Even though I've been in your room for the third time now Natsume it never ceases to amaze me" she had a very dazed look on her face which looked absolutely beautiful where the sun's light made her face sparkle and her smiling dazed look showed her ever angelic eyes that would leave anyone dazed themselves.

"Get used to it" snapping out of the trance

"Hmph! I was just complementing your room!"

"Yeah I know…"

Then he sat on the couch…

"What now?"

"Dunno…"

"Hmph, I wish I was in my room I could show you the picture albums I have…I don't just have the one with my grandpa you know"

"Then you should've said you wanted to go to your room"

"No way! Besides I can show you those pictures anytime"

"…pictures"

Then Natsume went into his bedroom, Mikan curious of his actions followed him.

"Natsume-kun?"

"I know it's here somewhere" he said to no one in particular

Seeing he was busy in trying to find whatever he was looking for Mikan sat on his bed, he was searching for more than a few minutes so Mikan lied down on the bed making herself comfortable.

After a few minutes more…

"Got it!"

"Hm? Did you find…it?" she sit up

"Yeah here" he gave the small rectangular thing to Mikan before lying down the bed, she examined for a while

"Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"Is this your family?"

"Yeah…" he was still lying down, thinking he was tired from searching Mikan lied down next to him

"Is this you?" pointing to a little boy in the picture with purplish raven-black hair and crimson red eyes, wearing simple clothes and smiling

"Yeah…" then she snuggled closer

"Where was this picture taken?"

"We were having a picnic…mom decided we should take one, this was the only thing that was left from the fire…I don't know how it survived…"

"You okay Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah…"

"Why'd you show it to me?"

"You showed me a picture of you and your grandpa and what you like when you were a really little kid so I thought you wanted to see me"

"(smile)" then she just closed her eyes and held the picture

"What do you think?"

"You were so Kawaii as a kid Natsume-kun" she said closed eyes

"Were?" she shot her eyes open to reply

"Fine…until now too"

Then Natsume kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her and dozing off to sleep.

….

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The both woke up and sat up

"What was that?!" Mikan said startled they only slept for about an hour

"Ugh…they'll never stop…"

"Who?"

Then Natsume threw her a look that made her know what she meant.

"Mikan-chan! You there?! Don't do this Mikan-chan! You're too young!"

"That was Nonoko! What is she talking about?" then she went to the door and opened it, Natsume slowly and gruntly followed

"What is it Nonoko-san?"

"Wow! so this is a special star room!"

"Nonoko-san?"

"Mikan-chan you can't marry Natsume!" Anna said

"WHAT?!" Mikan and Natsume both answered

"Uh, shouldn't you too say _why not_?"

"No, what?! We are not getting married!" Natsume answered

"Really? Good…phew!" the two girls sighed

"Come in you too"

"Hai"

"Who told you we were getting married?" Mikan asked

"Well Anna told me" Nonoko answered

"Iinchou told me" Anna replied in defense

"And who told Iinchou?" Natsume said calmly

"I think Koko did, because he said he read it from one of the minds of a senior student"

"Oh" Natsume said

"What Oh?" Mikan asked confused

"They must've been the one's who overheard us talk about the wedding"

"Who's wedding?! Hotaru and Ruka's?! But They're too-" the two girls squealed

"No, Anna-sempai and Yoh-sempai" Mikan cut them off

"They're getting married?! But they're still 18!"

"Yeah long story we'll tell you guys later now we have a bigger problem on our hands" Natsume said

"What big problem?"

"Hey you two when did you know?"

"Just now"

"When did Iinchou and Koko know?"

"Maybe a bit earlier…"

"See? The rumors must've spread like wildfire…"

Then Natsume didn't speak

"Natsu-"

"You call Iinchou we need him" pointing at Nonoko

"And you call Koko, then both of you go to the western forest and call Hotaru and ruka" addressing to Anna

"Uhh Natsume-san?" the two girls asked

"What?"

"We love to help but…um…can we exchange jobs?"

"What? Fine just go, sorry but we can't leave this room you have to do this for us alright?"

"Hai!"

Then the two ran off, Mikan smiled but then she turned to Natsume

"Why did you tell them to go call the other's Natsume?"

"We need Iinchou for his illusions and we need to help from Imai and she's with Ruka, I let her go with Koko so she won't go to the forest alone"

"Ohhh! You're really smart Natsume-kun!"

"Hn"

Meanwhile…

"So did you finish your plans for your new invention Imai-san?"

"Yeah I did, thanks"

"So did you like it here?"

"Hmm the Western Wildlife Forest preserve a.k.a. WWF preserve…it sounded like a wrestling show or something at first, but yeah I guess I did have fun…especially with you Usagi" then she smiled at the now big white bunny while petting it, Ruka couldn't speak it was like seeing her smile took his breathe away.

"Why don't you carry him anymore?"

"Huh? Oh, he's too big to be carried around now…"

"I see…" still petting the white bunny

"But I visit him here, and sometimes I get out at night just to see him…"

"Your weird Nogi"

"I know…you're the only one who knows that"

"Everyone knows you're weird but their blinded by your good looks"

"You think I have good looks?!"

"What? I didn't say that…"

"Yes you did!"

"Hmph, If I did prove it"

"but! (sigh)"

"Hn"

Hotaru won victoriously but Ruka couldn't help but still smile at what he heard. Then he was assured…

"Hotaru?"

"You called me by my first name baka"

"Come on! You can call me Ruka if you want"

"Fine…Ruka" He didn't know it but he blushed after hearing his name said for the first time by the dear Hotaru Imai.

"Why are you flushing red?"

"Huh? It must be the heat!"

"Hn"

"Hotaru?"

"what?"

"I need to tell you something"

"It seems like it Ruka"

"I…I-"

"RUKA! HOTARU!"

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked looking around

"Koko? Nonoko?" Ruka spotted their two friends

"What did Mikan do now?" Hotaru asked coldly

"Nothing, well it's not her doing actually" Nonoko answered

"Then if that baka didn't do anything wrong why are you here?"

"Rumors are spreading that Mikan and Natsume are getting married!" Koko answered

"WHAT?!" Ruka shouted thinking that their too young and not because he was jealous

"Where'd you get that idea from Koko?" Hotaru plainly asked

"From a senior"

"So what do you guys want?"

"Natsume told me to get Koko so that we could get you guys!" Nonoko answered

"So Hyuuga has a plan to stop the rumors huh?"

"We thinks so…"

"Then lets go…" Nonoko and Koko went first

"Hey Ruka"

"Yeah Hotaru?"

"Tell me after we solve this mess"

"Huh? Tell you what?"

"What you were gonna say baka"

"Oh!" Hotaru already went

"Ruka! Come on!" Koko called

"Coming!"

So they went to Natsume's dorm, when they got there Anna and Yuu were already there and Natsume and Mikan too.

"Now what Natsume?" Mikan asked

"Okay, listen…"

"Hai!"

"Iinchou you can lure people with your illusions right?"

"Huh?"

"Like you did to Ruka-pyon when we needed help with Piyo!" Mikan said, Ruka blushed

"Oh yeah…sure"

"So you can make everyone go outside here?"

"I'll try"

"You can do it Iinchou!" Anna cheered

"Sankyuu Anna-chan…"

Then he started to put his palms together and used his Illusion Alice while Anna supported him.

"Now Koko tell me when they get here"

"Huh how?"

"Their thoughts will be too loud to not be heard by you and besides you can just watch guard out the balcony"

"Oh yeah! Umm Nonoko?"

"Hai?"

"Wanna…um…join me?"

"sure…"

Then Natsume turned to Hotaru

"What?"

"Imai do you have any inventions that could-"

"Be like a loudspeaker so that when everyone gets here you can tell them that you and Mikan aren't getting married and clear this whole mess?" she said so calmly

"How did you know that?"

"It's obvious, and yes here" taking something from her pocket and giving it to Natsume

"This is it?"

"Yeah got a problem with that Hyuuga?"

"It's just so small, Imai"

"It can transmit any message in an area of about the size of a football field; the transmission is carried by an invisible field which is set off by that SMALL thing"

"Wow Hotaru-chan! THAT'S SO COOL!"

The object was a size of a small bird and looked like a bird! It had a small mike at it's beak.

"Guys everyone's here!" called Koko

"Good…Iinchou!"

"Natsume-san Iinchou is resting he seems exhausted" Anna came out

"Tell him thanks and he can go back to his room if he wants, you can go with him"

"Hai!"

Then the girl left with Iinchou

"Their waiting guys!" Koko called again

"Were coming!" Mikan said

When they got out to the balcony they saw a sea of students grumbling and confused then Natsume took out the small bird invention.

"How to activate it Imai?"

"Here" then Hotaru pushed a small button and a red light went on. Then a sort of whoosh sound was heard

"The field is set out, you can talk now Hyuuga"

"Thanks…Everyone!"

Then everyone paid attention

"NATSUME!!!" some fan girls screamed

"Shut up and listen"

Total silence

"Who believes that Mikan and I are getting married?"

Everyone raised their hands

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Mikan screamed

Everyone reacted differently some with sighs of relief, some jumping up and down and some just reacted calmly

"BUT ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?!" someone screamed in the crowd

"What?"

"ARE.YOU.TWO.TOGETHER?"

"Natsume should we answer that?"

"Hn"

"MIKAN CAN YOU ANSWER?!"

"Uh, Hai!"

Then there was an uproar of "kawaii's" heard, crying and happiness

"WHO CONFESSED?!"

"Uh…"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TOGETHER?!"

"Just-"

"ARE YOU PLANNING ON GETTING MARRIED?!"

"We are not getting married okay! We're together that's it!" Natsume bursted

"BUT ARE YOU GONNA PROPOSE?!"

"No!!!"

"SO YOU DON'T WANNA MARRY HER?!"

"No!" then he saw Mikan go sad

"I mean I'm not gonna propose to her yet"

"YET!?!"

"I mean, can you people stop asking?! Were still 16 you morons!"

"Okay all of you go back to your dorms! No more conference here or The Buzz here!" Ruka told everyone soon they left

"Wow, that was some announcement" Ruka told

"Guys it's late…I couldn't help but read everyone's minds, can I go now?" Koko asked

"Sure" Natsume answered

"Bye Guys…"

"Uh…can I go now too?" Nonoko asked

"Hai Nonoko-san Sankyuu!" Mikan answered

"Sure! Bye guys! Night!"

So only Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were left.

"(yawn)"

"Sleepy polka-dots?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Hn"

"…"

"Come on I'll take you to your room"

"Really? Sankyuu Natsume-kun…"

"Hn, You guys should go too"

"Oh right!" Ruka said

So Mikan and Natsume went to the two-star girl's dormitory while Ruka and Hotaru walked to the three-star dormitories.

"Hey Ruka"

"Huh? Oh! What is it?" still new at her calling him by his real name

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh…yeah…um…promise you won't get mad?"

"Fine…What is it?"

"Hotaru…(breathe out) I really like you"

"…"

"As in more than friends…"

"Don't play with me Ruka"

"I'm not! It's true! Hotaru please believe me!"

"Yeah great joke…" Hotaru walked away when Ruka pulled her and kissed her softly

"Hotaru Imai, I Love you"

"Your serious?"

"Yes"

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you like me back?"

"…"

"Hotaru?"

"Yeah…"

"REALLY! Thanks Hotaru…" hugging her

"Okay let go of me I need to sleep now"

"Oh right…goodnight!"

Before Hotaru replied she went nearer and kissed Ruka's cheek

"Night"

Then they all went to bed…

-end of chappie!-

(place line here)

A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! That was soo long! OMG!!! Thanks for reading it everyone! I appreciate it so much! Thank you!

It's classes now so I'd update on weekends I hope! I wanna finish this but don't wanna rush it or shorten it. I wanna thank you guys for everything!

Sorry if there's no fusion in this chappie! And that it was so long! Yeah and of some of the character's OOCness

Don't worry the SK characters will come out soon and more than Anna and Yoh only.

Reviews please you guys!


	5. Summer's here!

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks soo much for reading my stories you guys! Thank you so much!

Well here it is! Don't for get to review okay guys?

I wanna thank…

ladalada

girlonthemove210

bLuebLuebLue

chocobangbang

xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx

For always reviewing and putting me on their alert list:)

P.S. Please to all who know more Gakuen Alice than just the Anime please don't flame me for my mistakes! I just based my fics from the Anime okay? Please!

_Mikan: Kakasol! I'm back!_

_Kakasol: Mikan-chan! Yeay! Do you wanna disclaim?_

_Mikan: Hai! Kakasol doesn't own Gakuen Alice!_

_Kakasol: Yeay! Sankyuu Mikan!_

_Mikan: You're Welcome!_

_Kakasol: Oh yeah to reminf you guys this is like a bridge chapter for me so it's not as good as the first ones (as if the were good). Jowk...hehehe well hope you still like it! Review guys! Please I' m begging you!_

* * *

Being With You

V

"Summer's here!"

After the whole Marriage Controversy everything went back to normal. People got used to seeing the two together; everyone also accepted that Hotaru and Ruka were now a couple too. Sumire and her fan club decided to break up and try to be as normal and less obsessive as possible so the wouldn't get hurt anymore.

It was a Friday and it was Mr. Narumi's class now, the last class of the day. So everyone was tired and hoping for the class to end. Because Summer Begins!

"Class I have an announcement!" he said happily

Everyone listened

"The academy has decided to change the rules!" he exclaimed

Everyone listened attentively

"You all know today is the last day of class"

Everyone listened more attentively

"At summertime you can go out of the academy!"

All were stunned and silent, and no to mention confused

"Class aren't you happy? You can see your families! You can go out and have real summer on the beach!"

Then everyone shouted and screamed, they all were so happy. Even Mikan was even though she already knew.

"Your families are already informed and they'll pick you up by next week, those who…um…don't have connections on the outside can stay here or go out with a companion. You have to return two months from now or Mr. Jinno will find you…Hahaha!"

He laughed at his own joke while everyone was still rejoicing.

"Okay! Class…"

Everyone was waiting for it

"Dismissed!"

Everyone ran outside, Mikan and Natsume were the last people to go out because they were at the back and Natsume didn't want to get trampled or carried off by the crowd. They were about to leave the room when.

"Mikan-chan" Mr. Narumi called

"Hai?" Mikan replied

"Please sit down…"

"Hai…"

Natsume didn't want to stay but Mikan pulled him to the two seats in front of the table.

"What is it Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked

"You do know that this summer you will go out and…um…Mikan you lost your grandfather and-"

"I'm taking her with me" Natsume cut him off

"What?" Then Natsume took out a piece of very shiny paper from his pocket and tossed it to Mr. Narumi. Whose eyes widened

"So this is the reason for the controversy a few days ago? And this is the purpose of those two visitors?"

"Huh?" Mikan confused looked at Natsume

"Yes he's my cousin and the girl is his fiancée"

"What are you talking about?!"

"It's about the wedding stupid"

"Ohh! Don't call me stupid Pervert!"

"Moron"

"You-" she said fuming

"Mikan-chan calm down" Mr. Narumi said calmly

"Gomenasai…"

"Well where will the wedding be held?"

"In Izumo…"

"Alright…Are you sure you want to go Mikan?"

"Hai! I wanna be there with Natsume"! Natsume blushed but he looked the other way so no one could see it, unfortunately Mr. Narumi saw it and he just smiled.

"Well I can see that you are determined to go and I'll write the permission slip for you myself, and Natsume?"

"What?"

"Will you be fetched here by your cousin?"

"No we'll take the train to Mikan's Province and then from there we'll take another train to Izumo…"

"Why not take the full train to Izumo?"

"I promised her that I'll let her visit her home and her grandfather…" After hearing this Mikan almost went teary eyed and Mr. Narumi smiled.

"Alight so when are you leaving?"

"This Sunday"

"WHAT?!" Mikan screamed

"What?"

"This Sunday? Can we go that early dad?"

"Hai Mikan, you can…I'll get your tickets for your train so that you can go on Sunday"

"Thanks…" Natsume thanked Mr. Narumi and he was startled by the thanking of the ever-cold Natsume

_Mikan you do have the power to change people_ he thought

"So Natsume one last question does this side of your family have Alices also?"

"No"

"But the have SHAMAN POWERS!" Mikan said

"Ahh…I've read about that, they're quite similar to our Alices but theirs concentrates on the spiritual aspects"

"So can I nullify their powers too?!"

"Um…Because your alice is an Special Ability Alice so we can't really say"

"Oh…"

"How about mine?" Natsume asked

"Yours affect everyone like anyone else's" Then Mikan became sad

"Oh no Mikan-chan! We don't know if yours don't affect anyone so maybe it can!"

"Really?! Yeay!" Then she changed her mood again

"Hahaha! Well you may go now!"

"Arigato Daddy!" Mikan hugged Mr. Narumi

"Your Welcome Mikan-chan" He hugged his little daughter back

"Come on" Natsume told Mikan, he was already outside the room and in the hallway

"Hai! Coming! Sayonara Daddy! But how 'bout the other's? How'll they know how to go out of the academy besides their families fetching them? Like when and stuff like that?"

"Oh they'll just come to me, and I know they will"

"Ahh…Okay! Bye!"

"Bye Mikan-chan!"

She joined her boyfriend outside and now they were walking together, Natsume reached out and held her hand, Mikan blushed but she squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.

"We have to talk to them" he said plainly

"Who?"

"Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko-" Then he was cut off when Mikan hit him playfully

"What?"

"Don't mock me!" he chuckled

"Yah, fine…"

"So what will we tell them?"

"That we'll spending summer together and we'll ask them where they'll be and what they'll be doing"

"Oh…How bout I call the girls and you call the guys and we can meet at the Sakura Tree!"

"Why there?"

"I dunno…we've been in your room last time so let's go there..It's really nice there now!"

"Fine…Go Now…"

"Hmph! Fine!" Walking away but before she did Natsume pulled her and kissed her cheek quick

"Meet you there" he whispered

"H-hai…" she blushed

So they went to call their friends…

Mikan's POV

(I'm using past tense okay guys?)

"Okay first I have to find Hotaru-chan!" So I went to her room which was at the three star girl's dormitory. I opened her door but saw no one in the room so I decided to go to her lab. Then I saw me! Well not really but I saw what looked like me!

"Amanatsu!"

"Ah! Konichiwa Mikan-chan!"

"How are you?"

"Very fine! Are you looking for Ms. Hotaru?"

"Hai! Where is she?"

"In that room, but suggest you knock" she pointed at a wooden door

"Ahh okay…Bye Amanatsu!" I wonder why

"Bye!" Then what resembled me went to clean

So I got to the door and knocked very quietly, but no one answered so I went inside…I should've knocked more loudly…hehehe…

"OMG!!!"

Ruka-pyon and Hotaru were kissing inside the room!

Unfortunately Hotaru got rally mad and hit me with the Baka gun and won't stop!

"OW! OW! OW!" It hurt!

"Hotaru-chan!" I'm happy Ruka-pyon was there

"Hmph…I should put more bullets in this" she said blowing the smoke out of the really hot Baka Gun and that was the last thing I could remember before fainting.

…fluff puffs...

...howalon...

...natsume...

"Baka…Baka…BAKA!"

"WHA!!"

Then I woke up to find me on the floor and Hotaru and Ruka-pyon looking at me

"Are you okay Mikan?" Ruka-pyon asked me

"Hai…Hotaru your so mean!" my head was till throbbing!

"You defied our privacy moron"

"But you defy people's privacy all the time! You blackmail them!"

"I don't do that anymore…"

"WHAT?!?" Me and Ruka-pyon both were shocked, was my Hotaru-san changing?!

"It's summer I can't blackmail non-existent people"

Then we both fell

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked me

"Oh! Natsume and Me have to tell all you guys something and we have to talk so let's meet by the Sakura tree!"

"What are you gonna tell us Mikan?" Ruka-pyon asked me

"You'll know when we get there!"

"Okay…"

"You guys go I have to call Nonoko and Anna!"

"Hn fine" Hotaru said coldly, I think she's still mad

"Well see you there Mikan!" At least Ruka-pyon isn't mad

"Well bye!" Now off to Nonoko and Anna!

So I skipped to the two-star girl's dormitory and knocked on Anna's room first…

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

This time I knocked louder so that if I would go in they'll know…

There was no answer

"Anna-chan you there?"

It looked like Anna wasn't there so I went inside.

"Huh?" Anna wasn't there, nobody was in her room. So I went and knocked on Nonoko's room and the same thing happened.

"Where are they?!"

I walked around the school and saw a lot of people but no sign of Anna or Nonoko.

"Mikan!"

"Huh who said that?" I turned around and it was Iinchou and Koko

"Iinchou? Koko? Didn't Natsume tell you to go to the Sakura tree?"

"We already went there, we waited for you but youy didn't show up so we split to find you" Iinchou answered

"Oh! Well I was looking for Anna and Nonoko"

"Um…They were with us"

"Ohh…But why couldn't I find you?"

"Natsume caught Iinchou being all lovey dovey with Anna-" Koko teased

"Hey! Well Natsume caught you kissing Nonoko's cheek!" Iinchou retorted

"Okay guys don't fight! Wait are you guys _together_ with Anna-chan and Nonoko-san?" I was emphasizing what I meant by the italicized word, wow I'm realy smart in this PoV!

To my happiness they nodded shyly

"YEAY!!!" I hugged them both really tight

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I told them truthfully

"Uh…Thanks!" I could hear Iinchou say

"Uh…Mikan can you let go now? I think it's getting hotter" Koko said nervously which I thought was really weird.

But then when I released them I saw Natsume!

"Natsume-kun!" I didn't know I was acting like a fan girl but Natsume didn't seem to mind he let me hug him and surprisingly he hugged back. I don't even know why I hugged him when I just saw him not too long ago

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you baka" He said in a very teasing way to me!

"Don't call me stupid!" Then he held my hand and sort of dragged me to the Sakura Tree but he called Koko and Iinchou to follow too.

End POV

They all arrived at the Sakura Tree, Mikan waved at everypone who was there already namely Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru. Hotaru didn't look mad at her anymore.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

But well appearances can be deceiving

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried out

"What? You want me to hit you again baka?" the raven-haired girl replied

"Huhuhu…No…" then Mikan hid behind Natsume

"Okay everyone sit" Natsume ordered

Once everyone was sitting and were comfortable, Mikan smiled as she looked at the sitting arrangement. She was with Natsume at the tree in front of her was Ruka and Hotaru on the grass, Ruka was telling, no pleading Hotaru to stop using the Baka gun, Anna and Iinchou were beside them talking about science and Nonoko and Koko were playing with Koko's powers reading the minds of everyone.

"Where are you guys going this summer?" Natsume said coolly getting everyone's attention

Everybody was waiting for someone to answer first but seeing that Mikan asked

"How 'bout you Anna-chan?"

"Oh! I think I'm going home…I wanna spend time with my Mom again and cook with her... I also wanna go shopping outside!"

"ME TOO!!!" Nonoko added

"I wanna go out and visit science and history museums when I go out, not to mention go to the beach with my family! That would be so great…" Nonoko said daydreaming

"Museums and planatariums would be great to see, but I wanna see my family again too. But surely I'll watch a Magic show and see how they make illusions" Iinchou said

"Yeah Magic shows! And psychic people, if they really are true. Yeah and spend time catching up with my family too…" Koko said

"Wow! Maybe I can do that too!" Mikan said out loud clearly amazed with what her friends said

"How bout you Ruka?" Natsume asked his bestfriend

"Huh? Oh…I'm going home too and I think I'm going to the zoo to see how and if they take care of animals"

"Wow! Ruka-pyon cares even if he's not here! How bout you Hotaru-chan?" Mikan turning childish again

"I'm going to go to my family, spend time with them, go researching for new inventions, stuff like that"

"Yeay! Hotaru-chan are you going back to-"

"Maybe but my family moved so it'll be a small chance"

"Aww…"

"How bout you Baka? Where are you going?"

"Huh? Me? Oh! I'm gonna spend summer with Natsume"

"WHAT?!?" everyone gasped except for Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume

"Yoh and Anna came here for a reason they're gonna get married and they invited me, I'm gonna take Polka-dots with me" Natsume answered

"Yup! Hey!" Mikan retorted

He explained the whole last wish thing so they would understand

"Your going with him Baka?" Hotaru asked

"Hai…Because grandpa-um-passed away I have no connections outside anymore, and Natsume can't go without company"

"Hn, Natsume" Hotaru directed her gaze to her best friend's boyfriend and boyfriend's bestfriend

"What?"

"Take care of this Baka"

"I won't"

Mikan was about to hug Hotaru when

"And put her on a leash so she won't runaway and create havoc"

"Yeah I won't"

"Hotaru!"

"What?"

"So when are you guys leaving?" Ruka asked

"Sunday"

"WHAT?!?" another gasping moment

"Why that early?"

"We have to stop by her hometown before we get there"

"Ohhh…" everyone who gasped reacted

"Yeah" Natsume replied

Then there was silence, a thick and long silence

"Hey guys!" Mikan broke the silence and everyone turned to her

"Why don't we all go out to central town tomorrow? We can all hang-out before summer, Natsume and I will be the first to go and I don't want to leave without spending time with you guys first"

"Like a goodbye party?" Anna asked

"Sorta but a see-you-after-summer party" Mikan pointed out

"Ahhh" Nonoko reacted

"Okay so you guys wanna go out tomorrow? We can all buy gifts for each other so that we have something to hold on before we go"

Everyone thought and then agreed

"Yeay!"

"There are no classes tomorrow so we can go out early" Natsume said

"But the buses to central town will be full even if we were early" Ruka said worriedly

"Don't worry we can take one of my inventions there" Hotaru answered, Ruka smiled at his girlfriends intelligence

"So it settled then!" Anna and Nonoko declared

"So what time will we meet?" Iinchou asked, everyone turned to Natsume who sighed

"8:30" he answered

"But where will we meet?" Koko asked, everyone looked at Natsume again

"Why me?"

"Your sort of the leader Hyuuga" Hotaru answered

"And besides if you don't like the place or time you will change it" Mikan added

"Fine, we'll meet here then we'll go to Hotaru's lab together"

"Great! I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Mikan exclaimed

"US TOO!" Nonoko and Anna exclaimed as well

"Hey Natsume" Ruka called out to his bestfriend

"Yeah?"

"How are you getting there? We'll be fetched but we don't know when or how"

"I talked to Narumi, I told him that were gonna take two trains to Izumo and he'll take care of everything"

"Ahh, how about us?"

"Yeah!" the other's added

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Mr. Narumi said you would just go to him and he'll talk to you guys and ask questions"

"Ahh…When?!"

"Anytime!" Mikan answered cheerily

"WHAT?! Then let's go!" then everyone went to the elementary school building, well ran to it. So the only ones left was Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

"Uhh…Do you wanna go Hotaru-chan?" Ruka asked politely

"Hn" then she stood up, well tried to because she got outbalanced and tripped. Ruka caught her and they got lost in each other's eyes, they would've stayed that way not until-

"Kawaii!!!!" Mikan bursted

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"OWW! HOTARU!"

"Let's go Hotaru-chan" Ruka said holding Hotaru's hand

"Hn"

So the couple was left alone, Mikan looked behind her and saw Natsume reading another Manga.

"Where do you put those things?"

"I have my secrets places everywhere little girl"

"Don;t call me that!" She then sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder

"Natsume look!" Natsume looked at her then saw her pointing at the horizon

"What?"

"The sunset's so beautiful"

"Hmph" he sounded like he didn't believe it was or he was bored

"It isn't?"

"I didn't say that"

"So what do you mean?"

"I've seen better"

"Sunsets?"

"No people"

"Like?"

"You baka" he said it so coolly and calmly but she still blushed furiously

"Speechless Mikan?" Again he said it so coolly but Mikan blushed even more furiously that she looked like a cherry, or to Natsume's perspective

"You look like a Red Polka-dot, Polka-dot" he said teasingly

"Don-" before she could finish her protest Natsume already planted a kiss on her, he was leaning forward so she was uncomfortable so she leaned forward as well deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her waist, they were still sitting but it took them a few minutes to finish making out. When breathing and oxygen was badly needed again they pulled away.

"Natsume why'd you kiss me?"

"You were all red"

"Couldn't resist huh?" she said teasingly and as a joke

"You could say that" he said before kissing her again

And they kissed till the sun completely set and the stars flooded the sky completely.

End of chappie!

* * *

A/N: WHA! I love my ending for this chappie! Their so kawaii! Thought I'd end this, this way because I want them to be mature and act like 16! Hehehe and I love Fluff! 

Hope you liked it you guys! Please leave me a review! Please!

I need reviews so that I can keep on making chappies.

Mikan: Hai! Please give kakasol reviews!

Hotaru: Hn you just want them to comment on your kissing scene

Mikan: goes furiously red I do not! You want them to comment on your-

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Okay please review guys! Please!


	6. See You After Summer Party

A/N: Aww Guys review more please! This is a new chapter I hope I can have more reviews!

Hope you like it! No SK characters in this chappie but don't worry, I have a surprise and a cool twist in this whole story. Well that is if I can write more and a lot of people want me to go on. And yeah this chapter is full of pointless girlyness and others so you have been warned, hehehe. But nice ending, thrilling.

Well again, hope you enjoy it! Also I apologize, I update every week but this time I'm delayed because of school.

Hotaru: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Me: Hotaru-chan! You disclaimed for me! Why?

Hotaru: I don't have cash ever since I stopped blackmailing

Me: Huh? I don't understand

Hotaru: Because I disclaimed for you owe me 250 Rabbits

Me: WHAT?! Where can I get that type of money?! I don't even have yen!

Hotaru: It's now your problem leaving

Me: But I didn't ask you to disclaim!!!

Hotaru: Just get on with the story stupid

Me: Huhuhu!

* * *

Being With You

VI

"See-You-After-Summer Party"

Mikan was sound asleep and dreaming again, this time about Natsume and her marrying each other with fluff puffs and Howalons everywhere, and what was more impossible was that she pictured them like they were still teenagers.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

She woke up, obviously. And yeah she fell off the bed.

"Get up Moron"

"Hotaru! Why couldn't you just shake me or something?"

"You're like a rock and my new Baka Gun needs a practice run"

Mikan looked nervously at the bigger and more advanced version of the gun in her best friend's hand, she gulped one big gulp.

"Get dressed dummy, your gonna make us late"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe we're going out with everyone today! Aww, we're gonna leave tomorrow…"

"Stop babbling baka, I'm gonna leave without you if I have to"

"No Hotaru! I'll change now!"

"Hurry up"

So she went to change and her best friend sat on the bed

"I'm done! Hotaru-chan you look amazing!"

"You just noticed my outfit?"

"Hai!"

"Hn"

"I love the turquoise top and the Indigo w/ sky blue skirt!"

"Thanks, you look okay, i guess"

"Really?! I thought of using my new hot pink turtle neck and indigo dark jeans but it would look pretty awful"

"Good that you know"

"Aww come on Hotaru-chan! Can't you appreciate what I'm wearing?"

"Pfft, fine…The off shoulder lilac and light pink top goes great with the dark pink skirt, happy Baka?" she said in a forced tone

"Hai!" she hugged her best friend while Hotaru just patted her

"Okay lets go, but before that here" handing her bestfriend a round box

"What's this?A butterfly bracelet! Wow Sankyuu Hotaru!"

"Hn, don't lose it baka." Mikan was going to wear it when

"What do you think your doing?"

"Huh? I'm wearing your gift"

"Don't, use it until tommorow when you go"

"Okay!" then she put it on the table, carelessly and she went out

"Let's go Hotaru!" Mikan called as her best friend delayed in coming out

"I'm here baka, let's go"

So they walked to the Sakura tree, Anna and Nonoko were already there but none of the boys showed up yet.

"Kawaii!!!" the two girls said as they looked at their friends

"Hotaru-chan! Mikan-chan! You both look oh so cute!"

"Arigato!" Mikan answered for both of them

"Where are the others?" Hotaru asked

"We don't know, we came here early! And we didn't see them yet"

"Hn"

"So guys lets just talk to pass the time!" Mikan said happily

"YEAH!" the two girls shouted in approval

"Okay you first! Why are Anna-sempai and Yoh-sempai getting married?" Anna asked

"Yeah! Aren't they too young? We couldn't ask you before cuz of all the short timings so answer Mikan-chan!" Nonoko added

"Oh! That!"

Mikan explained the whole thing, from Yoh and Natsume being cousins to them getting engaged to Yoh's grandfather's wish, where Mikan cried a bit to the rest of the details. She also remembered to tell them about the SK tournament.

"Ahh" the two girls reacted in unison, Hotaru was listening but she didn't react

"Okay! Your turn you guys! How'd you FINALLY be with Iinchou and Koko?"

"Hey! You're the person who deserves the word FINALLY more!" they said in protest

"What?!"

"Hn, your still so naïve Mikan" Hotaru said out of the blue

"What? I don't get it" Mikan said with pure innocence

"Okay! Okay! But before we tell you, you have to tell us how you got together!" Anna said curios of how Mikan and Natsume became a couple.

"Who me and Natsume?"

"YES!!!"

"Oh! Well it was last week when you guys were too busy to come with me to central town-"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, well it was raining so we had to come back to the academy-"

"THEN?"

"Natsume's dorm was the nearest so we went there-"

"THEN WHAT?!"

"He gave me some of his clothes to change then I did, we were both soaking wet and all-"

"WHAT?!?"

"No! We both went in different rooms!"

"Ohh…good, phew! Then?"

"Oh he told me to sleep on the ground but then it was freezing so he carried me to his bed"

"OMG!!!"

"Yeah, it was really warm but I was still shaking so he pulled me close like a hug"

"OMG! OMG! O-M-G!!!"

"Then he said he loved me! Sorta…and I replied that I loved him too! The end!"

"KAWAII!!!!"

"Okay your guys turn!"

"Well um, Iinchou just asked me if I liked someone and I said yes. Then he went all sad so I wanted to cheer him up so I said it was him! Then he said he liked me back too!" Anna said at a very fast pace

"Kawaii!" now Mikan and Nonoko said that

"Okay now you!" addressing to Nonoko

"Um…well, I was thinking bout Koko and then…um…he read my mind, I think, it was during class and Mr. Jinno's to add so that's why I was thinking rather than solving. Then he passed me a note that said _is it true?_ I didn't understand so I answered _what's true? _Then he wrote _that you like me as much as I like you _when I read it I blushed and I looked at him, we both were blushing and smiling. After class he told me straight up that he hoped that I could be his girlfriend and he that he would wait for my answer. But it wasn't that long cuz I answered YES right away anyway"

"REALLY!?!"

"Hai!"

They were all giggling until Mikan thought of another question, or should I say another person

"Hotaru-chan how did Ruka-pyon tell you?"

Hotaru was readying her baka gun when her bestfriend asked the question

"Hn?"

"Hotaru-chan what are you doing?" Mikan asked nervously

"Oh you'll know in a few minutes"

"gulp"

"So what was your question?"

"Um…Uh…How did Ruka-pyon tell you he liked you?"

"He just said it, plain and simple"

"But Hotaru-"

Mikan was cut off because Hotaru stood up and aimed her gun at something

"Hotaru-chan what you doing? You don't have target! Don't hit the poor tree!"

"I'm not hitting the tree idiot, I've got better targets"

"Huh?"

"5…4…3…"

"Hotaru! You're confusing me!"

"1"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Baka bullets were flying just as the boys came into view; each one was hit, except for Natsume who was quick enough to get away.

"Oh no you don't"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru kept aiming at Natsume until she thought of something, now she aimed at Mikan

"Hotaru! Don't hit me!"

"Hn"

_swoosh_

"Natsume!"

Target was hit, she blew the smoke from her gun

"Hn, she gets hit by the bullets everyday baka"

"Natsume!" "Iinchou!" "Koko!" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko called out waking their boyfriends up

"HOTARU!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that for?!"

"They kept me waiting and they made me listen to your mushy mushy chika (gossip)"

"Hotaru!"

"We're okay" the boys woke up

"Are you sure?" "Does your head hurt?" "Natsume Baka!"

"Yes" the boys answered

Hotaru was going to do something but she hesitated then she walked away

"Hotaru!" Ruka called out as he ran after his girlfriend

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"If none of you are planning to go to Central Town, I'm going there myself. I've waited and dressed up too long and too much to waste my time here"

Ruka sort of felt guilty and it was shown in his face, Hotaru saw this and saved him

"Nice shirt"

"Huh? Oh, thanks…" Embarrassment felt better than guilt

"welcome"

"You look-" then his eyes widened

"what?"

"You look…fantastic!" he said with all exclamation

"uh thanks…" now it was her turn to look away and blush

"KAWAII!!!" the three girls reacted behind them

"I thought you were mad at me for hitting your precious boyfriends?" She said back to her calm, collective and cold self again

"Aww we forgive you Hotaru-chan!"

"We know how impatient you are!"

Then Hotaru shot them a death glance

"Joke!" they chuckled nervously

"Hn"

"Everybody lets go! Central town is waiting!" Mikan cried out

So all of them went to Hotaru's lab…

"So Hotaru-chan what are we going to use to ride there?" Mikan asked

"This" she took out a remote from her pocket and pointed it up to the sky, then they heard noise. The next thing they saw was an dove-shaped car with the spreaded wings.

"Wow! Hotaru! What's this one?!"

"Invention 728 Dove-versatility mobile, both for land, water and for air travel"

"Cool!"

"I know now everyone inside"

They all got inside and sat down comfortably

"Vote" Hotaru said suddenly

"What?"

"Vote we fly, we swim or we just ride?" it took most of them to intake what she said but Natsume replied right away

"We fly, no traffic and besides there's no water-way to Central Town"

"Oh! So that's what she meant!"

"Fine" then Hotaru opened a sort of laptop which was part of her Dove-versatility mobile and typed in a code then she sat down beside Ruka.

"Seat Belts Baka" she told everyone

When they set off people were talking it would just be a very short flight.

Then Mikan leaned on Natsume sighing and smiling

"What?" he asked

"Thanks"

"For"

"For taking a bullet for me"

"Hn that was nothing"

"You're so full of yourself!"

"Yeah yeah, but why do you still like me?" There Mikan was speechless and she blushed furiously

"Were here"

"That was fast!"

Then everyone got off the dove and Hotaru took out her remote and it flew away.

"I'm Hungry!" Mikan said out loud

"When are you ever full baka?" Hotaru said in reply

"Hmph! Come on it's pass 10:00! I didn't even have breakfast yet!"

"Us too!" the boys said

"Then why were you late?" Hotaru shot them a suspicious glance

"Uh…Um…"

"Ruka?"

"Oh! We all went to Natsume's! We hanged out and we uh lost track of time!"

"Fine"

"Okay let's go eat at the new restaurant!" Ruka said to everyone

They walked side by side, either holding hands, trying to hold Hotaru's hand or putting an arm around one another.

So they ordered and ate.

"Okay guys listen! I thought of something!"

"What?" "Wow, what a miracle you think"

"Mean Hotaru! Well how about we spend the time before lunch with our usual friends like girls and boys? To buy the stuff for each other and hang out and stuff"

"What!?! So it was useless for us to-" Koko said but he was cut off when Iinchou and Ruka pulled him down

"What ar you talking about Koko-san?" Nonoko asked

"Uh…He just…Um…" the boys started stuttering

"We met up at my dorm to talk about how we could escape from you girls" Natsume answered

"WHAT?!?" the girls shouted shocked

"Shut up and listen, so that they could buy you gifts and stuff in secret and they'll give it to you as a surprise"

"Aww…Sankyuu!"

"Ruka you lied to me" Hotaru told Ruka

"Gomen Hotaru-chan I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Hmph"

"Aww that's great you guys! But how about after lunch we spend time with our boyfriends?"

"What?!" the boys said

"I meant us girls!"

"Oh good! So you girls aren't mad?"

"No! Just get me a great gift" (boys sweatdrop)

"Then we just go back to our dorms, maybe give gifts then and we'll all meet up tomorrow, okay you guys?"

"Yup!" "Whatever" "Okay" "You're such a pig baka"

"Okay! So girls lets go!"

"Hai!"

"See you later guys!"

"Bye"

So the two groups separated

"Kawaii! Our boyfriends are so sweet!" Anna exclaimed

"Hai! I wonder what Iinchou will get me…Oh no I'm so vain!" Nonoko said

"Hahaha! No Nonoko-san you're not vain, you're just wondering!" Mikan explained

"Well what do we do now baka?" Hotaru asked

"How about we shop! And go to the salon! And then we buy gifts for the guys!"

"You have a lot of ideas for this day don't you moron?"

"Hai! So lets go to the mall!"

"Yeah! Good thing they built a mall last year! Now we can go and shop till we drop!"

"Or shop until you lose all your rabbits"

"Oh come on Hotaru!" That's what Mikan and the other two girls said before pulling the raven-haired girl to the mall with them.

They went to a lot of stores buying clothes and shoes that matched the clothes, bags that matched the shoes and accessories that matched the whole thing.

"Hey girls!" a certain Permy-haired girl called from another store

"Sumire!" the girls fled to each other, and hugged

"What are you doing here Permy?" Mikan asked her now friend and former rival

"Well you girls know I'm trying to move on so I came to get a new look!"

"Cool! Are you here with anyone?" Then Sumire started to blush

"Actually I'm here with Mochu"

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, um he asked me if I I'd wanna go out this afternoon and um I said yes"

"Kawaii!"

"So do you like him?!"

"What? Um, I think so but I don't know him THAT much yet"

"Oh Permy we're so happy for you! Let's go and get our hair done together!"

"Great Idea I was just going there!"

"Yeay!"

So the girls went to the salon and got their hair done and everything, they talked a lot there too. Even Hotaru! They didn't see each other yet because the stylist had their own booths so that they could concentrate on using their Alice better.

When they got out.

"Mikan I love your highlights!"

"Anna-chan you look better with semi-surly hair!"

"Nonoko-san that layer cut is perfect on you!"

"Permy! You're not Permy anymore!"

"OMG HOTARU-CHAN! YOU LOOK GREAT!!!"

"Pfft, I just let them comb my hair"

"WHY IS IT LONGER?!" then she took out a spider-like contraption

"Invention 827, Arachnid Hair Manipulator, this can make my hair grow faster. That's why I have a bit of longer hair."

"You look so Kawaii Hotaru! Ruka's gonna faint when he sees you!" Mikan said driving a blush to her best friend's cheeks

"OMG! Hotaru's blushing!"

"Your right! Hotaru your so kawaii!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"OW!"

"Get up you weaklings, you have to buy gifts for your pathetic boyfriends"

"AWW! Hotaru wants to buy a gift for Ruka-pyon!"

"Want me to hit you again baka?"

"No ma'am…"

So they all bought their gifts for their boyfriends and after they had their lunch Sumire left.

cell phone, beepers, etc. rings

"I'm meeting Natsume at the ice cream parlor, I wonder why there"

"I'm meeting Ruka at the Tech shop, obvious"

"I'm meeting Koko at the Sci Shop, great! I can get the new chemistry set!"

"I'm meeting Iinchou at the bake shop, Oh yeah! I forgot to buy more ingredients!"

"Bye Guys!"

So they separated and went to their boyfriends.

With Mikan…

"Natsume where are you?"

"Boo"

"Ahh!" everybody stared

"Hahaha!" now EVERYBODY stared

"Natsume! You meanie!"

"Couldn't help myself"

"Hmph!"

"So you want ice cream or not?"

"Of course I do! Is this a new parlor cause I've never seen this before, I had to ask a few people to get here"

"Yeah, it's called H. Parlor"

"Why H?"

"It has Howalon as a main ingredient in every flavor" he whispered in her ear

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah so you want one or not?"

"Of course! I already said that!"

"Hn, come on"

So they bought ice cream and ate at a table

"Natsume here" giving him a small box

"What's this?"

"Open it" when he did he saw the picture he showed her a few days ago, but this time it was framed and pocket sized

"Do you like it? I wanted to give you something important and you could carry around, especially when we're going outside and all-"

"Shut up"

"Sorry..."

"Thanks"

"You like it?" she beamed

"Yeah, thanks"

"Great! So um..."

"I got you something, don't worry little girl"

"Hmph! If you do where is it?"

"I'll give it to you later be patient baka"

Then she pouted but after eating they spent time together like what normal boyfriend and girlfriends with powers do, be all lovey dovey (well mostly for Mikan) and yeah, fight. They went and saw a movie at the Alice Theater, walked around and other stuff.

At the end of the day Natsume went with her to her room so he could drop her off in a way. They were the most late to come back.

"Um…It's getting late and-"

"What did you do to your hair?"

"Huh? Oh, I put highlights and had it trimmed a bit, why? Does it look awful?"

"No, it's okay"

"Thanks…" she looked down to hide the blush, but he tilted it up with his finger and kissed her.

After the long lingering kiss, Natsume took out something from his pocket and presented a beautiful necklace to her, when she saw it her eyes widened…

"This, this-"

"Is one of the necklaces you were eyeing the day we went to Central Town together"

"Natsume is this your gift?"

"It's a girl's necklace of course it's yours baka"

Then Mikan playfully hit him, then he put the necklace on her

"A golden heart, it's a great pendant that goes great with the necklace Natsume"

"I know, look at the engravings"

"N?Oh Natsume! But what's this small parenthesis shape?"

"It fits to this baka" he took out an identical necklace but one with M and an opposite parenthesis shape, he put the two together and it formed one big heart with NxM

"It's so beautiful!"

"Yes it is" Mikan looked up but it wasn't Natsume who spoke

"Persona" Natsume hissed, Persona placed one hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear which Mikan didn't hear, but she saw Natsume curling his fists.

"Natsume…"

"See you tomorrow, don't be late or I'm leaving without you baka" he whispered very softly with unsure ness before kissing her goodnight.

Then Natsume walked to Persona and disappeared in the night, while Mikan went into her room…worrying.

* * *

I'm done you guys! I put the conflict at the end; try to guess why Persona called him and why was unsure ness in his voice.

Reviews you guys please!

Well I hope you liked it!

See you next time guys!

Thanks for bearing another long one! Well reviews please so I'll go on!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Hello Summer Vacation!

A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry…it's been so long! Three months! I want to thank you for those reviewers who made me want to write, I doubted my work and thought I would stop but thanks to you guys I'm finishing this one like I wanted to, no cuts and I'll do my best to update even sooner if you guys still want me to, thank you for everyone! Here's chapter 7, it's not that great but its one of the starts. Hope you still have enough heart in you to read and review!

Hotaru: Your debt's gone bigger

Me: What?!

Hotaru: Here's the bill

Me: Fi-Five-FIVE THOUSAND! (Faints and falls to the floor)

Hotaru: Hn, she doesn't won Gakuen Alice and now maybe not anything else

* * *

Being With You

VII

"Hello Summer Vacation!"

Mikan was so troubled of what was happening to Natsume that it had taken more than an hour before she slept, if it wasn't for her tiredness she wouldn't have slept at all. The next day she would've woken up late but with Natsume and worrying still in her dreams she woke up a few hours before they would leave, she had already packed a few things but decided to pack the rest and check if she had everything.

"Worrying about Natsume somehow makes me think straight!" she exclaimed to herself

She took a bath, changed clothes and waited in her room, patiently for Natsume to come in. Then the door opened and she was so ready to see Natsume when.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Anna-chan and Nonoko came in

"Ah, Ohayo!" somehow she couldn't hide the disappointment and distress in her voice

"What's wrong with you baka?" Hotaru came to view

"Hotaru!" and she went to hug her bestfriend when-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch…" then she went to usher them inside.

"Mikan-chan here!" and they all presented her gifts, boxes in two different shapes the one Nonoko was holding out was dark blue with a light blue ribbon, Anna-chan's was light pink and a dark ribbon

"Aww! Arigato guys!!" and she sat down beside them on the bed and opened their gifts one was a sky blue with pink butterflies notebook and a pink pen with blue butterfly designs.

"Do you like it?" they both said in unison

"Hai! Arigato!!!" then hugged them both, then she looked at Hotaru

"I gave you a gift already baka but here" Hotaru said expressionless and tossed her a familiar pink cotton filled box

"HOWALONS!!!" Then she ate together with Anna-chan and Nonoko

"What's wrong baka?" Hotaru said out of the blue when they almost finished eating which was just a few minutes after she gave them the Howalon box

"Huh?"

"When we came in here…what's wrong?"

"Oh…I'm just…you know nervous before the leave" she was not the best liar

"Where's Natsume?"

"I don't know, maybe he's asleep…"

"Truth baka" with that Mikan told them about Persona

"What?!"

"I just hope he's okay"

"Aw, Mi-chan"

Then a knock came to the door and Anna opened it, and Mikan's face flooded with joy.

"Natsume!" then she leaped up and hugged him very tight

"Aww-" the two girls were going to react when Hotaru showed them the new baka gun

"Shut it" then they nodded and put their hands over their mouths

"Natsume what wrong?!"

"Persona gave me one last call"

"Huh?"

"The missions I go to baka"

"Ohh…that…are you hurt?!"

"It was the last one"

"What?"

"It's okay for me to go"

"What?" now she was extremely confused

"Baka, Persona gave me the last mission so I could go today"

"You mean you couldn't go…um ano…before?"

"I thought so"

"You didn't show it!"

"I…didn't want you to worry" (A/N: Sorry for the OOC)

"Ka-" the two girls wanted to scream but Hotaru interrupted again

"Let's go" Then they made their way past the 'serious mode couple' (they were a bit far from the door)

While they were outside…

"Sit down polka"

"I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"Hn"

Then they sat

"Are you ready?"

"For?"

"To go baka"

"Oh! That…yup, but I'm really going to miss them"

"Hn"

"You?"

"What?"

"Are you going to miss them?"

"Maybe"

"Aw, just say yes Natsume you know you will"

"Hn"

"Okay so…" she trailed off hoping Natsume got the point

"Let's go" and he got it

"Hai!" They stood up, she took her bag but Natsume got it for her

"Arigato" And they went out the door, the three girls outside ran to the hallway turn and hid.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Why did Persona permit you to come?"

"The anti-alice organizations are growing smaller and fewer now"

"Why?"

"Because the school's starting to ease up"

"That's great!" She hugged him

"Why are you so happy?"

"You won't get hurt anymore" she looked up to him, still in his arms and he bent down to kiss her softly, not too much but he expressed how he felt…thankful

Then they heard a noise

"KAWAII!!!" they broke the kiss

"What was that?" then the noise was followed by a very familiar sound to Mikan

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Hotaru! What did you do?!" Mikan called out and the three girls appeared, Hotaru with a baka gun bouncing in hand and Nonoko and Anna with bumps on their heads

"I told them to shut up"

"We couldn't help it!" the two said in unison

"Lets go" Hotaru said and the three walked out the dormitory

"Well let's go baka"

"Okay…Wait!"

"What?"

"Hotaru's bracelet! I left it!"

"(Sigh) fine" they went back to her room and Mikan went to her desk

"Where is it?" she said to no one in particular

"What?"

"Its not here!"

"The bracelet?"

"Yes! Oh no Hotaru's gonna kill me!"

"Your-"

"I have to find it!"

She went around and toppling her room, turning it upside down. Natsume helped and after more than an hour they still found nothing.

"Its not here" Natsume said blankly

"I-I know…" then Mikan fell to the ground sobbing

"Hey, hey, calm down"

"I lost it! Hotaru gave it to me! HOTARU! She gives things only sometimes! And I lost it…"

"_Sigh_ But you have to tell her"

"Tell her what?"

"You lost it"

"No! I said she'll kill me!"

"Better that then making a fool out of her and lying"

"Right…"

"Let's go now baka?"

"Hai"

Then they walked out to the gate, their friends and teachers waiting smiling happily and for Mikan it hurt to smile.

"Ohayo Mina-san!!!"

"Ohayo Mikan! Natsume!" they exchanged goodbyes with their classmates, senpais, teachers and had a final briefing with Mr. Narumi, everything was done all except one thing

"You have to tell her, I have to talk to Ruka" Natsume whispered to her

"That's great Natsume!"

"Go baka"

"I will, I will" and Mikan went to her best friend

"What's wrong with you baka?"

"Oh that…Hotaru I have something to tell you"

"What? Say goodbye already, this time you're the one leaving so don't run back okay baka?"

"Hotaru!" She was going to add about the running back part but she had to do it now

"No it's not that, I-I lost…"

"You lost? What your mind?"

"No, not that Hotaru!"

"Then what?"

"Your, your-"

"Oh yeah baka, here" then she presented her with a dangling-

"The bracelet!"

"You put it anywhere baka, it could've gotten lost, and you know I take not give"

"You-you-you"

"What?"

"HOTARU BAKA!" she was charging when-

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Oww…Hotaru"

"You asked for it baka"

"Humph! Oh right! Here" giving her a small present

"What's this?"

"You gave me a gift I give you one!"

"You didn't have to baka" she opened it and found a bracelet just like she gave only with a blue bird on it

"Thanks baka"

"Hotaru!"

"Take care of yourself, don't just depend on Hyuuga"

"Huh? Oh, I will"

"Make sure of that"

"Hotaru!" then she hugged her best friend

"Hyuuga…" Hotaru said

"Huh?"

"We have to go"

"Oh right, I have to go say goodbye to Ruka-pyon!"

"Fine, just hurry up"

"Hai!"

"Did you-"

"She took it and gave it to me again, because of my carelessness" Nice word Mikan-chan

"Okay"

"I have to hurry up!"

"Then go"

"Okay!"

Then Mikan ran to her boyfriend's best friend or her best friend's boyfriend leaving her bestfriend and boyfriend behind.

"Take care of her Hyuuga"

"I will"

"If you ever let anyone hurt her you'll have more than me to answer to"

"I know"

"Take her to her grandfather, he was the only family she had, put her before anything else"

"I plan to, why are you so-"

"Like she always says-" she turned to her happy bestfriend and added

"We're best friends" then they saw her waving at them coming back

"Even the Ice queen has a heart"

"Even the Fire Prince has one"

"Let's go!" Mikan finally arrived

"Hn"

"Sayonara Hotaru-chan! I'll really miss you!" hugging her best friend again

"Sayonara baka"

Then they rode the school car and waved at everyone goodbye

"I'm really going to miss them!"

"Hn"

"I left Hotaru a bracelet; did you leave Ruka-pyon anything?"

"Nothing special"

Back at the school…

"Nice bracelet Hotaru"

"Thanks, what did Hyuuga leave you?"

"Natsume?"

"NO" she said sarcastically

"This"

"His kuro neko mask?"

"I think he doesn't need it anymore"

"And you do?"

"Why? Are you worried?"

"Of course not" Ruka looked disappointed but then Hotaru added

"Even if you work for Persona, you can take care of yourself" that made him flush

"Arigato"

"So why did he give it to you?"

"I think he wanted to leave something behind, something I understood"

"Deep"

"Sarcasm again Hotaru?" He sounded really harsh, a very rare thing for that to happen in Hotaru's case

"What?"

"Why do I like you so much if your pretty mean" Hotaru said nothing but her stiffness gave her away so Ruka took the opportunity to hug her and kiss her lightly

"Maybe it's because you're the most different and most remarkable girl I've met and know I've truly fallen in love with despite the fact you treat me like I'm nothing"

"You may be right about the first part Nogi but I don't treat you like nothing"

"Then how do you treat me like?"

"I treat you like my boyfriend"

"Nice treatment"

"I'm different remember?"

"Right…"then they smiled and just stayed in each others' arms

Meanwhile…

"Where do we go first Natsume?"

"To your province"

"I never got to ask you this, but why? Shouldn't we go to Yoh and Anna-senpai's right away?"

"This isn't just my summer vacation Mikan" she flinched happily at him saying her name

"It's yours too"

"Arigato Natsume-kun" and she hugged him tightly

"So how do we get there?"

"Train, just like you did when you were a kid" Mikan paused and her eyes widened

"Gomen"

"No it's not your fault, I just remembered when I left grandpa to find Hotaru, I told him I'll be back…"

"…"

"Guess I couldn't have them both…"

"Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura, We're here"

"Arigato, lets go?"

"Hai"

"Are you…okay?"

"Yup, I am, thanks" They went out and walked to the train station, Mikan could still remember being here

"Okay, let's go,"

"There are so many people!"

"Its summer, duh baka, just-"then he took her hand

"Don't let go"

"Hai" she said shyly

So they made twists and turns all over to get to their train, there were so many people Mikan had a hard time holding on to Natsume and to her bag, she held on to her boyfriend but then she let go of her bag and eventually let go of Natsume to find it.

"Mikan!" she heard him shout and she called back but a group of people passed sending her tumbling down.

"Ow!"

"Be careful miss" when she looked up someone was helping her up, he had that deep suave voice

"Thank you…Yoh-senpai?" she was shocked to see her senpai there with long hair when she said those words after thank you, the helper's face filled with anger and shoved her, her lost bag

"Ouff!"

"Never insult me" then he disappeared to the crowd

"Mikan!"

"Natsume!"

"Where were you?! I had to dodge those crowds baka!"

"Gomen, I dropped my bag"

"What? (_Sigh)_ at least you found it"

"No someone gave it to me, I fell and-"

"Who? We don't know anyone out here"

"No I thought I saw Yoh-sempai"

"He left here to go back and get ready remember baka?"

"Oh right, but then-"

"He must've just looked like him, you fell"

"Oh yeah…but he said-"

Then she was interrupted when a person spoke on the speakerphone.

_All passengers to the province please proceed to platform 2 now, thank you_

"Come on polka" he carried her and said something again

"Hold on tight this time"

"Hai!" then she blushed, she thought of how can't she get over being so vulnerable around Natsume after all this time

Then he ran and jumped to their platform and reached their train.

"That was fast!"

"Hn"

Then they went inside and sat side by side, they had breakfast and the two just watched the view outside as the time flew. Natsume was surprised Mikan was silent but he knew she needed to be, and for Mikan, memories were floating like clouds in her mind, she almost cried. Then when the tears almost fell Natsume tilted her head so she would lean on him and she smiled.

"Arigato Natsume-kun"

"Hn, just sleep a bit we're almost, almost there"

"Hai…" then she drifted to sleep

Natsume's thought of how could Yoh be here? That Mikan just really must've seen things; his cousin has one common face. And for now he hoped that going back to her hometown and seeing her grandfather would be good for her.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Did you like it? I hope you did, Again I'm really sorry for updating so late but I already started my new chapter! Well the next one that is, all you guys have to do is review and after a very few days I'll post it! Thanks for your support guys! I really needed and still need it.

See you! I hope…

Thank you again for bearing a long one!

You won't have to wait three moths anymore! So please review! It's the only thing that keeps me going


	8. Home Sweet Home

A/N: WHA! I'm back! I got enough reviews to write a new chappie! And did it in one week! Thank you, you guys! I missed the fluff so I maid a part of this chappie fluffy!!!:D

Well hope you enjoy this!

I don't own any of the characters or anything! I just wrote this.

Hotaru: You don't want me to disclaim baka?

Kakasol728: You'd charge me even more, I'm working to pay it

Hotaru: Hn, fine

Kakasol728: Hope you enjoy it people! And sorry for another long one!

* * *

Being With You

VIII

"Home Sweet Home"

"_Mikan-chan" Mikan heard a voice in the distance and when she looked to the direction she found one person she waited so long to see_

"_Grandpa? GRANDPA!" Mikan ran to her grandfather and hugged him close, then her tears fell_

"_Mikan, don't cry"_

"_Ha-hai, gomen Grandpa"_

"_Now you listen to me Mikan-chan"_

"_Hai"_

"_I'm okay now alright?"_

"_Grand-"_

"_Listen Mikan-chan, I'll always be in your heart okay?"_

"_No grandpa don't leave"_

"_Your strong Mikan, believe in yourself and you have friends and someone to be there for you"_

"_But Grandpa I need you too"_

"_And I'm here, I was always here and I will always be" then her grandfather let go of her and disappeared_

"GRANDPA!" then she woke up and saw other people in the train looking at her

"You okay polka?" Natsume said beside her

"Ha-Hai…"

"Okay so lets go"

"We're…here?"

"Duh baka"

They stepped out the train station and Mikan's head flooded with memories and she stooped at the spot and all she wanted to do was stand there and let them come back to her.(Wow, she's getting serious...Sorry! Go back to the story!:))

"Polka"

"Huh? What?"

"You just want to stand here and reminisce or do you wanna go back to your town?"

"I wanna go back," she said with a big smile

"Good cause I spent too much on this trip so let's go"

"Nani? What too much?" shocked Mikan stopped walking and so did Natsume

"You don't think all of this is free do you?"

"Then how-"

"Being a special star has its big benefits,"

"Really? How did you, I'm confused how did you-"

"Money out here is like rabbits, one is to ten yen," then Mikan looked up to analyze what he said then he just smirked

"Baka"

"Hey stop calling me that, do you want your girlfriend to be called stupid by other people?"

"I don't mind"

"Natsume…that's mean!" she said truly hurt

"Hn," then he left Mikan speechless while he got a ride to get them to Mikan's home

While in the car…

"Do you really mean it Natsume?" Mikan finally spoke up

"Mean what?"

"That you're okay if people call me stupid?"

"Hai, Baka"

"Wh-why?"

"What they say won't matter"

"But you still call me stupid"

"You still call Ruka, Ruka-pyon"

"Because it's his nickname!"

"You do know you're the only one who calls him that"

"Hai!"

"Think baka," then she thought

"But Natsume, Hotaru calls me baka too"

"And who else?"

"…you"

"And Hotaru's your?"

"My one and only Best friend!"

"And I'm?"

"My Boyfriend…"

"Now do you realize it baka?" then she smiled

"Hai!" and hugged him then she looked out the window and saw the school she once went to

"We're here…Natsume! We're here!" She got excited and released him, opened the door and went outside

"So this is it," Natsume said after paying the driver and getting their bags

"Hai, isn't it beautiful?" he nodded, the scenery was, it didn't change much as Mikan remembered it, a little difference here and there, but mainly it was still the old school she saved

"You wanna go inside?" he asked her

"Hai!" then she took his hand and pulled him to the school

While there she walked slowly through the walls and noticed there were still classes going on.

"Mikan?" Mikan turned around at her name being called and saw her friends who helped her try to save this school

"Mina-san!!! Tomodachi!!!"

"Mikan it's really you! You look great!" the girls squealed, Natsume leaned on the wall and pulled out his manga

"Hai! Arigato! You too! How are you guys?"

"We're fine, thanks too! They have a high school section here now"

"Didn't you guys-"

"We didn't transfer, we stayed…" then she got the message she was going to speak when

"Where did you go?" they sounded more than curious

"I went to search for Hotaru"

"We know that part"

"Then I found Hotaru," then they smiled

"Really? How is she?! Is she nice now?"

"Hahaha, still the same and she's alright. We both go to the school you talked about but it isn't anything like a prison"

"Ohh, Oh! I heard that from the news now! Alice Academy, but they don't say anything else only that it is a special school"

"Hai, that's right, I can't say much but that is true" she said like a little girl with a secret

"Ahh" and like little girls, they responded

"Ah-huh!"

"So why are you only here now? Its been…six years?"

"I know…It's the only time we could...get out, but its not like a prison!"

"Oh,"

"So how was grandpa? Without me?" she was teary eyed at the thought

"Aw, Mikan, he was okay, he always was"

"Hai, arigato"

"So Mikan?"

"Hai?"

"Who are you with?" with big grins on their faces

"Oh! Him…Natsume!"

"Hn?"

"Come here!"

"Tch," when he went nearer she took in a deep breathe

"Guys, this is Hyuuga Natsume, my…" trailing off to add suspense which the girls listening died to hear

"Your???"

"Boyfriend baka" Natsume answered for her

"KAWAII!!!!" the girls reacted

"This reminds me of people at school" Natsume said to no one in particular

"Mikan your so lucky! You both look so kawaii!!!"

"Sankyuu! So aren't you guys in summer yet?" they shook their heads

"We still have a few classes left, so are you gonna stay long?"

"I can't, I could only come here to visit"

"Oh, but can you come next year?"

"Sure!"

"Um…"

"I'll bring Hotaru!"

"Sugoi!"

They talked a lot more about their school, their lives, what happened when Mikan was gone and just about anything that girls talk about especially when they've been separated for six years and especially for girls who can relate to Hotaru's personality.

"Sayonara Mikan!"

"Bye guys! Thanks!"

"Thanks to you too!"

She said her last goodbyes and looked at her school one last time before going out. Then she stared at the gate.

"What's wrong now?"

"I thought of when I said one last goodbye to Hotaru when she left for the school, I still have that messenger turtle"

"Hn"

"Do you wanna see where I used to live with my grandpa?"

"Fine"

"Okay!" then she lead the way to where she used to live, tears almost fell as she stepped to where she and her grandfather then she lead the way to where she used to live, tears almost fell as she stepped to where she and her grandfather used to spend time together. She told him about each room and each memory. Then they settled at the step where she and her grandfather talked about her parents and the stars.

"I miss grandpa so much"

"I can see that," he said sarcastically then he got a punch

"Ow"

"Can't you not ever be mean?"

"Hn,"

"…"

"So where is he?"

"Grandpa is in heaven but his…"

"Was he cre-"

"Hai"

"Ano…Where-"

"They spread it…here"

"Okay" why won't she let me finsih my sentences? Baka

"Is it okay if we stay here for the night?"

"If I mind?"

"Hai"

"Okay" he put his arm around her as he answered

"Arigato koibito," she said as she leaned on him

"Koibito?"

"You don't like it?"

"Sweetheart? Its too…mushy and stupid"

"Natsume!"

"Better…"

"Natsume"

"What?"

"I'm hungry"

"Then go eat something"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not like you baka"

"Come on" she broke from his embrace and stood up

"Where are we going now?"

"To the market!" complete with superhero pose.

"You look stupid baka"

"That's relavant!"

"That's redundant not relavant baka"

"Really? When you say-"

"Yes baka now lets go"

"Hai! Wait, how do we-"

"I haven't answered you huh Polka?"

"What?"

"Being a special star I get to exchange my rabbits for yen"

"So there's a money changer here?"

"No, they give me this" presenting her with a gold card with HYUUGA NATSUME written on it in bold and some words she couldn't make out

"I'm still confused, very confused"

"The school gave me a bank account and deposited the said money, its like using a check so every time I use this it just deducts my account"

"What if it runs out?"

"I get a call when it almost does"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so let's go now?"

"Hai!"

So they locked up the house and left their bags and went to the supermarket. Natsume taking her hand, her blushing and her still leading the way which was really a shocker for Natsume seeing she was one forgettable girl.

"How can you still remember where it is?"

"I don't know…Maybe because I always wanted to come home everyday in school and I would picture out the things and places here when I was sad and I'd be happy"

"…"

"We're here! Wow, the market's changed too"

Indeed it did, it was bigger than the little market she used to go to, it was now a-

"Supermarket baka, it's a supermarket now"

"Ohh…"

"Let's go"

They went inside and grabbed a pushcart which Mikan pushed happily.

"You look like a little kid"

"Hmph!"

"So what do we get?" he turned and saw her taking things off the shelves.

"All of that?"

"Have you ever cooked Natsume?"

"Hn"

"I rest my face"

"Its case baka"

"What?"

"Nothing"

After taking the things they needed, they paid for it and left for Mikan's home.

"You're gonna cook all that?"

"Hai!"

"And eat all that?"

"No"

"Then who'll eat that?"

"You and me!"

"Even at sixteen you still act like a kid"

"That's who I am, I'm not gonna change much," She proceeded inside and Natsume smiled and followed.

"You have to wait for a while Natsume, I'll be cooking," she said getting out the vegetables and washing them before chopping them

"Hn"

"Where are you going?"

"To get my Manga, I'm not an expert in blanking into space like you" he said walking off

"You're really me-Ow!" then he ran back to the kitchen looking at her as she was sucking her finger and he smirked at the cute sight

"Don't smile! It hurts…" then he went nearer, to look at it

"It doesn't look deep, its just a little cut"

"But-"

"Did you wash it?"

"Not yet"

"Baka," then he took her to the sink and he rinsed it, cleaning it a bit and putting a bandage over it after.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A bit"

"What we're you chopping?"

"Onions"

"That's why it hurts"

"Okay," then he smiled as she looked down embarrassed at the fact she acted very childish, he then tipped her head up and kissed her lightly and smirking at the kiss, she was shocked but she responded, they kissed for a while as Natsume deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands around his neck. It was only when they were out of breath did they break away.

"Why did you do that?" Mikan asked when she caught her breath

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" she blushed as he said that but then he added

"Besides, does your finger still hurt?" then she realized

"No it doesn't!"

"You needed to relax it for it to stop-" he couldn't finish as Mikan kissed him shortly before thanking him

"Now go, I have to finish this dinner"

"Fine I'll be reading, be careful"

"I will!" she called out as he was already was making his way up the stairs

"Hn, not like I wouldn't mind you cutting yourself again"

"Nani? I didn't hear you!"

"Nothing baka!"

"Hai!"

So he read while she cooked, after she was done she called him and they ate.

"Where did you get all the things you need to cook?" he asked while they were eating

"I still remember where grandpa placed them"

"…"

"Does it taste good?"

"What you cooked?"

"Hai!"

"Its okay"

"Oh, thanks," then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"I don't say okay a lot baka, appreciate it," then she smiled.

After eating…

"I'll do the dishes Polka," before answering back she put down the plates to hit him

"Stop calling, me that, now why?"

"You cooked I'll clean"

"Okay," so Natsume did the dishes while Mikan went upstairs to do something else of her own and wrote in the notebook her friends gave her.

"Done, now," he looked around and she wasn't in sight

"Baka!" he shouted out

"I'm up here! This is the province Natsume, don't shout"

"Argh, Gomen," amazing how spending time with her could change him

"You're not coming up?"

"I have to call to check for our reservations baka, we leave tomorrow remember?"

"Oh…right…"

"You okay?"

"Sure, I came back and I'm happy, besides you have a wish to make come true"

"Hn," then he went and called after a while he went up to find her.

"Sakura?"

"Hai!" she jumped from behind to scare him

"Natsume! Weren't you even surprised?!"

"I could hear you laughing"

"Oh, (Yawn)"

"Your sleepy baka?"

"Hai, can we sleep now?"

"We?"

"There's only one room with a place to sleep and its my room, if you don't-"

"Fine"

"Sugoi!" then she pulled him to her room

"You sleep there and I sleep here" pointing to two beds

"Their too small baka"

"I was a kid and grandpa wasn't really a big man"

"Tch," then he pushed the two beds together and placed two chairs in the middle making a big bed.

"There," then he turned to Mikan who was blushing rose red

"Its not like the first time we sleep beside each other," then she flushed even more red so he went nearer and hugged her and kissed her head, which made her blush and calm down and hyper at the same time.

"Go change and I'll change too baka"

"Hai!" she said calming down as he left to change.

So they lied down beside each other but only Mikan slept as he thought of the phone call he had.

"_Mushi Mushi!"_

"_Asakura"_

"_Cousin!"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Are you coming?"_

"_Yeah, we are"_

"_Mikan's with you?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Great! Well, oh yeah! Wait…" so he did_

"_Cuz!"_

"_What?"_

"_When are you coming?"_

"_We're leaving tomorrow, after this call I'm checking on our train there"_

"_How bout you go to Funbari first?"_

"_Why would we do that?"_

"_Our friends are there, he'd take care of you guys to get here"_

"_Why baka?"_

"_Um…Anna-chan why do they-" a punch sound_

"_Asa-"_

"_Hyuuga?"_

"_Anna"_

"_Just do what he said; besides if you get here you'll have a big problem with the directions"_

"_Hn"_

"_Got that?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Alright, bye" then a voice was calling out "SEE YAH SOON CUZ!"_

"_Oh wait,"_

"_What Hyuuga?"_

"_Who're the people we're gonna meet there?"_

"_Their- No Yoh I'm going to-Argh! Fine" it seemed the two married couple to-be were struggling_

"_Cuz!"_

"_What?"_

"_Their names are Tao Ren and Usui Pilica, the guy is a shaman like us"_

"_A shaman-wait what do they look like?"_

"_They both have the same hair color, blue, but Ren's is darker and Pilica's is really light"_

"_Fine, we'll find them"_

"_Okay! See you then Cu-"_

"_Wait, Asakura?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_The guy's a shaman?"_

"_Yeah there are a lot of us! Why?"_

"_Do all of you look alike? It's a stupid question but do you?"_

"_Nope, we got our different styles but it doesn't look like we are special beings, but we don't look the same I'm sure'ra'dat(sure of that)" then a voice was in the background with music "Put that earphone down!"_

"_Gotta go cuz!"_

"_Hn"_

"_See yah!"_

"_See yah…"_

Then he looked at Mikan, sound asleep. So who did she see? Maybe she just sensed a shaman and thought it was Yoh. Anything was possible, just like Yoh said they don't look like special beings. Now before he slept he thought of one more thing.

"Who the heck are Tao Ren and Usui Pilica?"

* * *

A/N: Wha! A long one! Sorry! But do you like it? Hope you do! Remember more reviews the sooner I get to post the new chappie! Sorry for sounding like a black mailer but I love to write when a lot of people encourage me to! It all depends on you guys, thank you so much again for supporting my fic!

Hope you still do!


	9. Kids, Games and New Friends

A/N: Wha! Thanks you guys for all those who read and reviewed! This is the new chapter, sorry it's kind of boring and has OOC in it, I think, but I put some fluff especially at the beginning! I hope you like it! And two new characters are here now, and they have some similarities to our leads.

Another thing about this chappie is I wanted to put a little mother thing in mixed with childishness. All connected to the story so don't worry!

Hope you guys like this one and please review!

Kakasol728: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shaman King or anything! Okay?

Hotaru: Pay up baka

Kakasol728: Hotaru I haven't gotten it yet!

Hotaru: You have one week left

Kakasol728: WHAT?! faints

Hotaru: Now go on to the story

Kakasol728: Huhuhu…Well hope you like this one guys! Please review! Thanks to all that reviewed and will review! (,)

* * *

Being With You

IX

"Kids, Games and New Friends"

"Grandpa…" Mikan woke up from a dream to find Natsume beside her and so close to her, startled and stiffed at first but then she remembered she was in her province. She smiled and became calm; she looked at Natsume and saw he was absolutely gorgeous asleep. She moved closer but then she saw a few hairs on his face and then moved them gently. She could see he was sill asleep but he smiled and said-

"Aishiteru Mikan," Natsume whispered, she was shocked again and blushed but she couldn't help and smile and whisper

"Aishiteru Natsume," then his small smile turned into a grin before he leaned even more closer to kiss her,

"Ohayo Natsume" she said as they broke the morning kiss

"Ohayo," he said turning to sleep again

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"What time do we leave for Izumo?"

"We're not going to Izumo"

"What?"

"We're going to Funbari," then Mikan sit up

"What? Why?!"

"Do you know where Funbari is?"

"Um…No, but still! We have to go to Yoh-sempai and Anna-sempai!"

"Yoh told me to go there, baka"

"Really? Why? And why do you call him Yoh now???" he ignored the last question

"Anna said if we went to Izumo we'd get lost, so their making us go to Funbari-"

"Won't we get more lost???"

"Let me finish Mikan," he knew that would shut her up and she did and blushed while doing it

"Hai"

"We're meeting two people there who know where Yoh's house in Izumo is, okay?"

"Ohhh," she replied still a bit blushing

"Good," turning to sleep again

"So what time do we leave?"

"The train's nine"

"Oh-kay, but Natsume-"

"What?" getting annoyed

"Its eight thirty," he then shot up

"What?"

"Ah-huh! See," pointing to the clock in the room

He cursed under his breath and told her to get ready to leave

"Hai!" she obliged as he changed himself.

When they were done, Natsume proceeded outside to wait for Mikan, when he turned to her she was looking at the house and tears flowed from her face. So he sighed and hugged her.

"I'm really gonna leave again Natsume?" though it sounded childish, she really meant it and Natsume knew she did so he asked her something

"Do you want to stay?" she nodded and he sighed again

"I'll leave for Funbari and you stay"

"What?" she said backing up from his hug a bit, in shock

"I'll come back after the wedding and we'll go back to the school together," then she looked down and started crying again

"You don't want me to come with you?" she asked sobbing, he smirked and hugged her again, she gripped his shirt as he said

"I just want you to be happy"

"But would you be happy if I stayed?"

"No"

"Then-"

"Being with you is when I'm happy" (OOC?! But I don't care!!! Sorry…)

"Natsume…" she hugged him

"So I'm gonna go n-"

"Wait, I left my bag inside," she squeezed out from the hug and then his eyes widened

"Being with you is where I'm most happy too Natsume," she said as she went inside and locked up out after

"Lets go!" she exclaimed getting back to her usual state of childishness again, which was good

"You don't want to stay?"

"I want to but I'd rather go with you and miss it here than stay here alone, this will always be my home and grandpa…will always be my family but you and everyone in the school are my family now," Natsume smiled as he heard this and then their ride came

"Come on!" she said pulling him inside and then went to the train station.

At the train station…

"Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"I'm hungry"

"What time is it baka?"

"Eight fifty five"

"Then we'll eat in the train"

"But-" then he looked at her sternly and she pouted and nodded, he smirked and took her hand while this caught her by surprise and pulled her to the platform and they went inside the train and took their seats.

"Natsume…" Mikan said pleadingly

"Wait…"

"Okay…" she looked down then she turned to him but saw he disappeared

"Natsume?" she looked at his seat again and no one, she even waved her hand to make sure he wasn't invisible.

She then tilted her head to the aisle and saw nothing; she stood up, worried and looked at the people's head. No Raven black hair. She was about to leave the seat when a hand held her arm, she looked at the hand then traced it to the owner.

"Natsume!"

"What?" he said as if nothing happened

"You-You were gone!" backing up to the seat before them

"Sit down baka," and she did, unknowing to the two, two kids looked at them

"Where did you-" but he cut her off when he put a box on her lap

"What's-"

"Open it," she opened it and found different types of food in it, her eyes widened and so did her smile. She then closed it and looked at Natsume eating something else and looking out the window; she then leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Natsume!" she said after

"Hn," then she opened the box again and started eating, more rabidly than ever. Natsume looked farther away and the two kids who we're spying on them widened their eyes in shock and fell back to their seats.

"I'm done!" she said wiping her face, at least…

"Good…" then he faced her now

"Why did you disappear?"

"I left when you went to your sad mode baka" then the two kids who were spying stood up on their feet and faced them

"He jumped from the seat and landed without a sound!!! It was like he was flying!!!" the two kids said, Mikan smiled while Natsume just shrugged

"Hi! My name's Mikan what's yours?" the children looked about three and six, very relatable to Mikan

"My name is Amie and this is my brother Alex," the girl said, it seemed weird to Mikan that they had western names and when she took a closer look the two didn't look Japanese, they didn't even look much like each other except for a few details.

"Where are you two from?"

"We fwom Mewica" the little boy said

"He said we're from America, dad brought us here"

"Where's your dad?"

"He's there with mom," she said pointing to the seats at the front

"Oh, that's good,"

"Mikan! Mikan!" the little boy called

"Hai-Alex?"

"Lets pway a game!"

"Sure Alex!"

"Me too! I wanna play too!" Amie also called out

"Okay what do you wanna play?"

"Hide and seek!!!" the two squealed

"Amelia, Alexander, quiet" then a woman turned from the seat before them that looked like them, the features that they both had.

"Very good, I apologize for them miss-"

"I'm Mikan"

"Mikan, you two settle down, your father is sleeping and he is very tired"

"Okay," then the two shrunk to their chairs

"Um, excuse me"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay for me, Alex and Amie to play? They seem pretty bored and me too, so can we?"

"You would play with my children?"

"Sure! I'd have fun too!"

"Well ofcourse, but can you keep it down? Their father really needs his sleep"

"Sure!"

"Yeay!!!" the kids exclaimed

"So let's play!" then Mikan turned to her boyfriend and smiled

"Natsume, lets play with them!"

"Tch"

"Come on Natsume! It'll be fun"

"…"

"Come on Natwume!" Alex called

"Hn"

"Yeay!" the three shouted happily but not that loudly

"You're it Natsume!"

So they played and Mikan always hid with the two and when Natsume found them he hid with them. They had a lot of fun, even Natsume did.

_All passengers, we are nearing Funbari_

"We're here?" Mikan asked as she found them, when it was her turn again, then she looked at the two kids

"But Mikan, we're having a lot of fun!" Amie said sadly

"Yeah! Mikan! I was having a wot of fun! Even Natwume did!"

"But we have to go to a wedding," Mikan, even though she spent just a few moments with the children she became a bit attached

"We're going to a wedding too! Can't you go to the wedding were going to?"

"Yeah Mikan!" before Mikan could answer Natsume knelt down to their height and put his hands on both their heads

"We have a mission to go to, a top secret mission" he said in a whispering voice

"Really???"

"Hai, so we have to go, don't tell anyone you hear me?"

"Okay!"

"Good," then he stood up but they hugged him and he stiffened but then hugged them back and Mikan was the one who knelt down and hugged them both again, more tightly than ever

"You two take good care of each other okay?" Natsume looked at her as she seemed to be like a mother after saying that

"Okay!" then they hugged her again

"Lets go," then Mikan took their hands but only managed to get Amie's

"Can I hold your hand? Owii-san? " Alex asked Natsume

"Sure you can kid," Mikan smiled and then they took the two kids to their parents

"Here are your two kids! Thanks for letting them play with us!" Mikan said as the two hugged their mother

"I'll go get your bag," Natsume whispered when Alex finally let go of him but not before hugging him one more time

"No thank you Mikan, but who was that young man?"

"That was my boyfriend Natsume, we both played with your children, their really great and fun too!"

"I truly know" she said sincerely

"Well we have to go now," as Natsume gave her, her bag

"You're stop is here at Funbari?"

"Yup! We'll see you around! Bye guys!" then the two ran to both Natsume and Mikan and hugged them both.

"Bye Mikan, Bye Natsume!" the two kids shouted as they stepped off the train

"Bye!" Mikan said still waving

"Finally"

"What are you sighing about Natsume?"

"Hn"

"I know you had fun,"

"Like you didn't baka"

"Oh I did! That was so fun! Their mom is so lucky to have them," then she set off to dreamland

"Tch"

"Where are those two?" Natsume said clearly annoyed

"Who?"

"The friends of Yoh"

"Oh right! Wait what do they look like?"

"Yoh said they both have blue hair but the girl's is lighter than the guy's," when he said girl's just a spurt of jealousy, comes with the territory Mikan thought

"What are their names?"

"Usui Pilica and Tao Ren,"

"Tao Ren?!"

"What? Do you know him?"

"The Tao's are one of the richest families in the world, but they're Chinese not Japanese"

"How do you know that?" this time it was Natsume's spur of emotion

"Even before I went into the School they were already known in Japan"

"So he's an adult?"

"Nope, he's just one year older than us"

"Great…"

"I know! Wow…"

"You like this guy?" they were walking so Mikan paused and she smiled

"Your not jealous, are you Natsume?"

"What? 'Course not, bet he's a spoiled brat like someone I know"

"Really? Who?!"

"You baka"

"Natsume you're so mean!"

"Hn"

"I am not spoiled!"

"Fine, you're a brat"

"No I'm not…wait what's a brat?"

"Nothing"

"Natsume!"

"Hn," he said walking before her

"Natsume! Wait!" Mikan tried to catch up but then a girl with long light blue hair with azure eyes went to Natsume

"Excuse me!" the girl exclaimed

"What?"

"Are you Natsume?"

"Hn, why?"

"Where's Mikan?"

"I'm (pant) Mikan" she said when she finally caught up with Natsume

"Hi Mikan! I'm Pilica, Usui Pilica" she said holding out her hand and smiling, Mikan's eyes widened and she immediately took the girl's hand

"Hi Pilica!"

"Where's Tao?" Natsume interrupted their start of their getting to know phase

"Here," a short dark violet blue haired guy came towards them

"Hyuuga?" he asked

"Tao" Natsume answered

"See Ren! I told you it was them!"

"Yeah yeah…you're a psychic you could be a shaman"

"Stop being sarcastic Ren it doesn't suit you"

"Yeah right, it suits me just right"

"Tao"

"Usui"

"Shark-head!"

"Baka"

"Milk boy!"

"Porcupine"

"I am not a Porcupine! Why would I be a Porcupine?!"

"Your hair has too many points"

"Better than just one point and it's really big too!" he did have a big hair point at the top of his head

"Shut up"

"You, Shut up"

While they were arguing Natsume and Mikan that weird feeling of…

"Natsume do you feel Deejay Boo?"

"Its Déjà Vu baka"

"Oh…so do you feel it?"

"Hn"

"Me too...I wonder why?" then Natsume just looked at her and her innocence or maybe foolishness

"We're never gonna leave if they keep on arguing"

"Yeah…"

"GO tell them baka"

"What? Why me?!"

"Because, you break up fights all the time"

"No I don't!" but her voice couldn't be heard because a train left

"Yes you do now go baka" but Natsume still heard her protest and just started pushing her while he leaned on a wall in the distance to read his Manga

Back to the fighting tigers…

"Why are you so mean to me?!"

"This is just who I am baka, I'm not nice to anyone"

"Ah, Guys?" Mikan nervously interrupted

"What?!" then she was faced with two angry faces

"Um…Ano…Are we leaving yet?" She tried all her might to say those words

"Oh shit, now look what you did Usui, we missed the train!"

"You started it Tao!"

"Um…so were not leaving?"

"We're leaving, wait…" Ren replied taking his cellphone and talking so Mikan talked to the obviously mad Pilica

"Hey Pilica, are you alright?"

"Yeah…we fight like this a lot…I thought I'd get used to it"

"That's what I thought" she said more to herself

"What?"

"Oh, its just Natsume and me…um…fight all the time" she said blushing all the way

"Oh! So you're together!" her reaction reminded Mikan of her own reaction when she found out about Hotaru and the others when they finally got together so it took her a while to nod an answer

"Kawaii!!!" then she jumped and Mikan jumped with her

"OMG! I knew it! You both look so cute together!"

"Really? Sankyuu!" then they stopped jumping and smiling when Pilica looked at Ren as he shouted at the distance still on the phone, and she sighed unconsciously

"You and Ren are together, aren't you?" Mikan asked with a big grin plastered on her face

"Oh no! Um…he doesn't like me…" emphasizing her distress

"But do you like him?"

"What? Ano…I, don't know"

"I think you do!"

"Really? Hahaha!" then they both laughed

While the two girls were bonding, Ren finished talking and went to where Natsume was, to wait for the two who were endlessly talking

"So, what's gonna happen Tao?" Natsume asked

"I called my sister, told her the train left, she gonna call me back to see if we could take another one"

"Hn"

"…" he didn't reply but looked at the two girls who were oblivious to the world and smiled with the same look Natsume had right now

"You like her Tao?"

"What are you talking about Hyuuga?"

"That blue haired Usui"

"She's childish and stupid"

"That was what I said"

"What?"

"Nothing, you sure you don't like her?"

"No, what you like her?!" raising his voice a bit, Natsume smirked at this

"Tch, I already like someone else" looking at Mikan as she waved to him and he nodded back

"Sakura, they seem to have a similarity to me"

"Yeah, but ones taken"

"What makes you so sure I like Pilica?"

"Let's just say I've been there"

"So?"

"Just don't wait for a rainy night"

"What?" But Natsume didn't answer he just walked over to the girls as Ren's phone rang

"He must be crazy…" Ren blurted out and thought before taking the call

With the girls…

"You have to tell him!"

"I don't know if I should, I'm not sure myself…"

"You-" then Natsume started to approach

"Please don't tell anyone Mikan" Pilica said pleading, Mikan took her hand and nodded

"Sure"

"Tao said were gonna have to wait for another train"

"Really? Aren't we taking the train?"

"It left already baka"

"Oh…"

Then as they talked Ren went to them

"Jun said there's no more trains to Izumo so she got us one of the private jets the family didn't use"

"Wow" Mikan said

"So now we have to go to the airport"

"Is Jun going to be there?"

"No baka, she's at Izumo already, why would she come here?"

"I was just asking!"

"Next time don't ask stupid questions it's just redundant to you"

"I am not stupid Tao!"

"Yes you are Usui"

"Hey guys! What are we taking to the airport? Are we gonna walk?"

"Nope Mikan! Ren has drivers everywhere; he's too lazy to walk"

"I am not lazy"

"Yes you are!"

"Are we leaving or not?" Natsume said to break the fight while it was still starting

"We are, I already called, he's waiting outside" then he walked off first, like leading the way

"He's such an egoistic bas-"

"Hey hey! Pilica-san! Don't say that!"

"Hmph, if Horohoro was here"

"Who's he?"

"My brother, he's also a shaman"

"Oh, are you a shaman too Pilica?"

"No, I'm just a trainer"

"For your brother?"

"Hai! You?"

"What?"

"Are you a shaman?"

"Nope, I only have an Alice"

"What's that?"

"It's a power"

"That's cool! What can you do?"

"I an nullify other alices"

"Oh, like stop them?"

"Hai!"

"Cool, can you show me?"

"Sure, I'll show you when we get to Izumo!"

"Okay!"

So they walked to the car and to the airport, Mikan and Pilica kept talking while Natsume and Ren just sat and waited.

That day they met two more friends, one a shaman and one a trainer. And they were leaving for Izumo, who knows how many shamans are there in Izumo especially at a gathering of the Shaman King's Wedding.

On the plane Mikan sat with Natsume while the other two sat away from each other but still facing.

"_Yawn_" Mikan yawned as she wrote in her notebook about today

"You can sleep baka"

"Is it gonna be a long flight Natsume?"

"No but you can get a little shut eye"

"Hai, Arigato" so she slept as she leaned to Natsume and his arm around her protectively.

Pilica and Ren watched their scene and instantly looked at each other, they connected for a while but they broke away. Pilica first. And they were red as apples.

Natsume and the peeping-through-her-eyelids Mikan just smirked and smiled respectively.

Then Mikan thought of something…

"Hey Ren!"

"What?"

"Yoh-sempai has a guardian ghost with him, how about you?"

"I left him in Izumo"

"You can leave him?"

"Yeah"

"good…" Mikan sighed and went back to sleep.

But then Natsume smirked and looked at Ren and like connected brothers they knew what prank to do…

Ren closed his eyes and smirked

"Bason!"

* * *

A/N: WHA! Done! Hope you liked it you guys! Now all you need to do is review! Hehehe…Hope you do guys! And if you have a question just ask away! I'm gonna post the next chappie soon too if I get enough reviews! Hehehe…joke… The more reviews the faster I can write! Hahaha! Jowk…again… :D

Ren: Why did you put me in there?

Me: Ren! Oh, Hi!

Ren: Answer me you imbecile

Me: I just wanted you to be there since it's a fusion with Shaman King and all, and you're a very big part of Shaman King

Pilica: Me too???

Me: Yup! All of you are!

Ren: Hmph, make sure of that

Me: Phew… Hope you guys review and most importantly hope you liked this chappie! Despite the pointlessness and OOCness!


	10. Meet The Shamans

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for being late! I was really busy and among other things that kept me. I really hope you'll like and review on this one! I really need to hear your reactions or anything you think guys because you might not like the fusion or something else.

I hope you'll tell me and hope you'll like this chappie!

Also I'm happy to say I paid off my debt to Hotaru! And both Mikan and Pilica want to declaim!

Pilica: Kakasol728

Mikan: Doesn't

Pilica: Own

Mikan: Gakuen Alice &

Pilica: Shaman King

Mikan and Pilica: Wait for her important announcement after the story!

Mikan: Remember to review please!

Pilica: Sankyuu!!!

* * *

Being With You

X

"Meet The Shamans"

_Then Mikan thought of something…_

"_Hey Ren!"_

"_What?"_

"_Yoh-sempai has a guardian ghost with him, how about you?"_

"_I left him in Izumo"_

"_You can leave him?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_good…" Mikan sighed and went back to sleep._

_But then Natsume smirked and looked at Ren and like connected brothers they knew what prank to do…_

_Ren closed his eyes and smirked_

"_Bason!"_

Mikan woke up and looked at him puzzled

"Ren!" Pilica shouted at him and then faced Mikan, "your not scared of ghost are you Mikan?" she asked worriedly

"Ano…h-hai"

"Ren, don't!" she turned her attention again to him

"Urasai Pilica, I'm just calling Bason to tell him something"

"Ren, if you-"

But she was cut off by a blinding light, a blinding yellow light that surrounded the plane

"W-what's happening Natsume?" Mikan asked her boyfriend

"I have no idea polka," he said smirking

"Too late" Ren said

"Your gonna regret this Tao"

"I need a laugh"

Then suddenly the light became brighter and Mikan froze at what happened next…

"MASTER REN!!!" a big, no an enormous CHINESE WUJIANG GHOST flew inside the airplane and hugged the little Tao, he was so big and scary-looking Mikan looked at Natsume…

"D-do y-you s-see t-that?" but Natsume was already red from holding in the laughter as she was clearly terrified so just nodded

"Hai, I see him" she nodded and looked back at the large ghost and screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before fainting

"Mikan!" Pilica called, "Look at what you did Ren! Now she passed out!"

"Tch, to spirit ball form Bason," he told his guardian ghost

"Young master? Did I terrify her?" the ghost asked

"Yeah, thanks"

"Did you want to scare her master?"

"Yeah, but because you were crushing me I didn't see her freeze and faint, that would have been hilarious"

"I apologize master, I thought you were in trouble"

"Hn"

"Ren! if Mikan wakes up and Bason's still that big-" Pilica was cut off by Ren

"I know, I know, Bason didn't I tell you already to?"

"Hai Master," then he shrunk down to a little spirit head while he followed his master to the three others

"Well that was kind of cool Tao, that's your ghost?" Natsume asked

"Hn" he said with a smirk

"Will you two stop taking what happened as cool? Mikan fainted, you're her boyfriend Natsume you should help her!" Pilica ordered

"Hn" Bason looked at the identical reactions of his master and the boy he didn't know yet

Natsume leaned down and held Mikan by his arms and went closer to her and leaned in to kiss her, and he did, very lightly. The two bystanders merely looked with both interest and maybe jealousy for what the two had? Again like the time the two lovebirds leaned to each other on the plane they unconsciously looked at each other again, eyes locked with something new and unknown. Then they were cut off as Natsume leaned backward a bit to her ear and whispered something.

"She's smiling! and she's…red?" Pilica exclaimed

"Tch" Ren said

Then Natsume leaned back all the way as Mikan smiled, blushed and opened her eyes. Pilica knelt beside her to help her up.

"Did I dream about the Wujiang?" she asked sincerely, then Bason (small spirit form) flew to her to apologize, she flinched and squeezed Natsume's hand but then she calmed down.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to frighten you," Bason said sincerely

"Um…Ano…It's okay…you didn't mean to right?"

"No, I am very sorry"

"Well," she stood up with their help and patted the little ghost ball, "its okay with me now! I'm Mikan!" going back to her childish demeanor

"You act like Pilica," Ren said like it was a bad thing

"And what do you mean by that?" both girls replied with serious faces, Natsume just smirked in the background. Ren thought he could handle Pilica but two girls? With almost the same personality? No way…

"I was just saying-"

Then he was cut off by a seatbelt sign and the pilot saying their landing on Izumo

"I was just saying hold on cause were here,"

"You're getting away only barely with this one Tao" Pilica said while strapping down

"Hn, Usui" Ren replied

So they landed on the Izumo Airport (I don't know if there is so I made it up, sorry!)

"Come on," Ren said undoing his seatbelt

"You can get your bags Mikan, where'd you put them?" Pilica asked her new friend, "I haven't seen any bag with you all this time! Are you planning on buying all your clothes while you're in summer?"

"Oh 'course not! My bag's here!" showing her, a blue bag with a pink butterfly on it

"That's so cute! It even matches your bracelet and your notebook!"

"And my pen!" showing her what Anna-chan gave her, feeling a bit of 'I-miss-my-friends' syndrome

"Also you!" as Pilica was walking blue and pink, especially her hair

"Yeah! So where are your other bags?"

"This is it!"

"But it's so small!"

"Yeah but it has all I need!"

"You only need a few things?"

"Nope, I think I packed more than half of my wardrobe" she said thinking

"Did it all fit?"

"Ofcourse! It has more room in there but I didn't wanna bring too much"

"But, how?" Pilica asked puzzled

"Oh right! You don't know!"

"Know what?"

"My best friend Hotaru has a very cool Alice"

"What is it?"

"She can invent really great things! Like this bag"

"Okay???"

"It may look small but it holds a lot of things! Hotaru even showed me she put everything in her room in it! And she has a lot of things!"

"How can it all fit?"

"I asked Hotaru how she did it but she just told me 'You won't understand baka' and I didn't ask anymore" imitating Hotaru's expressionless cold voice

"Wow! She sounds like Anna!"

"Anna-sempai?"

"Hai! She said that to me a few times, I wasn't as cheerful as before but after the tournament I loosened up, unlike some people," purposely letting Ren overhear as he was talking to the pilot and he just grunted in return

"Really? So what were you like before?"

"You could say I was a little bit like Anna"

"Really? Wow…"

"Hai! But that's okay now!"

"Hai!"

"You two stop screaming and let's go," Ren said walking out the plane with Natsume and Bason

"Master is she alright now?" Bason asked Ren

"Hn, ask her boyfriend"

"Is she?"

"Yeah, she's okay"

"You were remarkable! You made her wake up by kissing her and whispering words to her"

"Hn"

"He's right Hyuuga, what did you say to her? From Yoh, he said you had the fire alice, was the part of the power thing?"

"Nope, it was nothing; I'm not like that Narumi" grunting the last part

"You are very humble Hyuuga-san, just like Yoh-kun, you must be very powerful" Bason said making Ren irritated

"It was nothing; it didn't have anything to do with my Alice so drop the power thing"

"Then how did you wake her up? What did you say to her?" Ren said with his agitated voice, he hated the humility card

"I just said her name Tao, that was it"

"Her name? You woke her up by saying her name?"

"You wouldn't get it"

"Then let me get it, if you didn't use some sort of a power?"

"Master Ren," the guardian ghost tried to calm his master down

"Shut it Bason," but failed

"Why're you getting so jumpy Tao?"

"Hmph, nothing"

"Hn, I don't call her by her name a lot, so I just thought I'd try to wake her up with her name"

"How does that-" but he was cut off when Natsume spoke

"Watch this," he turned to the two girls talking "Mikan, you okay?" and instantly Mikan flushed a deep red before answering

"Hai Natsume-kun! Arigato!"

"She looks as red as a cherry master," Bason pointed out

"How'd you do that?" Ren asked

"Like I said I only call her that sometimes, first time I did, she shut up" then they both smirked and they arrived at the car

"Ren!" Mikan said catching up with Pilica in the car

"What?"

"Are we gonna go see Yoh-sempai and Anna-sempai now?"

"Hn" then she had a plastered grin on her face as she turned to Pilica

"I'm gonna let you meet my brother! He's so cool, he joined the tournament too!" Natsume flinched a bit

"Hey is it getting hot in here?" Pilica asked, and then Mikan looked at Natsume

"Natsume-kun?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Must be the heat breeze, well he has a girlfriend now, Tamao, she's really sweet but very shy and you could be friends with her too! Wow its cooler now! I think the heat breeze flew away"

"Really? Is she a shaman too?"

"Hmm…" Pilica thought "Sort of, but Anna is more powerful than her"

"Oh, is Anna-sempai a shaman too???"

"Hai, she's an Itako"

"Oh, I read about them" then Natsume looked at her as if to say "You read?" but then she just shrugged

"Really? Great! Good thing Anna is stronger; they're perfect for each other!"

"What do you mean 'good thing she's stronger'?" then Pilica looked at Ren

"Oh…Anna was Yoh's fiancée right?"

"Hai, I wondered why, they were so young"

"Well it wasn't about age it was about preserving the shaman bloodline, I think and it was only about who was to be the one to continue that and it was either Anna or Tamao, but Anna was far more stronger than Tamao so she became her fiancée"

"Oh, I understand…Did Tamao want-"

"Hai, she did…"

"Oh…"

"But my brother was there for her always! And soon he was the one in her heart, she said that Yoh and Anna belong together and she even helped me to get them REALLY together but then Master Yohmei…passed away" they both sniffled

"Oh, so do you think they love each other???"

"Hai! I'm a hundred percent sure Yoh loves Anna very much!"

"Me too! He said that he hoped Anna wasn't just marrying him for the arrangement for his grandpa…" then she sniffled a bit

"Mikan?"

"Sorry, then he said he hoped she was happy too, to be married to him"

"That's so…" the Pilica thought and then both of them looked at each other, grinned and shouted

"KAWAII!!!"

"I think Anna will look beautiful in her wedding dress!"

"I think she's pretty even without a beautiful dress!"

"Me too! But she designed her dress so It'd be perfect for her"

"Will she have the traditional wedding?"

"Nope, she said she's gonna have a wedding in the church which is pretty weird but I didn't ask more questions"

"Oh…"

"Hai!" They kept on talking while they boys just stared at something, Natsume at Mikan and Ren at Pilica.

"You should tell her Tao" Natsume broke their silence

"What?"

"I know you like her, its pretty obvious Tao"

"Who do you like Master Ren?" Bason interfered

"Urasai Bason, you know Hyuuga you should call me sempai, I'm older than you kid"

"Don't ever call me kid Tao, I don't even call anyone at school sempai"

"So, don't ever assume I like anyone"

"Hn"

"So Young Master, you don't like anyone?" Bason said confused

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Did you call Asakura were coming already?" Natsume changed the subject

"Yeah, while I was with the pilot"

"Hn"

So there was silence between them again besides the two girls talking.

"We're here master Tao," the driver said

"Thanks" then they all stepped out

"WOW!!!ITS SO BIG!!!" Mikan said utterly surprised and dumbfounded

"Right Mi-chan!" Natsume heard this and found another one of Mikan's friends that called her that name

"Let's go in, don't let her faint, unless you want her to" Ren said

"Shut up Ren" he snapped

"Hn"

"I know your really gonna like them! I don't think the guests are here cause the wedding still a few weeks away so I think its just us," Pilica told Mikan

"Okay,"

When they went inside the place was big, Mikan held onto Natsume involuntarily but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Their here," Ren said as they arrived at one big door

"Come on Mi-chan! Open it Ren, I'm sure they're expecting Yoh's cousin! They've never seen him before!"

"Hn" then he opened the door and the room was filled with so many beings, but only about six of them were human

"Pilica! Tao! Ren! Cuz!" different shout were called then they heard a sound

**THUD!**

"What was that?" then they turned around and found a fainted-

"Mi-chan!" Pilica called again

"Not again," Ren said as Natsume and Pilica helped Mikan

"What happened?" Yoh came out

"Your cousin's girlfriend fainted" soon all the ghosts and people came out

"What's Natsume doing?" then they turned to find him whispering in her ear and Pilica looking at him with amazement

"Hn, I have no idea" then he went inside the room

"Hey Ren! Come back here! She's waking up!" Yoh said catching up

"Seen it, hey Anna"

"Did she faint after seeing all the guardian ghosts?" Anna asked

"Hn, why aren't you out there?"

"I'm watching my soap"

Back to the fainting girl…

"Okay?" Yoh asked but then he turned his attention to Mikan and the others

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered before she opened her eyes

"Hey Polka," he greeted her

"Hi Mi-chan! Good your okay!"

"Hi Pili-Pili" then Mikan pointed at the surrounding ghosts before going dizzy again, but Natsume helped her up and told her

"I already woke you up two times today don't make it three, so snap out of it"

"B-But t-there a-are l-lots of g-ghosts!" Holding onto Natsume and pointing to the ghosts around her that looked like reptiles, bears, coyotes, she saw Amidamaru and others.

"Oh! I remember you're afraid of ghosts, right Mikan-chan?" Yoh exclaimed careless

"H-hai…"

"So everybody return to your spirit ball forms!" a guy with weird hair said in a weird accent

"Hai!" the ghosts then formed into small ghost forms

"A-arigato…I have to get used to this" Mikan thanked

"Hahaha! It's okay Mikan-chan," Yoh said as Natsume helped her up more study

"Sis!" a boy with spiky blue hair like Pilica's hugged, who else? Pilica

"Oniisan!" Pilica cried out

"Oh! So he's your brother?" Mikan said, getting control now

"Hai! My brother Horo-Horo"

"Great to meet you Mikan!" extending his hand and Mikan took it

"Great to meet you too!"

"Hey! You must be Natsume! Yoh's cousin!"

"Yeah"

"Pleasure to meet you pal!" then they shook hands

"Onii, where's Tamao? Pilica asked"

"I'm here" a girl with pink hair came out speaking softly

"Mikan-chan! This is Tamao Tamamura!"

"Hi Tamao!"

"Hello…" she smiled weakly

"Hey you guys! Come inside!" Then the guy with weird hair came out

"And that's Ryu, he's a great cook!" Pilica introduced

"Hi!" Mikan greeted

"Hello Ms. Mikan! Now please come in"

"Hai!" they went inside

"Natsume come on!" Mikan said as she saw her boyfriend still staying outside

"It feels weird around them baka, why are you so at home?"

"Because I know they're really friend and they're really nice, so come on! Your family after all!" pulling him inside

"Fine…"

When inside they did they're own things and talked…

"Ryu!" Anna called to the weird haired guy

"Yes Miss Anna?"

"Go cook, it's almost dinner and I'm hungry"

"Hai!" then he disappeared outside to the kitchen

"So what room is this Pilica-chan?"

"It's like a gathering room"

"Why were there so many ghosts here?"

"They were their guardian ghosts" pointing to everyone in the room

"Those were all their guardian ghosts?!"

"Not all baka, some of them were ghosts loyal to the Asakura Family and to the Shaman King," Anna corrected and looked at the dreaming Yoh

"Oh, gomen Anna!" Pilica said then she turned her attention to Mikan

"So you're still scared of them?"

"A bit but they look so cute as these small spirit forms," as she patted Bason and Amidamaru's head forms which were pink and white respectively

"Hahaha, hai! I never thought I could pat them!" Pilica replied patting them too

"So how was your trip cuz?" Yoh asked as he woke up from his dream

"Okay," Natsume timidly replied as he was reading his manga

"Yeah we would've gotten here sooner but because of Ren we missed the train,"

"It wasn't my fault Usui!" then Pilica's brother turned from their joke session with Tamao

"What do you want Tao?" he snapped

"I wasn't talking to you baka," Ren snapped back

"Don't fight with my sister, you guys just got here. Did you take care of her?"

"Yeah and I wasn't the one who brought the argument-prone subject Horo-horo"

"Still you're older Ren you have to give way to my sister"

"Hn, Taos never give way to anyone"

"Well there's a first time for everything!"

"That's so cliché Ainu"

"Huh? What's Kleeshay?" then people burst out laughing

"That was a good one Horo-horo!" Yoh said out loud

"What? Did I do a joke?" Horo-horo said puzzled, and then they laughed again

"Natsume, I think this is gonna be a fun summer!" Mikan told her boyfriend between laughs

"Hn," he said as expressionless as Anna.

Talking about Anna, as Horo-horo sincerely went on about being hopeless she got irritated of the laughter so she did what Anna would do.

"URASAI!!!" she screamed after throwing Horo-horo a small chair right in the face.

Everyone was silent and scared, except for Mikan who was shocked as well as terrified, and Natsume who was calm as ever.

"A-hehehe…that's Anna!" Yoh said trying to be funny

"I told you all to shut up, that means you too Yoh"

"H-Hai"

After a long awkward silence Anna spoke

"Since Ryu is taking too long to cook and you bakas have to be civilized and introduce yourselves with distinct descriptions, that way you won't irritate me" (I'm doing this to let you know the SK characters better!)

"Get me?"

"Hai!" Everyone replied

"Then who'll go first?"

"I will! I am Asakura-"

**THWAKK!!!**

"They already know you baka, Pilica you go first"

"But Anna they already kno-"

"You wanna join your brother?"

"Iie! Okay! Mi-chan, Natsume-san, I am Usui Pilica, sister of Usui Horo-horo, part of the Ainu tribe. I have sky blue hair, Azure eyes and was born on February 9! A year after my brother. I'm not a shaman but a trainer-"

"Next! Tamao," Anna said cutting her off

"What? Why?" The pink haired girl asked nervously

"Go Tamao!" Pilica cheered on

"Ano…Um…I'm Tamamura Tamao, I am a shaman too and have two guardian ghosts here they are," showing them both two small animal ghosts who were smiling "and I can tell the future…sometimes…"

"Your look!" Pilica whispered

"Oh, I have short light pink hair, that's all…" then she sat down red as ever

"Horo-horo,"

"But Anna-sama he's still a bit dizzy from the hit," Tamao said as she helped Horo-horo who was busy talking about birds and stars flying above him

"Tch, fine, Tao talk"

"(Clears throat) I am Tao Ren, heir to the Tao family, son of-"

"Said introduce not recite a biography idiot" Anna said coldly

"Hn, I have golden eyes purple dark hair, only I can maintain this pointed style"

"Hmph, it looks like a top," Pilica said in an annoyed voice

"Unlike some people I am a shaman, here is Bason a Chinese Wujiang whose loyalty is swore only to me,"

"Hai Master Len," the pink ghost ball replied

"And-"

"Sit down Tao; I said not to irritate me"

"Tch" he cursed under hid breath but he obliged

"Horo-horo"

"H-hai Anna?" Horo-horo was back to normal, except for the fact he had a bruised face

"Present yourself," then she added "properly for Pete's sake"

"Okay! I am Usui Horo-horo, have azure eyes and hair like my little sister, I'm a shaman too! And here she is Kororo" presenting the cute little Koro Pokurrua

"Kawaii!" Mikan squealed in delight

"Arigato!"

Then like perfect planned timing, the guy with the weird hair came in announcing the dinner was ready

"Introduce yourself Ryu"

"What miss Anna?"

"Be polite and tell them who you are"

"Oh! I'm Umemiya Ryunosuke, call me Ryu, and I wield the wooden sword, I love my motorcycle and my guardian ghost is, Tokageroh!" then a weird reptile like ghost appeared

"Don't worry he's harmless, now"

"Okay" Mikan said weakly as Natsume held her hand

"Well let's eat!"

They all went to what looked like the traditional dining room in the big place and got ready for Ryu's dinner, there was talking again…

"Pilica, I forgot to ask why were you and Ren in Funbari?" Mikan asked

"We were doing an errand for Yoh and Anna's wedding, Ren had to REALLY check everything, especially that the Tao Company was responsible for some of the errands we had to do,"

"Oh, but why did you go?"

"Anna didn't trust him so she made me go to check on him and the things too"

"What errands did you do?"

"Like checking the catering, Anna's materials for her dress which she said she'll make only a week before the wedding isn't that cool?"

"Wow"

"Yup and things like that, one of the Tao's work was to send the guests here to Izumo for the wedding"

"Oh…"

"Pilica-chan!" Horo-horo called his little sister

"Hai Onii?"

Then they engaged in their own conversation leaving Mikan with the ever-silent Natsume

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Arigato"

"For?"

"Waking me up twice today"

"Tch"

"Natsume…"

"What?"

"Thank you again"

"For?" she was acting too childish again

"Taking me with you, I really like them and I know this is gonna be a great summer," well maybe not too childish and she laced fingers with him and she leaned on his shoulder

"Hn," was all he replied but squeezed her hand back, but then they heard running footsteps, and panting as well!

"WAIT!" they heard from outside, it sounded like a kid's voice, and then the doors opened to reveal a short blonde kid

"Hey Manta! You're late!" Yoh called

Everyone went back to normal except for Natsume and Mikan who had identical questions in their mind

"Who's Manta?"

* * *

A/N: NOW REVIEW!!! Hahaha…really guys I need it and your opinion means a lot to me, specially for my next chapter and so on. Hope you guys will! And my important announcement is…

**I CANNOT POST THIS WEEKEND or the Monday after that**

I can only post the next chappie…chapter 11 the weekend after this weekend so next week only, sorry guys. I joined a school activity and it'll take my weekend and my Monday, hope you guys understand and hope you'll still review!

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STILL READING MY FIC!!!**_


	11. Meet Manta and a Matchmaker

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for being late, the camp got me really busy and school bombardments aren't a big help at all. I'm really sorry for the REALLY late update you guys! I'm already working on the next chapter. Its Christmas break!!! I wanna work on my fics this break. Update quicker on this one and write a few new ones if I could.

Hope you guys leave me a review and I hope you'll like what I've written for this chapter!

I wanna thank Winona for supporting what I've been writing and especially for the idea for this chappie!

Manta: Kakasol728 doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shaman King!

Mikan: Who are you? Really???

Manta: You're gonna find out!

Mikan: Cool! Happy reading guys!!!

* * *

Being With You

X

"Meet Manta and a Matchmaker"

"_WAIT!" they heard from outside, it sounded like a kid's voice, and then the doors opened to reveal a short blonde kid_

"_Hey Manta! You're late!" Yoh called_

_Everyone went back to normal except for Natsume and Mikan who had identical questions in their mind_

"_Who's Manta?"_

"Gomen Yoh, I had to run to the farthest store to get Anna's drink, here Anna" the kid said handing Anna a can of soda.

She took it, held it between her palms, examined it, read the label, and finally opened it. As Mikan looked at everyone in the room, all of them staring at Anna some with perspiration droplets forming, even Ryu arrived with the food and was looking closely at Anna's reaction.

"Why are they looking at her Natsume?" Mikan asked oh-so-confusedly

"How should I know?"

So she turned to the center of attention again, she sipped the soda and closed her eyes, people were almost flinching as she opened them and she spoke.

"Good one Manta, it's just the kind I like"

Mikan looked at everyone else's faces and saw relief and joy, especially at the little blonde kid. Ryu started serving when Anna cleared her throat and everyone looked at her again.

"But it's warm," she said as she tossed it to the kid and it bounced off his head

Everyone inside the room had sad and pitiful faces all to one person.

"I hope _you_ won't disappoint me Ryu," Anna said as she started to eat

"Hey its okay Manta! I'll have that," Yoh said as he took the soda from the little one's cupping hands

"You sure Yoh?"

"Hey, its not only Anna's favorite" he grinned before drinking it with one gulp

"Thanks Yoh" the kid said

"No prob!" Yoh replied as he wiped off his mouth, then he ruffled the little guy's hair then he turned to the two Alice-bearing guests

"Oh cuz! Mikan-chan! This is my bestfriend Oyamada Manta, you can call him Manta"

"That little kid's your bestfriend?" Natsume coldly asked

"I am not a little kid! I'm just the same age as Yoh!" Manta screamed out

"Your 18?!" Mikan burst out loud as she ate

"Hai…" Manta sadly responded

"Kawaii!!!"

"Ka-waii?" he asked questionably

"Hai! It must be really fun to be 18 in your age!"

"How can it be fun?"

"Get to know her and you'll know why she thinks that way," Natsume said as he ate as well leaving Manta confused

"Can I call you Manta-sempai?" Mikan asked

"Sempai?"

"You're older than me so it's only proper to call you that, ne?"

"Ha-hai" Manta said smiling a bit

So they ate and Yoh and Mikan…lets just say eating was an understatement after they concentrated enough.

After that, Ryu took all the plates and it seemed everyone was waiting for something; Mikan went to see her Anna-sempai wasn't done eating yet.

"Ryu, I'm done"

"Hai Anna-sama,"

"Hn"

"How was the meal?"

"Fine, now go wash the dishes we have a lot to do today"'

"Hai, Hai"

So Ryu too her plate and proceeded out of the room.

"So what will we do today?" Anna asked

"Hai Anna-sama," Tamao (The pink haired shy girl) stood up and sat beside Anna while taking out a binder

"Uh…Ano…Anna-sama, you have to pass your design for your dress today"

"Why?"

"The people who will make the dress, the fashion designers Ren-sama called, asked for them right away, especially when you wanted it done by next week"

"Hn,"

"Have you already made it Anna-sempai?" Mikan asked from the other part of table

"What do you think?" Anna answered coldly before standing up "Because that's what I have to do today I'll be making it, if anyone disturbs me, you know what'll happen"

When she disappeared outside, the others dispersed as well.

"Is Anna-sempai always like that?" Mikan asked Pilica as they proceeded to the trees to sit and talk

"Uh-huh,"

"Why?"

"Remember I told you she's an Itako?"

"Hai?"

"Well they need to keep control of their emotions"

"Ahh…"

"Yup, but I think she doesn't need to control her emotions to control her powers anymore, she's really powerful so I just think because she's been growing up in control of her feelings its part of her now"

"Oh, um, Pilica-san, you said you know Yoh-sempai loves Anna-sempai, but do you think she loves him back?"

It took her a while before she answered

"I'm not so sure Mikan-chan, hai we've tried to set them up but we've just been trying to test Anna and help Yoh"

"Oh,"

Then there was silence between them, and then they both smiled and looked at each other

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mikan said excitedly

"That we should spy on Anna so that we could see if she really likes Yoh and that she's also really happy that they're finally getting married even though they were engaged to marry in the first place so that Yoh will be happy as she is happy with the whole situation as well???" Pilica said without stopping for a breathe because of her excitement

Mikan gave her a confused look before saying "Well I was thinking about asking Ryu-san if there were leftovers but we could do that too!"

Pilica stood up and handing out her hand to Mikan

"We have to make a deal that we have to find out how Anna feels about Yoh,"

Mikan stood up ad took her hand

"And if were successful we have to let them both know!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

And the two girls shook hands,

"This is gonna be fun!"

The two girls then went to find their main and most dangerous target…

Kyoyama Anna

Meanwhile…

"Where are they off to?" Ren asked in his usual mean way

"Off to do what girls do, why're you asking Tao?" Natsume said

"It was a rhetorical question Hyuuga,"

"Just admit you like her"

"Why would I do that Hyuuga? And why do you keep insisting that I do?"

"Because you really sound annoying when you talk about her but you tone is really the opposite of what you're saying"

"It is not the opposite Hyuuga and besides how do you know my tone?"

"I listen baka"

"Do not call me stupid, kid"

"So don't call me kid"

"Hn"

"Where does that way lead to?"

"Where those two are running to?"

"Yeah"

"To Anna's private Dojo"

"Isn't it lethal now to disturb her?" Natsume got a smirk from Ren before answering

"Yup, it is"

"Wanna see them get humiliated Tao?"

"That we can agree on"

Back to the two conniving girls…

They arrived to where Anna was creating her wedding dress design; they squatted outside the doors and tried to listen if Anna said anything about Yoh liking what she made or anything that meant Anna liked Yoh.

"Pilica-san, How'd you know she'd be here?" Mikan asked in a whispered voice

"Its one of the most secluded places here, she usually comes here to be alone, and so that's a lot often"

"Really why?"

"Well Anna's not that much of a sociable person so she likes to be alone than be surrounded by a lot of people"

"Ahh, so what does she do in there?"

"I can see she draws sometimes, reads and but most of the times she gets someone to bring the TV in there so she could watch her soaps"

"She really likes those doesn't she? She was watching those when we got here, I think"

"Yup! She does, she watched them even before the tournament"

"The Shaman King tournament?"

"Hai!"

"Hey, when'll we hear Anna asking herself what Yoh-sempai thinks of her designs?"

"You won't" Mikan looked at Pilica and found she didn't say anything, she looked up and saw that the Dojo door was open and Anna was standing right infront of them with a not-so-friendly face.

"Uh, h-hi A-Anna" Pilica greeted

"Ano, Konichiwa…Anna-sempai!"

"What are you two morons doing here?"

"Um, Ano…Pilica was just showing me around!" Mikan answered, not so quickly

"Hai!" Pilica affirmed

"Great lie; wanna tell me why were you whispering LOUDLY outside this dojo?"

"Um…" they both struggled for words, then Anna folded her arms and rubbed her forehead with one hand that showed her frustration and then she closed her eyes to speak

"When I open my eyes and still see you both or even a trace of you, you won't even want to find out what I want and WILL to do to you"

"BYE ANNA!!!" then they both ran off to the distance

Anna closed the door and sat back with her sketch book, her favorite soap still on

"I told them not to disturb me"

Then two boys in the distance laughed it off

"How could those girls not notice they're going from whispers to normal way of talking which for them means almost shouting?! Hahaha" Ren laughed as Natsume chuckled

"They're too engrossed in talking Tao"

"Well that was one amusing scene"

"They could win gold for track and field with that run,"

"Now let's see where they've run off shall we?"

"For another one of those scenes, sure"

As the two were laughing it up the two girls were running for their lives and stopped as soon as they remembered to breathe

"That _pant_ was_pant_ scary _pant_" Mikan said between panting

"I _pant_ know_pant_" Pilica agreed the same way

They took a break to breathe properly before talking again

"What do we do now?" Mikan asked as she flopped to the ground

"Let me think…" Pilica replied as she flopped down as well

"I'll do that too…" then they heard a soft grunt sound in the distance (Hope you get me!)

"What was that?" Mikan asked

"I dunno, maybe just the wind"

"Right…"

"Hey! If we can't get Anna to say she likes Yoh or if we can't get what we need to know from her maybe we'll…ask around!"

"Like a survey???"

"Uh-huh! And it would be less dangerous too!"

"And fun!"

"So lets?"

"Let's go!" Mikan jumped up with excitement

"To our friends!" Mikan paused with a look of confusion

"What's wrong Mi-chan?"

"Our friends?"

"Hai! We're all your friends now Mi-chan"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"YEAY!!!"

"So let's go ask them now?"

"Hai!"

So they walked off to where everyone was found…

"Nii-san!!!" Pilica screamed when she saw her spiky blue haired brother with Tamao by the small lake

"Pilica-san! What's up?"

"We have a question to ask,"

"You too Tamao!" Mikan told the pink haired girl who blushed and nodded in response

"Ask away sis!"

"Okay! Mikan?" Pilica gestured to her

"Hai! One, two, three…" she counted off before they both asked at the same time

"Do you think Anna and Yoh love each other?!"

The couple looked shocked at how loud they were before looking at each other an answering

"Duh! Yoh would do anything for Anna!" Horo-Horo answered first

"Hai, Yoh-sama loves Anna-sama with all his heart" Tamao assured, Mikan saw Pilica and Horo-Horo look at Tamao intently like they were trying to see if Tamao was hurt emotionally in any way, but they both smiled so it means she didn't, Mikan noticed that Horo-Horo's smile was more of a big grin than a small relieved smile.

"Hai Hai, we know that but does Anna like Yoh???" Pilica asked

This time the moment of silence wasn't brought by the shock but maybe the uncertainty and the hesitation to answer

"I'm not so sure about that sis," Horo-Horo answered truthfully

Mikan and Pilica frowned at his answer and turned to Tamao, who wasn't exactly sure of her answer as well

"Um…Ano…I think she really cares for Yoh-sama"

"Really?"

"Hai, um…"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, you see she trained Yoh-sama for the tournament and she really wanted him to win so she would become the Shaman Queen when he became the Shaman King, and she really dedicated herself to helping him in every way" the siblings intense looks came again to each other then to her, like they were thinking that maybe just maybe her feelings for Yoh may still be there and she may just be saying these things to prove to herself that_ it_ wasn't there anymore

"Please don't look at me like that" Tamao said shyly

"Gomen" the two siblings said right away, unaware of her noticing their looks

"Pilica-san, Horo-Horo-kun, I don't have feelings for Yoh-sama anymore I swear, I want him to be happy but because he's my friend nothing more…" she sighed as she spoke softly and looked at Horo-Horo

"Tamao-chan I'm so-" Horo-Horo started to apologize when he was cut off by a smile that he knew by heart

"Aishiteru Horo-Horo-kun, only you," Tamao said so shyly and softly they could barely hear, then Horo-Horo hugged her tight and cupped her face

The two girls smiled at them nodded at each other and left,

"We ma not have gotten a clear answer Mi-chan but that was a pretty good scene we made,"

"Hai, did Horo-Horo ever question Tamao?" Pilica smiled back to her engrossed brother before replying

"Not anymore,"

To the two bystanders…

"That wasn't humiliation" Natsume complained

"No it wasn't Hyuuga; it was disgusting display of affection"

"I have a girlfriend Tao, I wouldn't go that far"

"Hn,"

"Should we follow them again?"

"And watch them ask everyone who knows those two bride and groom to-be here? I'll pass, especially if each of these 'sessions' end like that"

"Hn,"

As Tao jumped from the roof top they were standing on for the view of the two girls Natsume spoke again

"Hey Tao"

"What?"

"You got a training Dojo here?"

"Do we look like nerds Hyuuga?" Natsume jumped down to join him

"You want me to answer that question Tao?"

"Urasai"

Then Natsume smirked as he followed his one year older, attitude-similar, 'friend' to the training dojo.

"Let's see what you've got kid"

"Stop calling me kid"

"Hn" Ren smirked at his 'victory' but Natsume muttered under his breathe a far better comeback

* * *

They were almost right except for the fact that not all interrogations ended in lovey dovey scenes. Mikan and Pilica got perfect undecided and unsure answers of Anna's feelings towards Yoh except for Tamao's answer. Even Manta wasn't sure, and he'd known Anna almost as long as he knew Yoh and they were the best of friends, Yoh and him I mean.

"What're we gonna do now Mi-chan?" Pilica asked as the finished talking to everyone in the residence

"_gulp_ Maybe we should talk to the ghosts," Mikan suggesting or even just saying this was a big thing already, especially it was nearing dark

"The spirits?"

"Hai," she was nervous even just thinking about it

"Their answers would be the same as every else's"

"How do you know?"

"If the people can't answer, the ghosts are only half reliable because they get lost in their memories of the past"

"Who said that?"

"I dunno, I think I'm just pretty tired from asking everyone, plus it's almost nighttime"

"Same here, but what if they know something we don't?"

"Like if they saw something we didn't?"

"Yup!"

"We could try that"

"Great!"

"How about we start with the ghosts that have been here for years?"

"Sure! Where are they?"

"I think they hang out that way"

"GULP! I-isn't it p-pretty dark i-in there?"

"You still wanna do this Mi-chan?" Pilica said with concern

"Yup! L-lets go!"

Then they walked off to the darkest part of the Asakura Residence…

A few minutes after…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Mikan ran out to the light screaming her head off, Pilica following in her fast flight

"Mi-chan! Wait!"

"Aaaahhh!!!"

Mikan couldn't stop screaming, something could've made a lot of people laugh.

"Mi-chan!" Pilica called out when Mikan stopped screaming and just fell to the grassy ground, and then suddenly Natsume arrived

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume asked quickly and sternly as he bent down to scoop his girlfriend in his arms.

"She kinda got spooked out,"

"What could have her THAT spooked out, she's terrified of ghosts and spirits but she's practically out cold"

"Um, the ghosts in there where…decapitated and really scary looking, killed from the wars and other reasons"

Natsume swore under his breathe before he looked at Mikan again, and leaned to her ear to call her, her name again so she would wake up

"She's not up," Pilica pointed out

"I know," Natsume replied expressionlessly and deep in thought

"What're we gonna do?" Pilica said worriedly, then Natsume smirked and whispered in Mikan's ear again, this time here eyes shot opened and looked at Natsume

"Ryu's done cooking?!" Mikan shouted, Pilica laughed, Natsume smirked and the coming Ren chuckled

"I lied" Natsume told his girlfriend, and just got a hit on his chest

"Hey why're you wearing that?" he was wearing a traditional training uniform that looked like a Karate or a Taekwondo uniform with a black belt

"We we're bored so we decided to see how much power each of us had in our muscles," Ren answered when he arrived to them "Seems your boyfriend has much work to do,"

"Hn," was Natsume's only reply

"Oh, Pilica-san what happened to me?" Mikan asked

"You ran off screaming and fainted Mi-chan,"

"Oh"

"But Natsume woke you up"

"Oh," the she turned to her boyfriend "I thought you were tired of waking me up"

"Hn," was all he replied before walking away still her in his arms

"Where are you going?"

"You're taking a rest"

"But-"

"I'll get you your dinner baka, just sleep won't you? You ran around all day, and then you went out cold, you need rest you here me?"

Natsume's tone was very strong and concerned as he walked and looked at where they were going and Mikan just looked at him, and then she smiled when he finished talking and kissed him on the cheek and screamed to her two friends who were confused in the distance.

"Bye guys! Sankyuu Pilica! See you tomorrow! We'll try another plan tomorrow!"

"Okay Mi-chan! Good Night!" Pilica replied

Then Natsume brought her to their room and she cleaned up and rested, the next thing she remembered was she woke up in the middle of the night with Natsume asleep beside her.

Then she felt she needed some fresh air and walked out not before kissing the sleeping Natsume, blushing as she did that, to somewhere familiar and sat down just admiring the stars for a while,

"Mikan-chan?" A voice called her

"Yoh-sempai! Hello!"

"Don't shout Mikan-chan, everyone is sleeping" Yoh chuckled

"Okay Gomen"

"Hehehe, its okay, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed some fresh air"

"Oh, that's good; I didn't see you at dinner"

"Natsume brought it to our room; I think I ate it without knowing"

"Hehehe, I've tried that a lot"

"How about you Yoh-sempai where were you this afternoon?"

"Sleeping, Anna's busy with her designs and everyone else was busy so I just slept"

"That's a good plan Yoh-sempai"

"Hehehe I know,"

Then she remembered why the place was familiar and thought of something

"Yoh-sempai?"

"Hai Mikan-chan?"

"You love Anna-sempai right?" then they heard as soft rustle that must've been caused by the wind

"Hai Mikan-chan, I do"

"Very much?"

"Hai,"

"Does Anna-sempai know that?"

"I don't know"

"You didn't tell her?" Mikan was surprised at that

"Iie (No)"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure she loves me back" Mikan giggled at that

"Why are you laughing?"

"It seems everyone is,"

"Is that right? Well she just keeps her emotions really guarded; I don't want to disrupt that"

"But you do want her to love you back don't you?"

"Hai, very much Mikan-chan"

"Because you want her to be happy you two are getting married? Even though you knew it from the start you were gonna end up together but maybe not both happily?"

"Yup, it's been that way"

"Been that way?"

"I've always loved Anna-chan, even if she bosses me around a lot, I may be scared of her but I'm also scared of losing her but more scared if she'd rather be lost"

"Aww, Yoh-sempai"

"Hehehe" Yoh turned from serious mode again and scratched his head "You could say I'm head over heels in love with her"

When Yoh looked at his cousin's girlfriend he saw she was smiling, she stood up and walked up the dojo steps

"Mikan-chan? What're you doing?" Yoh asked clearly alarmed as Mikan gently knocked on the door

"Anna-sempai, do you feel the same way as Yoh-sempai?" Yoh's eyes widened, more that the door opened to reveal Anna head bent down, her hair covering her eyes

"Anna I-" Yoh tried to speak but he was cut off when Anna swiftly walked a step and tipped toed on her toes and did the last thing Yoh expected her to do, kiss him.

Mikan smiled at the spot and then a rumble of cheers was heard. The three looked up to see their friends standing in the bushes clapping and cheering, Natsume and Ren smirking.

"Did you bring them here Mikan?" Anna said like a threat

"No Anna-sempai! I'm as shocked as you are!"

"Hmph" then Anna walked into her own personal Dojo and came out with a necklace with lots of black beads.

Mikan could hear the spectators gulp and practically see them sweating, but then she turned to Yoh and saw he was still in a daze saying something that he thought Anna was asleep.

"If all of you don't leave in three seconds I will send all 1,080 Asakura spirits on you"

"Great going Mi-chan!" was all Mikan heard before the crowd disappeared.

Then Mikan turned to her sempai.

"That means you too Mikan," Anna said a little bit more kindly, about a millimeter bit

"Uh, good night Anna-sempai" then she turned to the still dazed Yoh and smiled again before turning to leave

"Hey Mikan," Anna called out

"Hai?"

"Thanks," she said it in the lowest possible voice volume

"My pleasure," Mikan replied with a big smile

When she returned to her and Natsume's room, she slowly closed the door and jumped when she saw Natsume leaning on the wall. And cornered her by the door, hands up parallel to the floor so she couldn't leave or even move.

"Natsume!" Mikan blushed and shocked

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"If you haven't noticed baka, Anna's not one to open up or show how she opens up"

"I don't know"

"How did you know Yoh was gonna be there?"

"You followed me?"

"I was thinking you were sleep walking"

"Oh," she blushed

"So how did you know?"

"I didn't, I just needed some air then Yoh-sempai was there"

"So if you needed some air, how'd you get to Anna's personal dojo?"

"Dunno, it was where my feet took me"

"You sound like a novel"

"Really? Cool,"

"So you just decided to let Yoh spill out how much he loved Anna so Anna would hear him?"

"Yup!"

"How'd you know she was in there anyway? It wasn't even a resting room"

"I just thought why Yoh-sempai was there and maybe he and Anna slept beside each other too and he said '_Anna's busy with her designs'_ he didn't say was, so maybe she was fell asleep in there but for someone like Anna I think she could hear anything, much less her fiancé talk, I only noticed why the place was familiar then and there too"

Natsume looked at her, really confused.

"How could you analyze all that?"

"Like I said Natsume-kun, I'm not sure"

"Maybe your not a big baka after all," before Mikan could retaliate Natsume lifted her chin and kissed her deeply before wrapping the other arm around her petite waist, Mikan put her hands up on his chest and kissed back.

After their kiss…

"I'm really tired now Natsume"

"I know Matchmaker," then he scooped her up bridal style again and they went to sleep in each other's arms

But not before Mikan asked Natsume a question…

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"What's a matchmaker?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it guys! Again sorry for the late update! Now, I can't give you a precise date on updating cuz I don't want to let you guys expect, but with the Christmas break, I hope I'd do better. 

Please leave me a review guys! That's all I ask, Hahaha. Hope you do! Well thank you for reading my fic, more if you enjoyed it, even more thank you for reviewing! If you ever review that is.

Well that's it for now! Back to work! See you soon guys!

God Bless!!!

Cho if your every reading this...hi!(,)


	12. Matchmaking Pair

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad you enjoyed that last one! And well decided to sort of have a repeat performance, but not a better one, I think. Mikan won't be subconsciously helping anyone but will deliberately help someone in this one! Hope you guys still like it! And I placed a little thing that I always found funny in fics and learned about it first hand, you'll find out in the end.

Hope you guys enjoy! Again please leave me a review!

Hotaru: Kakasol728 doesn't own any of this

Me: HOTARU!!!I MISSED YOU!

Hotaru: You now owe me 1000 rabbits

Me: Wha-

Hotaru: See yah baka

* * *

Being With You

XII

"Matchmaking Pair"

"Go to sleep Mikan" Was all Natsume replied before sleeping

Mikan woke up the next day to see Natsume had gone out their room already. She stood up and saw that at the foot of the door there was a sketch book. She bent down and took it, it had only one page with a drawing the rest were blank or ripped out pages. What she saw made her eyes widened and what she read at the bottom shocked her even more.

**Bridesmaid's DRESS: SAKURA MIKAN**

"WHA!!!" she screamed in delight as she clutched the sketch of the dress to her chest and hugged it for a while when-

"Mikan?!" Natsume stormed inside, thinking maybe she was hurt or in a nightmare, but then he looked down to see Mikan looking up at him a sketch book hugged to her chest eyes showed shock at his instant arrival.

"Oh, I'm fine Natsume-kun sorry about that!" Mikan apologized "Uh, Ohayo!" she quickly added

"What're you doing down there?"

"Looking at this!" she stood up and presented the sketch book, hands on the sides of the book and pushed it infront of him

He took it with one had and examined it "That's what you're gonna wear?" he said insultingly

"Hmph! Isn't Anna-sempai talented?!" she took the book and looked at the design again

"Hn," was all Natsume said as he leaned on the wall and looked as she sat on the bed and looked like a little girl looking at a picture book, completely dazzled by that hand drawn dress design. She looked kind of cute in that point of view, so he looked at the ground to hide his little smile

"Hey Natsume?" she looked up from admiring the drawing

"Hn?" he replied still not looking up

"Did you train with Ren again?"

"Yeah, and the other guys" he looked up this time and his slightly wet hair bounced up as he did and he leaned back that made Mikan blush to see how handsome he looked at that moment

"Even Yoh-sempai?" she covered her flushed face with the book, acting like she was looking at it intently

"Nope, he's still asleep"

"Oh,"

"Hn"

"Hey Natsume?" she asked her face going back to normal

"What?"

"Do you think I can fit this dress?" from her innocent question he smirked a zinger

"If it's a children's size, yeah sure" the next thing he knew a traditional pillow was thrown at him

"Direct hit!" Mikan squealed in victory as Natsume leaned down to the floor after the hit

"Natsume?" she was worried but then he raised his head with a smirk on his face just as he threw the pillow at her

And it hit her just fine

"Ow!"

"Now that was a direct hit baka"

"Unfair I was distracted!" Mikan complained

"And when you hit me I wasn't?"

"Hmph!" she folded her arms and closed her eyes, pretending she was angry

"Hmph yourself baka," was all Natsume said before pulling her down and hitting her with another pillow

"Hey! I didn't feel you come up on the bed!"

"You're too preoccupied pretending"

"Why you!" then this started a total pillow fight, they weren't fighting really but laughing (mostly Mikan) and having fun, even with the traditional pillows

Then they didn't hear door opened

"Oops! Sorry!!! Gomen! Gomen!"

And the door sliding shut

"Pilica-san?" Mikan stopped laughing and pillow fighting

"Usui?" Natsume asked

"Natsume-kun I think Pilica-chan was just here"

"You must be imagining things"

"I am not!" throwing him with a pillow again

"Hn" dodging the pillow

"Hey weren't you supposed to be training with the guys?"

"Yeah, its okay"_cause I like being with you more it would be so OOC if anyone heard me saying this out loud_

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think its breakfast now?"

"I don't know, even when you were asleep you ate everything I brought last night"

"Really? Hahaha"

"That isn't normal baka"

"Nullifying any Alices aren't normal too"

"Hn," then he went off the bed and opened his bag, which wasn't "butterfly" inspired unlike Mikan's. His was just white and black, as requested, and then took out a shirt and some pants.

"Why're you gonna change?" Mikan asked puzzled, she was looking at the design again; honestly she was very interested in that dress design maybe because she's never been to a wedding before, nor seen a custom made dress, designed by hand, before.

"You wanna see if Ryu's done cooking right?"

"Hai!"

"Then get dressed baka"

Reminder she was wearing her cherry blossom pajamas

"Hai!"

But before they could move they heard something

"I told you I wasn't snooping!"

Natsume looked at Mikan and read her mind, both thinking "That was Pilica"

"Oh yes you were baka, you know that's a criminal offense"

And that was Ren

"Criminal offense?!"

"Invading people's privacy and trespassing"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No you are"

"Ugh! I don't care what you think! I was just gonna call Mikan!"

"And what?"

"And tell her that breakfast is gonna be ready!"

"Yeah right…"

"Why do you care Tao?!"

"Did it seem that way Usui? I apologize" he said in the most sarcastic way possible, the two listeners could almost see that he completed it with an evil smirk

"ARGH! I HATE YOU!" then they heard her walk away or stomp away and Ren sighing and following her flight

"What was that about?" Mikan asked

"You weren't hearing things"

"Huh?"

"Seems to me Usui stopped by to tell you breakfast was almost ready and Tao taunted her for doing something else"

"Why would he do that?"

"You're clueless," he said shaking his head

"Huh?"

"Didn't I tell you to change already?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back," then Mikan changed into a red medium length skirt not too short not too long and a white with red lining turtle neck and pulled out the necklace Natsume gave her to emphasize it and brushed her hair down before she met with Natsume who was wearing plain jeans with a black shirt and the necklace that was identical to hers, even with the plain clothes and that fall down hair, he was drop dead gorgeous to her, maybe she was deeper in love than she thought so she held her part of the necklace.

NxM

She would never forget that.

"You done?" Natsume turned to her

"Hai!"

"Let's go baka" when they went outside he took her hand and she felt flush, she was deeper than she thought alright

Then they arrived to the dining part of the whole residence. Everyone was talking at the table and Mikan could see her new friend flushed red with anger, she looked at her with concern and turned to Natsume but he already nodded to her and squeezed her hand before leaving her to her friend.

"Ohayo Pilica-san!" she greeted her with enthusiasm

"Ohayo Mi-chan…"

"Are you okay?"

"Hai…"

"You sure?" when she asked Pilica looked at Ren talking to her brother and Natsume as if nothing was wrong

"I don't know anymore Mi-chan," then she changed the subject "Oh yeah! Mi-chan, how'd you do it?!"

"Do what?"

"Do that!" motioning to Yoh and Anna still nothing has changed but she could see that Anna was lighting up a bit

"Anna's happy? ier?"

"Uh-huh! And that," she motioned under the table then Mikan looked

"THEIR-!" before she could scream out loud Pilica put a hand on her mouth, but she already attracted attention

"Ano…she's just hungry!" Pilica saved to say and everyone else went back to their own ways

"Hn, RYU! HURRY UP!" Anna called out

"Don't shout Mi-chan," Pilica said when she released her hand

"Hai, Gomen"

"So did you see it?"

"Hai! They're so Kawaii! I can't believe they're finally holding hands!"

"Like you aren't" Mikan heard the sorrow in her voice, not bitterness

"Oh sorry Mi-chan! I didn't mean it that way!" Pilica said apologizing

"Its okay Pilica-san, I think I know what's happening to you, hehehe"

"Really? What?"

"You like someone"

"WHAT?!"

"RYU! HURRY UP! ITS LIKE A SCREAM FIT IN HERE!" Anna called out again after Pilica shouted

"Gomen!"

"Hahaha"

"Why would you think that Mi-chan?"

"You like Ren" she whispered not really the exact answer to her friend's question

Then Pilica stared at her like she was going mad and laughed

"Your joking right Mi-chan?"

"Nope, I'm not"

"Okay?"

"Remember that time I first met you and you said that you and Ren weren't together?"

"Hai?"

"And you said that he didn't like you?"

"Hai"

"And I asked you if you did?"

"Hai, I mean I remember not hai as in I-"

"I understand but you answered you 'don't know?' right?"

"Hai?"

"That means you're not sure!"

"So?" she was confused now

"I think you really like him now, and _I'm_ sure!"

"How? Why? What?"

"We heard you outside our room"

"Oh, gomen, wait" she paused "but that just means you heard that I hate him not like him"

"But you were fighting; we always say what we don't mean when we fight"

"Wow that was mature of you Mi-chan," Pilica said proud of her friend

"Really? Cool"

"Okay back to the topic"

"Hai! See I think you're just not sure how you feel about him because you don't know if he likes you back or not"

"Okay, that makes sense, how did you know that?"

"I think, I'm not sure about that too, but that's what I felt when I liked Natsume"

"Liked?"

"I…um…no…"

"Oh! You_ love_ him now!!!"

"Ryu! Where are you?!" Anna called out

"Uh, hai"

"Kawaii!!!"

"Back to you now Pilica-san"

"Okay," she seemed uncomfortable talking about their topic

"What if we found out if he likes you?"

"That's impossible"

"Don't say that! We don't know!"

"Not knowing is better, I don't get humiliated and we remain at least, sort of like friends"

"But what if you both like each other? Wouldn't that be a waste?"

"But what if only I like him? What'll happen?"

"Its better to try Pilica-san than to think what-if's all our lives"

She looked as her friend sighed and Ryu come in.

"Breakfast is ready!" he screamed out

"Finally…" Anna said

"Calm down Anna-chan" Yoh whispered in her ear, their friends were watching closely

Anna looked at him with those cold expressionless eyes and said "Urasai Yoh," before she hit him with her legendary left she hit him and everyone laughed before they dug in

* * *

After breakfast, Mikan excused herself from Pilica to go to Anna before she watched her morning soaps.

"Ohayo Anna-sempai!"

"Ohayo"

"Anna-sempai I just wanna thank you for the designs for the dress! They're so beautiful!"

"Hn,"

"Ano…Uh Anna-sempai can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you think Ren like Pi- I mean anyone?"

"Tao? Why so interested Mikan? Tired of Hyuuga?"

"NO! Ofcourse not!"

"Then what?"

"Uh…Ano…can you keep a secret?"

"Do I look like a gossip and secret spreading type to you?"

"Uh, No"

"Good, then what is it?" Mikan neared her and whispered

"I think Pilica-san likes Ren" then she stepped back and saw the emotionless expression of Anna

"That's it?"

"Huh?"

"I already know that baka"

"You do?!"

"What do you think spending years being with these people give you?"

"Right…" she said realizing

"Hn"

"So your not gonna do anything?"

"Why should I?"

"But-but"

"I'm not a matchmaker" with that she left

"Why can't anyone tell me what a matchmaker is?!" Mikan shouted clearly frustrated

"It's a person who brings two people together baka"

"Natsume!" _how can he sneak up on me like that?!_

"So you're planning to be that again?"

"I think so…"

"What're you planning to do? Get Pilica and Ren together right?"

"Hai!"

"That's already matchmaking baka,"

"Really? Wow! I'm a matchmaker!"

"Yeah yeah so what now?"

"Well do _you_ think Ren likes Pilica-san?"

"Yup, I think Tao does like her," he answered not even blinking

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Now how can we get them together?"

"You can make Usui tell Tao"

"She doesn't believe there's a chance Ren would like her and she's not wiling to take a risk"

"Like someone I know"

"Hey! You didn't give me a chance to!"

"I wasn't talking about you baka"

"Oh…" she blushed furiously "Gomen"

"Hn"

"So who were you talking about?"

"Seems Tao and Usui have that trait in common"

"Really?"

"Yeah but he's convincing himself he doesn't like her"

"What? Maybe he doesn't, what are we gonna do? Poor Pilica!"

"He's just got some pride issues, he likes her no doubt about it"

"Okay so how are we gonna get them to pest down?"

"That's fess up baka"

"What's that?"

"Never mind"

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Can we sit down?"

"Sure"

Mikan ran up to one of the Sakura trees and Natsume followed and lied down, head on her leg

"It's been a while since you did that Natsume!"

"Hn"

"Now what are we gonna do? Pilica's too afraid to lose their friendship and Ren; well he's too stubborn and proud! Hmph! What're we gonna do with those two?!"

"I'll make Tao talk"

"How?"

"Like you said he's stubborn and proud, we can use that against him"

"How?"

"I won't try to even explain in to you baka"

"Hmph! Pilica said I said something mature a while ago!"

"Being mature isn't being smart baka, besides I'm not explain it to you not because you can't understand"

"Then why?"

"It's because I just wanna show you baka, it'll be clearer that way" then she remembered that rainy night

"Fine"

"Wait here"

"Hai!"

"Wait, do you know where Usui is?"

"Uh, no"

"Get her here and I'll get Tao"

"What'll I say to her?!"

"Your _mature_ now baka, you'll figure it out"

"Natsume!"

But then he was off in a flash.

"_sigh_" was all she did before looking for Pilica.

"Pilica-san?!"

She searched all around the residence and made twists and turns all round.

"Horohoro-san! Tamao-san!" at least she found her brother and Tamao

"Mikan-san!" they both waved her over

"Did you see Pilica-san?"

"Nope, I didn't see my sister"

"How about you Tamao-san?"

"I think I saw her by the secluded dojo"

"Anna's dojo?"

"Hai"

"But isn't Anna there?"

"Nope I think I saw her with Yoh" Horohoro replied

"Oh…" Mikan smiled

"Mikan-chan that was really great you did with them last night" Tamao acknowledged her happily

"Yeah we've been trying to do that for years" Horohoro added

"Really? Sankyuu!"

"Doitashimashte" she replied shyly

"Okay I have to go now! See yah!"

"Wait Mikan!"

"Hai Horohoro-san?"

"Why are you looking for her?"

"I have something to tell her"

"Okay"

"Ahh…" then Mikan thought of something

"Uh Horohoro-san?"

"Hai?"

"Would you be okay if Pilica-san liked someone?"

"Sure! My sister likes a lot of people"

"Uh, not like that, a boy"

"Hm…" then Horohoro got a pat from Tamao and he looked at her "Yeah, my sister can," he said forcibly

"Can the boy like her?"

"What?!" then Tamao held unto him and he sighed

"I guess…why're you asking me this?"

"Uh, no reason! Thanks again! Bye!"

Then she ran off to Anna's dojo, but then without her subconscious feet or anyone else leading her there she got confused.

"Oh no where am I?" she looked around and found that she was completely lost…

Then she heard a sound

"Pilica-san?" she was getting nervous now, a bush was moving

"Anyone?" then a something jumped out at her and she screamed in surprise

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" but then she stopped when she realized it was cat

"Phew, I thought it was something else…" then the cat jumped off her and ran down a path, Mikan watched it go but then she saw it look back at her as if it was trying to tell her to follow her

"Okay kitty, I'll follow absolutely anyone now," then she followed the cat to a dojo.

"Hey! I'm here! Thanks kitty!" then she looked and the cat disappeared

"That was weird"

Then she found Pilica sitting at the dojo looking troubled

"You okay Pilica-san?"

"Mi-chan! What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"Ren!"

"Oh…I rather not…"

"Oh come on Pilica-san!" Mikan said pulling Pilica up

"Where are we going?"

"Um, I thought we should go and talk somewhere!"

"Why not here?"

"Uh…I wanna talk at the Sakura trees!"

"Why?"

"I just really like it there, uh…" she was panicking

"Mi-chan?"

"It reminds me of home," she said as sentimentally as she could, it wasn't a lie it did

"Okay, it's really cool there too"

"So let's go?"

"Hai!"

"Do we _really_ have to talk about him?" she asked as they walked

"Yup!"

"_sigh_"

"Don't worry Pilica-san I think you'll like it"

"Why would I like it?"

"You'll see"

"Huh?"

"I won't try to even explain in to you"

"Was that an insult Mi-chan?" she asked looking surprised

"No! Gomen I just konted him"

"Konted?"

"Its quoted baka"

"Huh?" she looked up and saw it wasn't Pilica who spoke but Natsume

"Can I talk to her first?" he asked

"Sure!"

Then Natsume steered her away

"Where's Ren?"

"He's coming"

"Why aren't we stop stopping from walking"

"You'll see"

"You always say that!"

"I know"

Then he carried her bridal style and jumped to the top of a dojo that overlooked the Sakura trees. That reminded him of the time everyone found out about them in school but he didn't bring it up, she was asleep that time.

"What're we doing here?" she asked

"We have to give them some privacy baka"

"Oh, gomen"

"Hn"

"Mi-chan? Natsume?" Pilica was looking for them when Ren arrived

"Ren?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," she was taken aback by that answer

"First time I heard you say that Ren"

"Yeah"

"Why aren't you as loud mouthed as usual?"

"Could you just stop being nosy?"

"And your not?"

"Why can't you just listen baka?"

"Hello? You didn't say anything but 'yeah'"

"So? Why can't you wait until I say something else?"

"You were saying something else? It didn't seem so!"

On the roof…

"They're arguing Natsume that's not good," Mikan said worried

"Tao is messing this up"

"Should we help them?"

"Let them work this out"

"I can't believe they would fight on such simple things!"

"Like we don't baka?"

"That's different"

"How?"

"Natsume! We shouldn't fight right now okay so stop teasing me"

"Hn"

Back to the two

"What if I had something important to tell you baka that you didn't hear because of your motor mouth?!"

"What could you say that could be so important?"

"I don't know"

"See? You can't even think of anything!"

"Ugh, why can't you just listen?"

"I'm listening!"

"Then will you hear what I have to say?!"

"Duh baka! What do you have to say?!"

"You'll faint when I say it"

"Let's see…Really? What?"

"…"

"What?!" she shouted impatience getting to her

"I LOVE YOU BAKA!"

Silence…

"Y-you l-love me?"

"Duh baka…" Ren breathed out

"Your tricking me again aren't you Ren?"

"Why would I do that?!"

"I don't believe you," she said turning away

"Ugh! What do I have to do to-" then he was cut off by a thought

"What are you doing?" Pilica asked as she felt him step nearer

"I shouldn't have said that," he said behind her

"W-what?" she spun around and shocked he was right infront of her

"I should've just shown you"

"How-" but Pilica was cut off by Ren's kiss which she responded to happily to

"Yeay!" Mikan said above

"That wasn't what I expected"

"I knew it would turn out!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't"

"Why do you want to argue with me?" Mikan asked, Natsume looked at the two new couple and faced Mikan

"Maybe, to do this" then Natsume pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back and they kissed for a few moments when it was broken by someone screaming

"TAO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!"

Mikan looked at Natsume, still in his arms and they both laughed

"I thought he was okay with it," Mikan said worriedly

"You were wrong"

"_sigh_"

"You know baka"

"What?"

"I'm happy you don't have a brother," then he kissed her again

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPPIE! Hope you enjoyed that one guys! I hope you can review and got the funny part. I returned Mikan's mistaken clichés and just to tell, the wedding is almost up! It may be the next chappie or not. Hehehe… 

Oh yeah I have a gift for all of you guys! Information! LoL

Seriously and here it is…

GAKUEN ALICE SEASON TWO WILL BE OUT NEXT YEAR!!!

That's all I know now! Belated Merry Christmas you guys! And an advance Happy New Year! Be careful with those fireworks!


	13. The Wedding

A/N: Guys! So sorry for updating so late, with school and problems at home I didn't get the time to write. I hope you'll still see this to the end but to those who won't thank you for reading still!

This chapter has no major problem at all, because the next chapter is very…problematic for everyone, so if you can wait for that one you can wait.

If there aren't many reviews or if I may receive so many flames I'll dub this complete but if some of you still want more its going to be so much better.

Thanks to all! Enjoy!

Hotaru: The author declaims all rights of the characters

Me: Hotaru! Your back!

Hotaru: I should say that to you

Me: Gomen…

Hotaru: Because of your absence your debt is now 100,000 rabbits

Me: unconscious

* * *

Being With You

XIII

"The Wedding"

It was another beautiful morning at the Asakura Residence. The wind was blowing rather strongly and the trees swayed to the grandeur rhythm. Only a bit more breeze and the Cherry Blossoms perched on top of the wondrous Sakura trees would start falling and softly arrive to the ground below. Yet the surreal surroundings weren't the point of discussion for the set of two love bound youths below.

"REALLY??"

That was all Mikan could say when she found out

"Uh-huh! Anna said she's tired of waiting and sped things up! We're not even gonna have a rehearsal anymore!"

"Pilica-san you're joking!"

"About this why would I?"

"What are you two talking about?" A certain Tao asked as he approached together with a certain Hyuuga as well

"Were talking about what Anna just decided"

"And that is?"

"She's gonna have the wedding next week"

"WHAT?!"

"Hn," was all Natsume replied before lying on his girlfriend's leg as she was leaning on the Sakura tree while sitting

"Natsume aren't you shocked??" the said shocked girlfriend asked

"When was it supposed to be?"

"Next, next, next week," she replied tilting her head and blinking at every word

"Same thing, we've been here for a week, so and it just seems like her impatience is getting to her and to everyone else"

"So you're not…shocked?" she asked again more surprised

"Not much, its just minus two weeks"

"Well I'm shocked"

"I'm not surprised," but Mikan couldn't hear that part because she turned to the two quarrelling love birds

"How come they still fight like that?" making Natsume turn to them as well

"Like what?"

"Like they're not together already"

"Old habits die hard"

"Huh?"

"It just means it'll be hard for them to stop doing what they're used to"

"Ohhh"

"Hn"

"Does she know how tight the schedules are for the people she wanted me to get?!" the flustered Tao screamed angrily at the azure Usui

"I wouldn't know Ren!"

"You should've told her!"

"And what? Get hit by her legendary left? No way! You do that!"

He swore angrily then marched to the tree and sat frustrated, Pilica followed in suit

"Why are you so mad anyway?"

"I'm going to be busy all week, calling the planners, getting the caterers, the-" but his ramblings were cut off when Pilica took his hand

"You will do that Ren but I'm here to help you too, okay?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Should we get to calling them?"

"The earlier the better," then the two stood up and disappeared

"They look so cute don't they Natsume?"

"Hn"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna wear Anna's dress next week!" she sat up straighter and leaned forward

"Duh baka"

"Wow," she settled down again

"Hn"

"What're you gonna wear Natsume?"

"A tux"

"Oh yeah…"

"…"

"Who do you think are invited?"

"Other Shamans baka, relatives, the usual"

"I've never been to a wedding before, is it nice?"

"I wouldn't know"

"Oh, well I hope it'll be great! Especially now that Anna-sempai and Yoh-sempai know they're gonna get married because they love each other and not just because they're ogliged to"

"It's obliged baka"

"Gomen"

"Do you think there will be more people here now that the wedding date is closer?"

"Ask Anna"

"Oh yeah!" Mikan leaned down and kissed her boyfriend's cheek before standing up

"Hey baka! Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna ask Anna-sempai stuff about the wedding!"

"Baka…"he said under his breathe before taking out his Manga and taking Mikan's position on the tree.

After a while…

Mikan opened the door to Anna and Yoh's part of the residence and found the television on, and a sort of soap opera was going on.

"Anna-sempai?"

"Do you NOT know how to knock?" Anna replied with the usual coldness

"Gomen"

"Hn"

"Anna-sempai?"

"What?"

"You're really moving the date of your wedding?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just making sure"

"Then you're reassured"

"Right"

"Anything else?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if there would be other guests coming here to stay?" she gave her an annoyed and ire-filled look

"Gomen! So Anna-sempai, what made you change your mind?"

"The sooner this is finished the sooner Yoh's grandfather can rest"

"Rest?" she gave a genuine puzzled look, she gives this look a lot

"He still roams around reminding us of his request," she said still not taking her eyes off the television

Mikan gulped

"But he doesn't show himself to anyone else just Yoh and me, so we'd be reminded of what to do, he wasn't so pestering before but now he goes into Yoh's dreams and posses' him without me knowing, its irritating"

"Oh, so when you and Yoh-sempai get married-"

"He's finally gonna move on and rest in peace," she said in a stoic and expressionless tone

"Um…Anna-sempai?"

"What?"

"Does Yoh-sempai want to finally say goodbye to his grandpa?" she looked at her, for the first time in the conversation

"He wants him to rest"

"Oh, that's good"

"You know baka, even if Yoh wanted his grandfather to stay forever he couldn't do it, Yoh's stupid but he's not selfish. That's why he won"

"The tournament?"

"Yes"

"Who did Yoh-sempai defeat at the last fight sempai?"

She paused before answering

"Anna-sempai?"

"His brother"

Mikan was dumbstruck at the thought and she was going to ask another question when the door opened and Yoh grinned and went inside.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" he waved at Mikan who waved back

"Ohayo sempai!"

"Ohayo Anna-chan!" then Mikan saw him lean down and kiss his fiancé on the cheek, she would've smiled but her jaw dropping stopped her from doing that

"BAKA!!" Anna hit her fiancé, well slapped him with both hands alternatively that he flew out anime style, followed by a very anime sweat drop courtesy of Mikan.

"What did you say?" but Anna snapped

"Huh? Oh, gomen Anna-sempai, but I think I forgot my last question"

"Baka" and Anna didn't even say it under her breath

"Gomen, but why did you hit Yoh-sempai?"

"He's a bigger baka than you are"

"Why?" she was sincerely confused, again, and Anna rolled her eyes

"He knows not to call me –chan and he knows what he'll get when he even dares to come near me, yet does he listen?" Anna looked at her and she hurriedly shook her head

"No, he doesn't"

"But Anna-sempai,"

"Whatever his reason is, it's annoying and irritating,"

"Okay"

"Nothing else baka?"

"Wait…"

"So stupid…" she says turning to the soap opera

"I remember now!"

Then the door opened and Ryu's head peeked in.

"Miss Anna?"

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready"

"Finally, hey Baka," she said to Mikan "Go get that boyfriend of yours and meet us at the dining room"

"Hai! But shouldn't I call Pilica and Ren too?"

"They're not calling everyone to update on the wedding?"

"How did you know?!"

"Its typical baka,"

"Oh, well I'll go get Natsume now, bye Anna-sempai!"

"Hn,"

Then Mikan walked back to the tree and found Natsume reading still.

"So what did Kyoyama say?"

"She said that it's all true"

"Hn"

"Hey Natsume,"

"What?"

"Anna told me Yoh defeated his BROTHER, isn't it weird to fight your brother for something so big? I wonder if he got invited to the wedding…"

"Yoh defeated his brother in the tournament?"

"Yeah, Anna told me"

"…"

"Natsume? What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh yeah! Its breakfast already, lets go!"

"Hn"

* * *

That very week they did everything to prepare for the wedding. Ren and Pilica kept fighting about the wedding plans, especially when they got calls that someone cancelled or something. By the end of the week everything was set and the guest list was cut off by half because most of the guests couldn't come or that it was just impossible for them to travel on such short notice. When Pilica dared to talk to Anna about this she pleaded Mikan to come with her and when they did she only said…

"More people make it more annoying"

Then she dismissed them and told them to do something useful.

"Anna is so uptight, I wonder if she really wants to have the wedding"

"Yup she really does want to have the wedding"

"Huh? You don't doubt it?"

"Nope, I think now that she and Yoh sempai already know each other's feelings she wants the wedding to happen because maybe she thinks that they can finally seal the bond they have with each other that so many years that they tried to hide it postponed,"

"Oh, wow, that's really deep Mi-chan"

"Hehe, I talked to Yoh-sempai this morning, he told me all that"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and the perfect ambiance was there. The wind was swaying naturally and strongly enough to make the Cherry Blossoms fall slowly and softly to the ground. The sun shone up above but not too much for it to be scorching hot. The clouds moved with the wind as well as everything else that day. Nothing else could make that day more perfect for a wedding. The altar, the red carpet, the chairs and the tables we're being set. Anyone who saw it would be awed at the sight.

At the other site of the residence, Mikan and Pilica were doing each other's hair and make-up before getting in their gowns for the wedding. Mikan was sitting in a traditional chair and Pilica was doing her make-up and hair.

"Pilica-san, I bet Anna-sempai is so happy to finally get married," she exclaimed while Pilica did the last of her hair

"I know! But she doesn't show it much though"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know her, and you know she's really uptight today"

"Really? Why?"

"She had a screaming fit with Ryu awhile ago"

"About?"

"Her breakfast, she said it was cold"

"Wow, she must be really nervous"

"Yeah, now hold still," then Pilica clipped something to her hair

"Done!"

"Am I pretty now?" Mikan looked up hopefully to her friend

"Yup!"

"Good because you also look really beautiful Pilica-san! I bet Ren's gonna be as awe struck as he was when he found out that Anna moved the wedding!"

"That's not a very good comparison Mikan…"

"Oh…sorry"

"Its okay! Should we change now?"

"Hai!"

Then the both took out their dresses and changed. When they finally we're finished from the hair-done head to the heel-soled shoes…

"Mi-chan you look so pretty!"

"You too Pilica-san!"

"Wow, Anna-sempai's a great designer isn't she?" regarding their dresses

"Yeah, look, our dresses are off-shoulder-"

"Have a red and white theme-"

"And the designs are beautiful!"

"Wow, cherry blossoms and butterflies,"

"You know Anna-sempai really ordered for the designs to be embroidered perfectly and to not have anything else but silk the finest cloths?"

"Wow, she's really picky isn't she?"

"Yeah…But look at what came out of it!"

"I can't wait to see _her_ dress!"

"Yeah"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who is it?" Mikan asked

"Who do you think Baka?"

"Natsume!"

"Yeah and tell Pilica, Ren's waiting for her at the garden where the wedding's gonna be, he's screaming about wine"

"Haha, really?"

"Hn"

"Oh yeah! Bye Mi-chan! See you at the garden!"

Pilica opened the door and went out and Natsume came in bringing a box. but when he saw Mikan-

"Natsume!"

He dropped the box and swore.

"Are you alright Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah I'm fine, heck, did Pilica do a shaman thing on you or something baka?"

"Why?"

"You look different"

"Is it bad?"

"No, its, kinda…better than good"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Aww, Sankyuu Natsume-kun!" the Mikan kissed him and he kissed back but it wasn't long, to Natsume's dismay

"You look really great too Natsume," Mikan said honestly but she didn't get to hear Natsume's reply because they heard the sound of broken glass.

"What was that?" Mikan asked worriedly

"Either Anna's having another fit or Tao just looked at his girlfriend"

"I don't get it"

"You never do"

"So what's that Natsume?"

"Look for yourself," giving it to her

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Are these?"

"I bought a pack before we left"

"Really?"

"Yeah, enjoy"

"SAKNYUU NATSUME!!" she said jumping up and down that the flow of her dress went with her and then tore open the box…

"Sweet…Sweet…HOWALONS!!"

"Hurry up baka," Natsume said while Mikan was consuming the box

"You don't want any Natsume?"

"Hn,"

"Alright suit yourself," the Mikan paused and then laughed "Hahaha, Natsume get it? I just said suit yourself and your-"

"Yeah I get it"

"Oh, okay…" Then she left one Howalon in the box before standing up.

"Let's go!"

"You're not gonna throw that box out baka?"

"No, I'm gonna give this last Howalon to Pilica-chan and…well I'm not gonna throw this out…" then she looked at the bracelet on her right wrist

"It reminds me of the Academy…" she said casting shadows on her eyes, then Natsume sighed before hugging her tight

"Natsu-"

"You miss them, its normal baka, a few more weeks and we'll see them again"

"Hai…"

Then Natsume released her and looked at her.

"Let's go now baka?"

"Hai!"

* * *

When they arrived at the garden, Mikan stopped short as she looked at everything that was set up, with the falling Cherry Blossoms.

"WOW," she said slowly

Then she heard someone call them

"MIKAN!! NATSUME!!"

They both turned around and saw two little kids, a boy and a girl, running towards them. Mikan's eyes widened even more, which was assaying something, and said

"Alex! Amie!"

Then enveloped the two in a warm hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" not noticing the same colors of their clothes and of her own.

"We're also attending this wedding!" Amie, the more talkative one answered while her little brother went to Natsume

"Really?"

"Yup! Our dad knows Yoh and Anna, so we're invited!"

"OH! So this was the wedding you guys we're going to?"

"Yup!"

"But why did you just get here now?"

"My dad had something to do, so we went all around Japan for stuff he needed to do but we promised to come here. Plus, I think my dad needed to talk to Yoh too…"

"I wonder why"

"Me too!"

Then smiled and both unconsciously turned to Natsume and Alex who were just staring at each other.

"Hi Natwume"

"Hey kid"

Then Alex raised his arms and Natsume picked him up. Mikan smiled so happily at the sight that she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Talk about early maternal instinct.

Then Amie got her attention and she listened as she talked about their trips around Japan.

"Then we went to a weird guys house and dad talk to him, and we went to a lot of people's houses and dad talked to them!"

"Do you know what they we're talking about?"

"I dunno…my dad is part of the Shaman Council you know"

"Really?! Your dad is a shaman too?"

"Yup! A Native American Shaman!"

"Wow…"

"Yup, but what my dad always repeats is always something about, I think, a guy named Hao"

"How?"

"Yup, I dunno who he is, but he must be pretty important"

"You're really smart Amie"

"Thanks!"

"Hey baka," Natsume called

"Hai?"

"Isn't that their mother?"

"Mommy!" then the two ran to their mother

"Well, let's go and take our places baka"

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

The waves of classical music came in, like they were moving with the breeze as the pairs cam forward. The ambiance of love, perfection and fate filled the air.

The wedding was beginning

"Natsume…"

"Come on baka, your gonna cut the line"

"But I'm…I'm nervous!"

"You just have to walk on that red carpet beside me and then to the chairs, it's that simple baka!"

"But what if I trip? Or sit in the wrong chair? What if Anna comes out and has a fit? What if-" Mikan didn't finish because she was engulfed by a warm hug

"Just stop worrying and do what you can baka, if you trip don't forget who's escorting you," Mikan smiled and hugged her boyfriend back and they held each other for a moment

"Your turn Mikan," he said, she blushed and smiled. He took her hand and they walked down the aisle.

Everyone looked at them as they passed; Mikan felt so right looking at the altar in front of her and Natsume beside her, being dense she had no idea why.

Then because she was so buried in her thoughts she tripped but as expected Natsume was there to save her, they both smiled and went to their places.

"Mikan-chan! its Anna's turn," Pilica said beside her, every head turned and were gob smacked. Anna's dress was so beautiful and she looked just like an angel she still had that coldness somehow but each step she took, she became warmer and warmer. Mikan looked at Yoh in front and saw why, he was reassuring her with a smile and Mikan knew that he was saying more with just the look on his face.

The wedding proper begun.

There was crying, surprisingly from Anna too.

There was laughing at Yoh's mistakes.

There was love.

And the next thing they all knew the wedding was done.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for finishing this!

Well I'm giving everyone the right to make me stop or not, if you're tired with this I'll post this as complete if not I'll finish writing chapter 14 and post it when I'm done.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this fic!

Thank you for everything!

Now…Review! xD


End file.
